


Love Heals (Nomin/Jaeno)

by KLee0114



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-05-24 02:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 53,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14945783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KLee0114/pseuds/KLee0114
Summary: Jaemin lost his smile when his parents decide to separate and file a divorce.Since that day, he became another person. Jaemin suffered from depression for about a year and didn't attend the school until he gets better. He lost his friends and for his own good, he transfer school and have a new life where there's nobody knows him and become alone for the rest of his life. Jaemin was too attached to his family, he is their only child and he believed that they will be together until the end.But that was just in his dreams because it happened to be the opposite.Jaemin thinks that he'll live a peaceful and quiet life.Until this boy showed up and never leave him alone.Lee Jeno.He loves to piss Jaemin off and ruin his mood everyday by following him around. But he came get mad at him. Just a bit annoyed.| JaeNo/NoMin |Ps. This is not angst





	1. Foreword

"Okay enough. I'm tired already! Everything is a fucking mess now and we're always like this. We should stop this." His mom exclaimed while her palm was caressing its own hair.

"You're right. If you're tired, I'm tired too, more than what you think! I can't deal with your jealousy anymore." his father answered and ruffled his hair for the 5th time. 

She glared at him. She won't jealous when there's nothing to be jealous. But there is. He keeps clinging to that slutty with a bunch of money wench and ignored her whenever she is around. He doesn't give a glimpse of her.

"Shut up you fucking unloyal shit! Just get out of here! I'll take Jaemin with me. You can have a sex with that bitch and make your own son!"

The married couple keeps arguing in front of their only child Jaemin who silently crying and watching them.

"No! I will keep him!"

"You can't take care of him because you're a self-centered shit so you can't!"

After that day, Jaemin's beautiful healing smile disappeared and he became sad which made his mother feeling guilty.

His mother keeps worrying about his son so they decide to move for Jaemin's sake. He just wished him to smile again. 

****


	2. CHAPTER 1

Mrs. Na gently shook her son to wake up and get ready for school. It's his first day so Jaemin needs to get ready and fix himself. She caressed his hair and planted a kiss on his forehead. Jaemin's eye opened.

"Good morning." her mom greeted him with her usual sweet smile on her face. Jaemin nodded and greeted her too without smiling back. His smiles was already gone. But Jaemin isn't a brat and rude boy. 

After suffering from a year of depression, Jaemin's condition finally got better now. He realized that no one will take care of her mom if he decide to leave. In that case, Jaemin found the meaning of his life. Protect his mother in all cause. It was a better reason to make him live and continue his life.

The problem is, he's not the usual bright boy that everyone knows. He became the opposite. His mother still bothered but thankful, at least Jaemin can live. She blamed herself so much for deciding to divorce with her husband and didn't think of how Jaemin will feel about it. She didn't know that those bad things will cause Jaemin a huge impact.

"Morning."

After waking Jaemin up, his mom left his room to prepare his breakfast and Jaemin started to fix himself. He put on his uniform lazily while yawning and scanning his entire body in the mirror. He left his room when he's already satisfied in his looks. 

His mom prepared sandwich for him and a glass of orange juice. Jaemin didn't forget to thanked her mom for her kindness. Mrs. Na is somehow thankful, Jaemin did change a lot but his good heart didn't. But still, she still wishes to bring Jaemin's old self back.

After quietly taking his breakfast, Jaemin told his mom that he's off to school and bids a goodbye before leaving. He got his earphone with him and plug it into his phone and started to listen to some kpop random songs. Jaemin liked this aura. Ignoring the whole world by having his earphone plugged into his ears. He hates it when someone disturb him. No one should, or else he'll kill them.

Jaemin placed his hand inside his pocket and waited for the bus to arrived to take him into his new school.

School Of Performing Arts. It was his school's name and it's famous. Majority of the kpop idols came from that school that's why.

"I'm not even interested in singing. Why did my mom enrolled me there?" he whines to himself in a lower tone of voice.

The bus didn't took long and Jaemin manage to arrive early to his new school. He kind'a admit that his uniform looks cute and he liked it. He feels like an elite student who studying in an expensive school coz the uniform looks so classy than the other uniforms. Not bad after all.

Jaemin was quietly walking (as usual) while looking for his room. He wanted to ask but on the second thought, it will be bothersome so he must look for it alone.  
Jaemin isn't that dumb to look something by himself. He's quite used to it and this is an easy task.

When Jaemin found his classroom, he entered the room without uttering a word and look somewhere to find a sit. Luckily, there is. He found an empty chair at the back of the 3rd row. He quickly sit over there and started surfing in his phone while waiting for their teacher to arrive. Jaemin didn't notice that majority of the eyes were glancing on him but he didn't give an interest for it. He's busy in his own world.

At the time goes by, finally. Their teacher entered the room with a smile on her face and greet her students, including him. Jaemin hid his phone and started to listen on what she was saying. 

"Before I forgot. Class, you have a new friend. May you introduce yourself?" the teacher asked. (as if everyone inside will treat you a real friend? Some of them will probably treat you as a stupid shit) Jaemin thought.

"Sure."

Jaemin stood up and went in front of his new classmates. He bowed his head before talking.

"Good Morning. I'm Na Jaemin from Chungdam High. Everyone please take care of me. Thank you." and he bowed again. Their homeroom adviser did say something before she ordered him to go back in his sit. 

"Hi." 

Jaemin was taken aback when his male seatmate greeted him wearing those eye smile.

"Uhm. Hi." he greeted back and slightly bow before taking a sit.

"I'm Lee Jeno!" he introduce himself.

Jaemin didn't asked his name so he found it weird but it would be rude if he ignore him so, Jaemin just give him a nod.

***

Its break time. Jaemin's appetite haven't visit him yet. He remain on his seat and plugged his earphone into his ears again. He was about to play the music when suddenly, someone tapped his shoulder so he give a glance. It was Jeno.

"Hey. Aren't you hungry?" he asked confusedly while fixing his hair.

"I'm not." he answered with the lower toned voice and remove his gaze.

"Really? Why would you?"

"What do you mean why would I?" he asked back blankly.

Why does exactly this boy was talking to him? Is he numb or emotionless like him not to feel that he don't like talking now? But there's no way that this one here is emotionless. Just look how he smiles a lot like never in his life he experienced a bitterness of the world unlike him.

"I mean. At this age, probably most of us were craving for food and always hungry. Don't you feel like that?"

"No I don't."

Jeno pursed his lips. "Weird." he mumbled, already done in fixing his hair after that. "Okay. See you later." Jeno waved at him before leaving. Jaemin didn't respond, he just shook his head and continue looking at his phone and plays music.

Jaemin closed his eyes and waited for the time of lessons again. He's bored and gets tired easily but he don't mind. Just that, he manage to survive the whole day even though his seatmate keeps talking to him like they were already friends. Truthfully, he was a bit annoyed to that boy but he just ignore him.

Jaemin closed his bag pack zipper after he fix his things and ready to go. He's really sleepy and he wants to climb into his bed as soon as possible.

"Hey, you're going home already?" there he goes again.

"Obviously."

"Do you want to hang out? With me and my friends? It's still early though." Jeno asked delightly.

"Why would I?" Jaemin take a glimpse of him.

"Uhm well, maybe you wanted to join us or make friends.."

Jaemin let a sigh and look at the boy directly into his eyes. "No. I don't want to. Will you please stop talking to me? I'm tired. We're not even friends." Jaemin said formally with a hint of being irritated. Jeno was taken aback for just a second and give Jaemin a genuine smile.

"Exactly! We're not friends that's why I'll recommend you to join us. You won't regret it!" Jeno giggled and hit Jaemin's shoulder playfully like they were close already.

"Stay away from me. I'm going home." Jaemin put his bag pack with him leaving Jeno pouting and decide to ignore him.

"Okay! I'll see you tommorow dude! I won't stop persuading you I swear! You will definitely join us!" he heard Jeno yelled but he still ignored it.

"Tsk. Join you my ass."

As Jaemin arrived from school, her mom wasn't around. She still working to make money for the both of them. But Jaemin isn't alone. He's with their maid. She's not just a maid, maybe a gurdian when his mom isn't around by the time to take care of Jaemin. He calls him nanny.

"Wanna have something to eat?" his nanny asked but he shook his head.

"No thanks. I'll just sleep. Maybe later." 

As Jaemin went to his room, he quickly change his uniform to comfortable shirt and sweatpants before climbing up into his bed. In just a second, Jaemin fell asleep.


	3. CHAPTER 2

"Hey!" someone tapped Jaemin's shoulder that made him turn his head to face whoever it is. It was the boy yesterday. His seatmate who else?

Jaemin didn't answer, he just look back on his phone. One more thing, he isn't interested of making this dude as his friend. He can survive in this school alone without anyone in his side.

Everyone will gonna leave him in the end for sure. What's the purpose?

Jeno put down his bag and came nearer to the transfer student who ignored him just now. Jaemin noticed him in the side of his sight and now he face Jeno and glared at him.

"What are you doing?" the latter asked and eyes laid on Jaemin's phone. Not giving a care about Jaemin glaring him. As if it will scare him.

"It's none of your business." 

"What the fuck is that? Are you interested in idols too? Haha! What am I saying? Of course you were because you choose to study here to become like them." Jeno laughed at his own prediction while Jaemin still staring at him blankly and asking himself if this Jeno boy is a normal one.

"I'm not interested in idols. My mother just enrolled me here without my consent." Jaemin rolled his eyes.

He isn't lying about disliking idols. He was just reading an article for today because he has nothing to do. He wanted to sleep but he can't since he already sleep a lot yesterday and the day before yesterday. He'll surely awake today.

"That's good then! Don't you realize that you have a beautiful voice and surely people will like it coz it sounds cold that can make youself calm out of a sudden?" Jeno blurts.

Jaemin blink his eyes twice. Did he just complement him? Surely, he's really weird. How can he manage to talk to him like that even if he acts cold and annoyed about his presence at all. All right he has no shame.

It sounds like Jeno was the first one in his life complemented him after he got better which is actually not. It sounds just like that.

"What does it mean?" He asked lazily.

"You have a very nice voice! I'm keeping an eye on you since yesterday cause you never really talk. I think maybe you're shy but there's no hint of shyness in you when I heard your voice. Seriously, why are you keeping silent when you have a unique voice?"

Why does he care? This is out oh his business anyway for his goddamn information.

"Is that a complement?"

"No. It's the truth. Don't you believe me?"

"Stop lying. I have a worst voice. Why am I even talking to you?" 

"I dunno. Why? Did you have fun?"

"Shut the fuck up. Stop talking to me." he frowns and he totally ignore Jeno. 

Jeno chuckled and go back to his seat but he didn't take away his eyes on Jaemin. Jaemin can see his seatmate in his side without looking at him and then, his eyebrow twisted.

*

"Come on! Let's just be friends eo? Jaemin?" Jeno said cutely while following Jaemin who still ignoring him.

Break time, Jaemin decide to take the rest of his time at the school garden. A group of his classmates were talking about how beautiful the school garden is. He became interested so he look for it. Gladly, he did. 

The only problem is, he didn't noticed that Jeno followed him.

"Yah! Na Jaemin!"

"Whut?!" Jaemin answered, with a hint of annoyance. But Jeno didn't freak out.

"I thought you'll ignore me again. Why do I feel like, you're mad at me? I didn't do something bad to you. I just want you to be my friend." he explained.

"Exactly. I told you I don't want to be your friend." Jaemin lazily answered and his emotionless expression is back.

"Why?" 

"No reason. I don't need friends in my life at all. Stop wasting your time. I'll keep declining it."

Jeno sigh. Yesterday, he became curious about this boy who just transfered. He wanted to know him but he sense his strange behavior so, he think that something is up. But his desire to know him didn't let him win to keep him shut so he approached him. Jeno have seen it. The latter's sad eyes. His very lonely longing eyes. Jeno was taken aback but he stayed calm.

"I won't. Just to let you know, I'm a man who true to my words." Jeno smirk and his right eyebrow elevated.

"Whatever."

"I'll take you to my squad. I swear, you won't regret it."

"I can live alone. Shut up."

"Of course you can't. No man is an island. You just think that way."

Jaemin sigh in defeat. He can't win to Jeno and he really want him to stop. He won't give in. 

"ryt. Can you leave me now? I want to be alone."

"I can't. Unless, you'll agree of befriend with me."

"Oh my god! Leave me alone!" he whines and glaring at the boy. 

Jeno seems pleased on what he sees. Jaemin being annoyed, why the hell this transfer student looks cute when he's irritated? Just that, he wanted to annoy him more. 

Jaemin really wanted to ignore him, but because Jeno is being a pain on his ass, he can't avoid on talking to him angrily. When Jeno started talking to him, he think that he talks a lot too. 

*

The bell rang. It means, the class is over and Jaemin feel relieved. He put all his books under his desk before pulling his ass on the chair and take his bag. He was about to leave but someone grabbed him by pulling his uniform's collar. Not really that hard.

"Where are you going?" 

It was Jeno again. Jaemin rolled his eyes and Jeno expected that already that's why he giggled.

"I told you to leave me alone." he blubbered.

"I told you too, I can't. You're not a snitch so I won't listen to you. Come with me. I'll take you somewhere."

Before Jaemin could answer, Jeno dragged him already by holding his wrist. Jaemin still protesting and now, cursing at him but he didn't bother. He just laugh and tighten his grip and it makes Jaemin want to curse more.   

Jeno is really getting into his nerves but Jaemin had no choice.

"Chill."

"What the hell is your problem? Stop dragging me and get the fuck out of me here! I'm warning you!" 

Jaemin is angry right now but Jeno didn't give him a shit of care because he doesn't mind if he'll get mad at him. He and Jaemin get inside the car, it was Jeno's but he didn't like riding his car to go to school, he usually loves to ride in a bus. He's still a minor so he has a driver.

Maybe, it will be the disadvantage of persuading Jaemin but no worries. If in the end of this, Jaemin and him will became friend. That's all the matter.

"You'll sue me? Go on. I'm a bit rich. I can get rid of it immediately." Jeno smirks.

"Seriously of all people who badly wants to be your friend you choose me who isn't interested of friendship?" Jaemin confusedly asked making Jeno's eyebrows turn into pucker.

"Can you tell me why?"

"There's no reason so get me out of here! I'm going home!"

Jeno smiled at him and gave an order to his driver to go somewhere far where he and Jaemin can play around.

 

Ps: sorry for wrong grammars. Saranghae! 


	4. CHAPTER 3

CHAPTER 3

Jaemin groaned as Jeno still dragging him at this unknown place, but the place were full of lights so his anger lessen but it doesn't mean that he's not mad at Jeno. It's totally the opposite.

"I'll kill you after this!"

"Okay. Do what you pleases." he smiled and Jaemin groaned again.

Jeno and Jaemin's hand were interlaced and Jaemin seems not noticed that coz he's busy sueing Jeno in his mind and beat the fuck out of him. He was being a pushy and he can't do anything about it, Jeno wouldn't listen to him anyway.

It was so frustrated to him. Jaemin let out a sigh as a sign of giving up. Why can't he win against this boy? If he still refusing, Jeno won't leave so just that, he let him win. 

"Let's eat teobbokki!"

"I'm not hungry."

"I know you are! Come on."

Before he complains again, the boy dragged him already and ordered teobbokki for the both of them. Jeno handed him a stick but Jaemin stared at him with unbelievable look and glare. Jeno tsked and he just put the stick in his hands since he's not thinking of taking it or what.

After their teobbokki came, Jeno started to dig-in but Jaemin stayed still. He staring at the teobbokki with a hunger written on his face but his mind is reminding him not to break the wall and keep his pride. If Jaemin eat too, it means he accept Jeno's accompany.

But damn it.

He's fucking hungry right now. Teobbokki is one of his favorite snack. 

'My teobbokki. My baby.'

"Yah, stop glaring at me and eat! I know you're hungry."

"I told you I'm not hungry!!..

 

 

j-just a l-little."

Jeno gave a loud laugh and before Jaemin could do anything, he pierced a piece of teobbokki already and put it into Jaemin's mouth before he laugh again. 

"You fucking ridiculous thing!"

"Don't talk when your mouth is full."

"It's not yet full you airhead." he said and jabbed a teobbokki and put it into his mouth.

"Did you just bring me here to eat teobbokki?"

"Maybe?"

"Maybe? Yah! Let me go home! My mother will worry about me!"

"Don't worry. It's still early, one more thing you're a grown up kid now and you can handle yourself, and let me be your friend Na pretty Jaemin."

Jaemin cursed under his breath and he felt his cheeks were heating up. Na pretty Jaemin? What the actual fuck is that? What is so pretty about him? 

"What the hell." he glared.

Jeno keep fooling around him until Jaemin gives in and accept his friend request. Jeno is determined to become Jaemin's first friend. He never felt this way of being determined before but his curiousity is hunting him.

...

"Class, pay attention. Today, you're having a group activity by twos. I'll give you a chance to choose your own partner. List at least 10 facts about your partner. It will be your attendance for today. Okay you may now start."

After reminding the students, Jeno immediately goes beside Jaemin and the younger almost wallop him because it was out of a sudden.

"Aish. You scared me!"

"We're partners."

"Don't wanna."

"Come on. Here, I'll tell you about me. First of all, I'm handsome. I'm good in dancing, I can rap too. Uhh, I'm a good student who has a lot of passion about my dreams. Uhm. What else?" Jeno scratch his temple down to his chin while thinking another fact about him. It should be nice all.

"Yah, you should find someone to be your partner. I'm not interested being paired with you. I won't do it." Jaemin pushed him a little.

Jeno throw him a blank stare. "I don't care if you ain't interested. You must do this with me. Or else I'll scream here."

"Go on. I won't give a care."

"I'll scream that you have a huge crush on me." Jeno smirks.

"What the fuck? Are you out of your mind?" Jaemin hissed. He cannot believe what exactly happening now. This boy really never gives up of messing with his life. What exactly Jaemin did do so wrong in his life to deserve this kind of punishment?

"Then ask me now."

In the end, he was forced to be Jeno's partner in this kind of nonsense work while cursing in his mind. Jaemin really don't want to do this kind of activity just for their attendance. This is kind of stupid.

..

"Okay! Now it's my time to ask. Your nickname is Nana of course, I'm the one who gave it to you. What's your hobby?" Jeno pursed his lips and Jaemin keeps rolling his eyes until now. 

"Wait. When did you call me Nana? When did you gave it to me? I don't remember." Jaemin confusedly ask, still wearing those glaring stare.

"Just now." Jeno answered, obviously not really affected by Jaemin's glare. "Your hobby please?"

"Sleeping." Jaemin lazily answered.

"Favorite food?"

"Everything."

"Favorite color?"

As Jaemin heard the next question, he let out a fake cough. Trying to avoid it. "Seriously? You're asking about my favorite stuff, not a fact." He complains.

"It's also a fact you fool as long as it's about you. So what is it?"

"I don't have one." He answered quickly.

"You seems have one. Okay, I'll drop this question if you aren't comfortable about this. Next is, you hate the most?"

"It's you."

"Okay! It's me-- wait, what?!" Jeno looked at him in disbelief but Jaemin's blank expression remain while looking at him.

"Go! You should write that. Or else, I'll kill you."

"That's not right."

"Yes it is. You just said it, as long as it's about me. You choose me to be your partner in this fucking activity now don't complain!"

As if Jeno have a choice? He let a deep sigh in defeat. Okay, he will let Jaemin win today. Just today.

Apparently, Jaemin thought about his strange behavior. After he transfered in this school and unexpectedly became Jeno's seatmate, Jaemin became talkative when Jeno, his annoying classmate who's sitting beside him was messing with his life again. 

"Who told you that I'm complaining?! Look, I already wrote what you just said." he showed his paper right on front of Jaemin's face, so the younger look pleased.

"I'm gonna fill this paper right now without asking you." Jeno grins, but Jaemin still rolling his eyes.

However, curiosity hits Jaemin. He carefully moved a little forward without the older noticing and he made it. Quickly, Jaemin glanced at the paper and he was taken aback when realized that Jeno is writing about how good his voice is, he also write that Jaemin is freaking cute and handsome at the same time. 

Jaemin can't take it anymore so, he moved away from Jeno. He feel his cheeks were heating up by that sentences that he read. And there's something odd.

Jaemin's heart is fluttering. 

But why? Does he like it?

"Ugh. I really hate you Lee Jeno." he mumbled carefully for Jeno not to hear it.

....

"Here, take this." a large bread and pack of yogurt were thrown at Jaemin's desk.

Jaemin glance him and he met his seatmate's eye smile, smiling at him genuine that caught him off guard. Surely, Jeno is fond of smiling, like he has no problem at all. Jaemin somehow feel envious.

"What I'm going to do with this?"

"It's up to you whether you take it or leave it. That's my gift to you for becoming my partner. Thanks, Nana. Na pretty Jaemin either." Jeno winks.

Jaemin groaned and massage his temple to lessen his frustrations. But sadly, it didn't. Jaemin keeps having a slight headache because of his seatmate. He wished and keep wishing that Jeno could stop involving into his life. Another thing, it's dangerous for him, because a part of his heart can't resist Jeno. 

He looked at him again before taking the yogurt and bread inside his bag. He'll think about it wether to eat them or not.

Why the hell he can't resist this annoying boy beside him?

 

 

 

 

Short bonus..

Facts about Lee Jeno  
By: Na Jaemin  
(He didn't listen what Jeno told him to write. No one can stop Jaemin)

1\. Jeno is annoying.

2\. He smiles a lot, a bright one.

3\. He's my annoying seatmate, and yes he's really really annoying. Again.

4\. Jeno is a bit, handsome. Okay, I won't deny it.

5\. He said he's a good dancer.

6\. He's still annoying and it irritates me.

7\. He's friendly? Because he keeps talking to me even though we're not really close.

8\. Fluffy -.-

9\. I think, he's kind and really nice person. That everyone will love.

10\. He's amazing, but still annoying -,-

 

Facts about Na Jaemin  
By: Lee Jeno

1\. Jaemin is cute, hansome indeed. I want to keep him.

2\. His nickname is Nana because it suits him very well, you know? Jaemin is cute.

3\. He said he hates me. I don't belive it.

4\. Jaemin is lonely. I want to help him.

5\. He loves sleeping and eating food. Especially teobbokki.

6\. He has a really really cold voice that will make yourself calm. It's really good. I can tell that Jaemin sings well. It's like a music into ears. Please don't ignore him.

7\. He love his phone so much.

8\. He loves to be alone, I want to be with him. Thus, he won't be alone.

9\. Jaemin is pretending to be cold. I can tell that he's a bright person.

10\. Jaemin is pretty. I won't let everyone hurt him.


	5. CHAPTER 4

~~

"Yah! You still following that transfer student around? Still convincing him to be your friend? Its been a days. Wow, you're working hard." Donghyuck blurts and Renjun agreed.

"Am I?"

"You goddamn is." said Mark and chuckled.

Jeno shrugged and rest his body to his seat. He scan the whole place if there's a sign of Jaemin but none. Surely, that boy is alone again somewhere where nobody is around and he must find him. No matter what.

"I wouldn't get shock if one day you came and told us that you like Jaemin." Donghyuck said while shaking his head slowly and Chenle agreed by nodding.

"Me? What? Why would I like him?"

"I don't know. I just can see it. The way how you approach him even he's trying to avoid you and make you stay away? Yet you still don't give up even if you look like a stupid. That's the sign." said Donghyuck again.

"You should stop watching romantic tv dramas. You're being weird you know? Maybe Jeno just wanted to help him and become his friend. You're overthinking." Renjun said and gave Donghyuck a disgust look. It's not that Renjun think that his friend looks disgusting or what but the way how Donghyuck think.

"Don't look at me like that. I'm telling what can possibly happen in the future." he defend.

Is he a god or something to predict like that? Donghyuck sounds so sure of what he was saying. What if someday, he'll really end up liking Jaemin than thinking of him as a friend? No, he shouldn't think that way. He'll be in trouble and isn't sure if Jaemin would feel the same.

"By the way, is there any spot here in school where there's no student coming around?" Jeno confusedly asked while thinking where Jaemin can go at this time.

"A stock room maybe?" Jisung said.

"You fucking kidding me?" his eyebrow raised and Jisung flustered.

"I'm just thinking of a place where there's no exactly student is coming!" Jisung whines innocently and scrunch his nose.

"Alright. Just where is exactly the place?"

"Rooftop? No one goes there. Why do you ask?" said Mark.

Jeno shook his head. They did not know how introverted Jaemin is so probably they don't have an idea of what he's thinking right now.

Rooftop? That's right, or maybe at the garden from that day when he followed him. He must check both of the place or if he can't really find him, he'll just sneak in at the admin's room where you can see a numerous tv screen of the cctv camera inside the school so he can find Jaemin easily.

Jeno run as fast as he could at the garden first but there's no figure of Jaemin there and the last spot to go is at the rooftop so Jeno run quickly again. He didn't feel tired instead, he's kind'a excited.

"I knew it!" he said when he saw Jaemin sleeping with his earphone plugged in. Jeno tiptoed and making sure that he didn't make any sound until he reached Jaemin. This boy obviously wanted to runaway from him and make a long distance from everyone so no one can touch him.

Because of that, Jeno became more curious about him, and his life. What really happened to him and cause him like this? Did he close his heart so anyone can't enter inside? Jaemin can't do that forever.

He flicked Jaemin's forehead, not really hard. Just enough to wake him up. The moment Jaemin opened his eyes, he almost jump in surprise. He didn't expect that he'll see Jeno and found him easily. 

"What the hell? Why are you here?" Jaemin exclaimed.

"Do you think you can runaway from me? Wherever you go, I will find you."

"And why?"

"Because I wanted to! Let's just become friends!"

Jaemin sigh. There he goes again. Acting silly just to be his friend for petesake, Jeno won't think of leaving him alone just like that until he agrees of becoming his friend.

He thought, he will live a peaceful high school life here. But he was fucking wrong and he wanted to curse right now. But, his world stopped when he felt that Jeno is hugging him and burying his head into his neck.

Jaemin was taken aback and he heard his heartbeat is beating strangely fast than its normal beat.

"What do you think you're doing?" Jaemin asked nervously but he manage to make it calm.

"Me? I'm being tender right now just for you to consider me." Jeno said lazily.

"Let me go!" Jaemin ordered but he feels flustered. Just why? Why Jeno have to be like this? It is one of his weakness. It's getting hard now.

"No way. Until you consider me. I'm serious." and he tighten his grip.

It's a bit uncomfortable for Jaemin now and he's worrying that Jeno will hear his heartbeat. So, maybe there's no choice. Jaemin really don't like this but he have to do this and there's no way that Jeno will leave him alone for sure until he get what he wants.

"Okay, fine!" he yelled and made Jeno lift his gaze and shoot Jaemin's eyes. He felt his cheeks heated up.

Quickly, Jaemin looked away. Their faces is so close to each other because of Jeno's grip. It will be awkward if they'll exchange glances with that close.

"Hmm?"

"Let's be friends! Happy?" Jaemin exclaimed and he obviously gave up.

"Oh my God really?!" Jeno whooped and cupped the boy's entire face and for the second time, Jaemin was taken aback.

What is this guy doing? Is he aware of what he's doing right now?

Jeno is really excited? Just because of this? He must be crazy. For Jeno, becoming Jaemin's friend is an achievement cause for others, Jaemin is really hard to approach, but not for Jeno. Good thing it didn't last long cause he really won't leave him alone like that. He will do anything.

"Yah!" Jaemin squashed Jeno's palm on his face. "Sorry, I'm just happy." he smiled. His eye smile appeared and Jaemin will be a liar if he didn't admit that he's mesmerized by that eye smile.

"You're unbelievable!"

"I know right. So, let's hang out together."

Jaemin sigh. 

He screwed. 

It will be the end of his peaceful life because someone barged into his quiet and lonely world and why he can't push him away like he did to everyone who approach him back then at his previous school?

 

 

.....

Morning came, the sunlight is illuminating to Jeno's face and because of that, his eyes opened. He smiled as he sees the sun is already rose so time for school. 

Jeno smiled to himself while thinking that he'll going to see Jaemin again and it makes him go crazy inside while thinking about it.

They became friends yesterday that's why, Jeno feel so fire up today. There is really something to Jaemin that he keeps looking and he is on his way to start looking for it. The idea of mocking him is Jeno's way to have a conversation with Jaemin even though it's silly and surprisingy, it works!

While Jeno is having a good time in his own world, Jaemin could't stop cursing.

He still laying and keeps rolling on his bed while thinking wether he'll go to school today or not? But he can't tell his reason to his mother and if his excuse is related to his health, like Jaemin is not feeling well, his mom will probably freak out. She's sensitive about Jaemin's health. One time Jaemin told her that he's having a light headache, his mom insisted to bring him at the hospital to confine. That was really embarrassing and ridiculous so he can't let it happen again. But then, he can't blame his mother for it because she's just worried.

"Jaemin?" his mom called him.

"I- I'm going down!" he replied.

Jaemin harshly ruffled his hair and kick his pillow that fell earlier while him bitching around quietly. He can't let his mother hear him. She will worry.

"Goddamn it Lee Jeno, I really hate you."

~~

Jaemin's already and school and he keeps praying that he'll not going to bump into Jeno today, but who is he fooling? Jeno is his classmate, a seatmate rather and he can't avoid him.

Why am I acting like this? It's not like I accept his love and become my boyfriend or what?

And what the hell am I thinking?

He quickly slap his face to wash his thoughts out and walk slowly. But then, someone puts an arm around Jaemin's neck and he espy who the fuck it is and he can't be wrong that he is the one he hates.

Fucking Lee Jeno.

"Hi Jaemin!" the boy greet him delightly and smiled.

Seeing Jeno's smile, his annoyance disappeared in just a blink of an eye. He seems happy and Jaemin should be annoyed right now.

But he can't?

"My friend!" he added.

"Y- Yah! Let go."

"I won't. Let's go Nana!"

Gosh. He called him Nana again. 

"Don't Nana me! It sounds like a dog's name."

"Hell no! It's cute. Can't you see it? If my friends will hear about it, they will like it too for sure. Right, Nana." Jeno chuckled and pulled Jaemin and they both headed to their classroom.

Jaemin felt his cheeks heated up by Jeno's action and he's really uncomfortable about this. He's been alone for a year and now, Jaemin is having a tough at socializing. But Jeno insisted to approach him as a friend.

Its not that he hates him by declining his offer. Jaemin lost his friends by leaving him alone after his parents got divorced and his friends hated him because of that. 

Jaemin is afraid of getting hurt again that's why he pushes everyone away.

I guess, this is really how I will live my life? Take the risk for everything and later on, I will end up hurting again.

"Yah Donghyuck!" Jeno tap someone's shoulder. 

The boy faced them and he looks triggered by their appearance. Donghyuck is not expecting this kind of picture.

"I want you to meet my new friend. Jaemin!" 

"Yah!" Jaemin quietly hissed Jeno and glaring at him.

"Omo, Jaemin? Hi! I'm Donghyuck, nice to meet you. I'm one of Jeno's friend. He talks a lot about you." Donghyuck reach for Jaemin's hand to do a shakehands and before Jaemin could refuse, it happened already.

He did? Why would Jeno talks about him?

Dang!

Jaemin answered by laughing awkwardly but he isn't smiling so he look like a fool there. He did not know what to say because he's really not fond of talking since then. But he felt that he talks a lot since he met Jeno.

"H-hello. D-Donghyuck." Jaemin greet the boy nervously. Feeling really uncomfortable. This is really new!

"Don't be awkward. We're humans too. Starting today, you'll be with us. I will introduce you to our other friends." Jeno says.

My god! There's more?!

"Hey, we're going to our respective seats. Later again." the latter said and waved at Donghyuck and winked.

The boy sigh in defeat. He wanted to runaway, but it seems like the latter will find him later on, wherever he go. Why does he care about Jaemin's business at all? 

That's odd.

"Hey you Jeno, be honest with me. What's with you seriously?"

The other throw a puzzled look and eyebrow rose at the sudden question. Jaemin put down his bag pack and face the boy again with perplexed expression. He really don't get it, Jeno and him were a total strangers and it doesn't make fucking sense when this guy here in front of him wished to be his friend?

Its not that Jaemin is overreacting. He simply cannot believe any of it now.

"What are you trying to say?" Jeno asked back.

"You seriously want me to be your friend?"

"Yes! Is there something wrong about that?" Jeno said, seems like a bold one.

"We do not know each other."

"That's why I want to befriend with you. To know you. I want to know a lot about you. Did I answer your question? Calm down Jaemin okay? I'm not going to betray you."

I wish you aren't one of them.

Jaemin's thoughts were lost when he felt the other's warm hand on his and tighten its grip. Jeno held his hand.

"Relax. We're not bad as what you think we are."

~~~

"Hey! Pay attention. I have to introduce someone." Jeno announced and hit the table to catch their attentions.

"We're listening you idiot." Donghyuck blurts while rolling his eye.

Jaemin is hiding at Jeno's behind and hands were clutched tightly cause he is nervous to death. Swear, he do not really want to do this because it will make him anxious but he can't win against Jeno so here he is.

He really wants to hit him right away.

"Okay, here. My new friend, Jaemin." Jeno held Jaemin's hand and pull him gently because he don't want to scare the boy.

"Finally! I know this day will come! I'm Mark by the way. This is Chenle, Jisung and Renjun. That black boy is Donghyuck." 

Donghyuck kick the eldest ass after beside Jeno and shoot him a glare. Mark shrieked in pain that Donghyuck cause, heck he didn't know that he can hit that strong.

"Ah! That's hurt!"

"It's tan! Not black you big shit! There's a huge difference." Donghyuck whines.

Jaemin wants to laugh at them being playful but he can't if he wasn't nervous. After a year of being alone, this day came and this is getting awkward because Jaemin is not used to it. It's like a phobia that he want to avoid but he can't now cause he was dragged into the scene because of his seatmate.

"Don't worry Jaemin, they're just like that but believe me, they are all nice person." he stated.

While scanning Jaemin's face, Jeno can't help but to hold the other's hand tight. His hands were trembling. He must be really tensed and Jeno wish that Jaemin will get over it. Jeno offered a seat for Jaemin beside him and the boys were starting to talk to him.

"Hey Jaemin, have some food. We bought a lot of food because Donghyuck said that Jeno will introduce a new friend to us and it happened to be you." Renjun said while offering Jaemin to take some food. It's a lunch time now so Jaemin must be hungry and yes, they prepared a lot. This is one of their way to welcome a new friend.

"I hope we can get closer to you." the youngest mumbled. Jisung is feeling shy too.

"Feel free to eat. Today's meal was Mark Lee's treat for everyone in this table because there's an occassion wherein, another friend will join us. And it's you." - Donghyuck said. Chenle hand over the chopstick to Jaemin.

"I-I'm fine. T-Thank you." he stuttered.

"You can't fool me. You aren't fine." 

Before Jaemin could talk, his tummy let a soft growl and everyone at the table heard it. "Aish." he punched his stomach playfully. He can't hit it hard because surely he will cry in pain.

The boys chuckled and for some uncertain reason, Jaemin felt relieve, its been a long time since he has in a circle of friends. Now, he became a member of a new squad again, Jaemin is missing this feeling and he just realized it today. While watching Jaemin, Jeno pick a piece of egg rolls and he put it inside Jaemin's mouth so he cannot complain. He was taken aback and glared at him, heck! Jeno is the only one who can do that to him. He really has a lot of guts and it's making him want to congratulate the boy. Note for the sarcasm.

After hearing his tummy's complaints, Jaemin started to dig the food in. This is not the right time to feel ashame.

On his side, Jeno smiled at the sight of the boy beside him.

Their friendship is getting started. He hope that it will give Jaemin a good effect in the future.

...


	6. CHAPTER 5

~~~~

Its been weeks since Jaemin got his new friends and surprisingly, they're getting along and they are all nice and a little bit of being stupid when they're fooling around to each other. Thus, it shows how much they are close and important to each other. Jeno was right. 

However, Jaemin still worried. What if, he told them about his family's status? Would they hate him too like his ex-friends did back then? Will they leave him too? After gaining friends, Jaemin still not smiling because of it. There's still a thorn inside his heart and he can't feel relax sometimes. But still, he was happy.

"You look anxious. Is everything okay?" The elder ask him. Jeno.

He nodded as a response.

"You're not a good liar Jaemin." Jeno stated.

The younger let a deep sigh. Will it be okay if he tell Jeno everything? Of course not, he can't and he won't. But on the second thought, he can't live like this forever. It's hard.

"No. I'm just tired." 

Worried. That word simply explain how Jeno feels while looking at the younger. He know that something is up. For the short period of time that he decide to know Jaemin and observed him quietly from behind, he perceive his actions.

Their class eneded early so there is a lot of time for him and Jaemin to play around a bit.

"Yah, do you know about this?" Jeno pointed the door bell's house beside them and Jaemin slowly shook his head, not knowing anything. How can he know? He was introverted.

"That's a door bell." Jaemin answered like an infant. Jeno's right eyebrow rose cause Jaemin looks cute when he is acting innocent like everytime Jeno is talking to him about some random things.

His face flushed in pink. >•<

Jeno let a fake cough to clear his weird thoughts.

"I know. But, do you know what is fun?" he grin and came near to the door bell and poked it.

Not once but repeated and Jaemin interruped to stop him because it's silly. But Jeno didn't listen to him and he keeps poking until the owner of the house appeared with a face who's about to wig out and ready to kick their ass.

The both males frowned.

"Run!!"

Jeno grab the younger's wrist and pull him along. Jaemin is now running not really realizing what the heck just happened but beside him, Jeno is laughing. Seriously, if they aren't running he will surely hit him hard.

"Yah! Why did you do that?!" Jaemin hissed in the middle of running.

"To have fun. So stop blabbering." Jeno laugh.

"I'm not!" 

"Quick! He's almost there." 

Jaemin cursed because of their situation but all he have to do now is to focus in escaping. The man look so scary for him and he can't look right on his face.

"Yah! You two come back here!!"

"Run faster!" the younger commanded but Jeno laugh it out. Seriously he can't stop laughing at the situation cause he love it so much. He's having fun, unlike the other.

The two males hide at the first car they sees and Jaemin is the one who's pulling Jeno now.

"Damn it Jeno!"

The man earlier still running after them but he did not see where did the boys go so he keep running until he skip the car where they were hiding.

Jaemin breathe in relief and quickly hit the elder beside him.

"Ah! Why?"

"You! Don't do it again! I'll kill you, swear! I don't care if you're older than me by months!"

"It's fun though."

"Do you find this fun? Are you crazy?! Sure! You're enjoying this, but I am not."

"Why are you complaining? You're running faster than me. Stop being a chick!" Jeno flick his finger right in front of the younger.

"What did you say? I'm not being a chick you punk." Jaemin defended but Jeno replied by giggling.

They'd stay there for a second before deciding to leave the place when they noticed that the man earlier is already gone. Jaemin is still glaring at Jeno for making him run fast. It is the first time that he run like bull for the rest of his life and he didn't know that he can actually run fast because in the first place, he's not into sports. But Jeno, beside him is just chuckling.

"Will you shut up?"

"I can't. You're really cute Jaemin when you're pissed." 

Jaemin rolled his eyes at the complement wait is it even a complemen? but on the other side, he kind'a like it and cheeks turned into pinkish. He blushed.

"Come on. Let's do it again." Jeno pulled him but Jaemin loosen into his grip. "No! I won't running like that again." 

"Okay." Jeno answered softly.

However, Jaemin thought that Jeno will stop his silly play but he's freaking wrong when Jeno draw close at the near house and start poking the doorbell again repeatedly. Quickly, Jaemin grabbed him and both of them stared at the gate when the owner appeared. She looks like a widow. 

Wow, how did they know?

And the funny thing is, she looks scary too. Scarier than the man earlier who looks like a goon.

"Yah! I know what were you trying to do you ridiculous fucking worthless kid!!"

"Oh my god, she's really angry. What are we going to do?" Jaemin whispered and nudge his elbow.

"We have to run of course."

The woman was about to catch them when Jaemin dragged Jeno with him already and the elder was taken aback a little. Wow, that was fast. But then, he laugh it off and they were running together again now.

"I thought you wouldn't run again?" Jeno teased him.

"Shut up. Focus on running! I don't like the idea of tripping with you." 

They did it again, Jaemin never fails to amaze Jeno when it comes to his abilities. First his voice, second his visual, third his speed and now, Jaemin is running like a bull again. They hid themselves into the first spot they sees to escape again in this kind of trouble that Jeno caused.

"There she is. Omo, look how funny her face is. haha!" 

Jaemin agreed and he burst into laughter too wherein, he catch the elder's attention by hearing the soft chuckles that he wanted to hear everyday, everytime when he's with him. 

Jeno was literally taken aback. It feels like a dream.

His eyes were filled of sparkling lights and stucked at the pretty visual that Jaemin has, and he will have for life. It is the first time that Jeno saw his smile and heck, it was really really beautiful. It is the most beautiful thing that he witnessed for all his life and he want to fixate it. It's like a blossom to his heart.

"Why?" the younger confusedly asked him when he realized that Jeno is not paying attention on what he was saying.

The younger's voice made Jeno realized that he was stucked for a second at the beautiful sight he was seeing. If he will tell Jaemin that he notice that he saw him smile now, which is the first time since he transfered Jaemin will be uncomfortable with it. So Jeno must keep quiet for now, he thought.

"Nothing. I didn't know that you were really beautiful."

After hearing his complement, Jaemin's cheeks flushed in pink. What's with Jeno? Why is he complementing Jaemin and made him feel like crazy? True to be told, Jaemin feel strange whenever he's with his seatmate and when he's giving him a complement, his heart always fluttered. Jaemin admits, it's amazing. But why? Why does he need to feel this kind of weird feelings?

"Ha?"

"Believe me, you're really beautiful for the past days, I thought you're just cute. Why are there so many beautiful things in you?"

"And why are you praising me?"

"I'm not. I'm just telling you the truth. Can't you see it?"

"What are you s-saying?" Jaemin looks away, pouting his lips and trying to hide his face because he didn't know how it looks like after hearing those praising words.

"Heh, you're so cute." Jeno pinch Jaemin's cheeks.

"Aish. Now what? Should we keep pestering them?" Jaemin grins.

"I thought you didn't like this idea because it's not fun? And now you're asking me if we should continue? You're really something." Jeno chuckled and keep pinching Jaemin's fluffy cheek.

"Is it that bad to try? Let's go home if you don't want." Jaemin was about to stand and walk away but Jeno grab his wrist quickly.

"Let's go."

Jeno offered his hand and Jaemin accept it smilingly. He didn't know why, but he feels happy today without even realizing that he's smiling already. Is he really having fun now? Thanks to Jeno because of that. 

The two males keep fooling around and pestering the neighborhood. Run here, run there and everywhere while hands were clutched together. It seems like they forgot the time because they're both having fun, a priceless smiles that cannot be buy and thousand of laughs.

~


	7. CHAPTER 6

A night breeze were kissing the both of the two males cheeks while heading home. It seems that the boys wasn't aware that the sky is getting dark already so it means, they need to go home.

It's quiet. No one has an urge to talk but the quiet atmosphere is comfortable while walking.

Jeno, at the side was taking a glimpse of the younger beside him while bitting his lip. He wants to walk him home but he is shy to ask, scratch that. He's just being careful. He think that Jaemin is sensitive about his life but on the second thought, it won't change if he keep his mouth shut always and never ask him about his life.

"Hey, Jaemin." he called him.

"Hm?"

"Can I walk you home?"

Jaemin glance at him and gave him a confused look but then he nodded. Right, Jaemin didn't complain instead, he gave him a little smile so Jeno was taken aback again. How did it happen? Earlier today, the younger seems annoyed at him cause he keep dragging Jaemin everywhere while making a fuss. But this time, he is smiling. Was it really a big deal for Jeno? Maybe yes? His first impression about Jaemin is he looks lonely and not fond of smiling that's why, he's really shook.

"Can you? I'm okay with it." he answered calmly.

The elder hold his breath. Damn it! Why did Jaemin have to be beautiful like this? And why is that? His heart is melting while staring those beautiful smiles. He wonder what's with it? Why would his heart flutter? Was he touched? That finally, he can smile now? 

Damn it Jeno, get yourself together.

They end up going to Jaemin's home together without uttering a single word, but enjoying the comfortable silence between them. The night breeze is the only noise that they can hear at this time. It's not awkward though. 

It doesn't matter if they keep walking like this at least they were together, Jeno thought.

Wait.. What? 

What the hell he's thinking.

"We're here." Jaemin mumbled and Jeno looked at the maroon house with golden brown roof in front of them.

The house is quite simple. Not huge, but not also small. It was filled by different kind of flowers outside. Even their gate was filled of flowers. Really, Jaemin's family love plants, it's not very obvious though. Jeno thought.

"Thanks for walking with me. You know, you don't have to do that." Jaemin pursed his lips while rubbing his nape, feeling shy in front of the elder and glancing him some short looks. His eyes can't stay still.

There he goes again. Being cute. Jeno can't stand it because his cheeks were heating up again. But he loves the sight. 

This is unfair, why everything about Jaemin is cute? Even just rubbing his nape. Really Jeno?! 

"I love doing this. Don't worry. I can walk you home everyday. I'll keep you safe." he did not know what he's saying. That's probably the spell of Jaemin's cuteness and Jeno is affected.

"Really?"

"Mm." he nodded.

"By the way, thank you for today. I had fun. For the mean time, I didn't think about my worries." Jaemin smiled. He was about to go inside but Jeno stopped him quickly by grabbing gently his arms.

"Jaemin-ah, you can tell me your problems if you want someone to lean on. I can be that person. I'm a good listener and I promise you, I won't judge. Remember, we're friends."

Right, they were friends and Jaemin must trust him. What is friend's for if he can't trust Jeno?

The question is..

Is Jaemin's ready to trust again?

******

Sandwich, sausage and orange juice were already prepared when Jaemin get down from his room and there his mom, watching for today's news while waiting for him.

"Morning mom." Jaemin greet Mrs. Na to get her attention. 

Quickly, she noticed him and gave him a usual warm smile. And for the first time after the storm, Jaemin responded a little smile. So specifically, Mrs. Na was literally taken aback when he witnessed his only son smiled. 

"Oh my god." she gasp and cover her mouth by her both hands.

"Jaemin my baby. Did you just smile at me?" she added and cupped her son's cheeks and Jaemin innocently shook his head.

He did?

Since when? He didn't know. 

"Uhm, is there a problem with that mom?"

"Nothing. I'm just happy. It's been a long time when I saw you smile." she smiled and caressed her son's soft raven hair.

Okay fine, he really did smile. 

As soon as Mrs. Na hugged him, Jaemin's heart soften. Knowing that her mother felt relieve, Jaemin felt that another thorn from his heart was fallen. What now? Should he tell Jeno about his family matter? But Jaemin was scared as hell because he was traumatized from his past, the time when he told his friends about his problem. Including his other friends. Renjun, Donghyuck, Mark, Jisung and Chenle. Wow. He made friends but still he can't believe it.

He can't keep it a secret forever.

"Who's that boy with you yesterday?" 

Oh, his mother must have seen it. 

"He's my f-friend. Jeno."

"Really? I'm happy for you Jaeminie. I can tell that your friend is kind. Look, he even take you home."

"Yeah. I guess." 

After taking his breakfast, Jaemin went to his mother to say goodbye and kiss her cheek. He somehow feel greatful today.

When Jaemin was out of his house, he almost pass out when he saw a figure of Jeno standing beside their gate. Jeno was waiting for him.

"Yah! You scared me. What are you doing here?" Jaemin asked him flustering.

"I'm waiting for you because I want to go to school with you. Gotta problem with that?"

Jaemin shook his head and tighten his grip into his bag pack strap. Well, he didn't expecting Jeno to come so he's happy to see him today. 

But why would he? 

He didn't know. He's just happy and feeling great out of a sudden and by his presence.

"Good. Come on." 

Jeno reach for his hand and hold it tight and then they're both heading to their school now. The younger keeps trying hard not to smile by bitting his lower lip, he's afraid that Jeno would find him weird. 

"Excuse me, uhm. Why are you holding my hand? I'm not a kid anymore for your information." Jaemin asked him.

"Yes, you aren't a kid anymore but your cuteness is making me think that you're still a kid who need to take care of."

"What? Cuteness? Seriously when are you going to stop teasing me?" Jaemin whines and stomp his feet on the ground.

"I'm not teasing you Nana." the elder said and his eye smile flashing into the younger.

It stopped him from whining because he became distracted for a while. Jaemin shook his head to clear what on his mind and walk silently with Jeno until they both reached the bus stop. Apparently, the bus came just in time so both of them could come to school without getting late.

As soon as they arrived, Renjun run into them and hugged the younger, not giving a care at the other.

"Hi Jaemin! You came together huh." Renjun greet him delightly.

"Uhm, hi Renjun. Well, yes. It happened that way."

"Did he came to your house?" 

"He did." the younger innocently answered.

A smirk formed on the elder's lips while looking at the both boys beside him. Jeno's eyebrows were plucked when he sensed what kind of look was Renjun had. "Why are you looking at me like that?" Jeno ask confusedly.

"Oh, nothing. Seems like Donghyuck's prediction was right, well let's see. Ahe. Come on. Don't get huffy." Renjun asnwered sounds like teasing at the same time before dragging Jaemin with him.

"Yah! Don't pull him hard like that! You'll gonna hurt my friend you lil' piece of crap!" he screamed.

"Shut the fuck up! When did you start caring about your friends? Am I not your friend? Wow Lee Jeno. Don't me." Renjun scoff and smirk at him.

Renjun rolled his eyes on him before he and Jaemin get inside their classroom. The blond haired boy shook his head before following them. Renjun were saying nonsense things these days, he wonder if his friend was still okay to say those things.

Suddenly, Mark appeared in front of them and stood beside Renjun.

"Jaemin-ah, tell me if Jeno is being a pain on your neck. I'll teach him a lesson. But I want you to know, that even if he's kind'a annoying, uhh, no scratch that. He's really annoying sometimes but he's nice and soft. You can depend on him." Mark raise his hand and give Jaemin a thumbs-up and wink.

"What the hell are you saying?" Renjun.

"Just that. It's a warning."

"Yah! I'm not a dangerous person! Why are you telling Nana that I'm annoying?"

"I didn't. I said you're nice. I think you have a hearing problems."

"Wah, hyung seriously, you're full of nonsense. Go away." Jeno ignored him completely before heading to his seat.

"What about you? You're no fun."

"Scratch that! Jaemin is having fun with me."

Renjun and Mark both laugh at Jeno's complaints. Luckily, Donghyuck's still not around. If he's here already, for sure Jeno will be fried because they will keep teasing him. On the other side, Jaemin silently laugh at them and both of the elders move their eyes into the younger.

Both eyes were wide open. Including Jeno, can't blame him. He's still in shock too. He noticed that his friends were taken aback so quickly, Jeno pulled them.

"Jaemin stay there, we have to do something." Jeno shouted and dragged the both elder friends outside so they can talk. It's an urgent talk.

"Hey, why are we here?" the eldest asked.

"I have to tell you something."

"Why do I feel like, this is the first time I saw Jaemin smile?" Renjun blurts, not even asking why both of them were dragged by Jeno outside.

"It's wasn't the first time. Actually, he's smiling since yesterday." Jeno mumbled.

"Really? So, Jaemin was not really fond of smiling?"

"I don't know but, I think so. That's why we're both here to talk about that. If you see him smile, don't tell him you noticed. I have a feeling that he will feel strange if we tell him that we noticed. Thus, we can still see him smile." Jeno explained and the two males were listening to him carefully.

"Alright. We won't talk. We know that you treasures Jaemin the most." Mark said and pat the younger at his shoulder. "But you know? You're talking like you already know him. And why would you?" he added. Jeno pursed his lips. Right, he feel like that sometimes, but he don't know why. 

"Hey Jeno, do you love seeing Jaemin smile? It's beautiful right?" Renjun.

"Yeah. My inside are enthralling. He looks bright when smiling."

"I know right." Renjun giggled and put his arms around the eldest neck. Something is up about his way of laughing but Jeno ignore it.

"Okay. Thanks."

After talking, the three boys walk inside the classroom and Jeno return to his seat beside Jaemin. The younger was quietly surfing through his phone again and he bet that Jaemin didn't notice him, he's on his own world again. *sigh*

~

"Jaemin-ah, come with me." Renjun approach the male who just woke up and a bit surprise. 

When Jaemin realized that he was asleep during the whole lunch break, his tummy groaned and he's completely hungry this time. The atmosphere caught him off guard cause there's no annoying boy today. 

Where did Jeno go?

"Ahh, Jeno is practicing at the field now. He's a member of a soccer team and yeah, for your information, I was told to announce today that there's no classes these whole afternoon. The teacher's are gathering at the faculty room because they're having a meeting." the elder explained.

"You must be hungry. Come on."

Jaemin nodded and stood up from his seat. How did he fall asleep? Good thing, there's no teacher around to scold him. His arm was aching since he used it at his pillow to sleep on his desk and he's complaining under his breath.

"Renjun hyung. Where are we going?" the younger asked after grabbing some food to eat. Renjun insist when he said that he'll eat sandwich only for his lunch cause lunch time passed already but Jaemin said he was fine so Renjun let him be. Even Jeno told him earlier to take care of Jaemin while he's not around and make sure to eat lunch.

Wah. That guy really cares for Jaemin. It wasn't shocking at all after Donghyuck told them that Jeno will possibly fall for Jaemin. Renjun thought while smiling.

"I told you not to call me hyung, I'm just 5 months older." Renjun giggled. "By the way, we're going to field to watch Jeno practice." he said and Jaemin nodded.

Oh, I didn't know that little shit can play soccer.

As the two boys reached the area, Jaemin already found the elder's figure. It isn't hard to find him anyway because of his glowing blonde hair so no worries. Mark, Donghyuck, Chenle and Jisung were already there, cheering for Jeno. What a supportive friends he has and now he's one of them.

"Go Jeno! That's right! Kick his ass if he's getting on your way!" Donghyuck hollered. His voice was being heard in every part of the field but his friends did not told him to keep quiet. It won't help. He's stubborn type. 

"Yah, Chani is on Jeno's team. Why would he kick his ass you crazy little black boy?!" Mark hissed.

"I don't care! He keeps getting on Jeno's way. He can't score because of him! I'm going to kill that kid. And it's fucking tan! Not black! You're being a dickhead again!" Donghyuck greeted his teeth.

"Don't. Chani isn't getting on Jeno hyung's way. He just want to discover his new style. You're jumping into conclusions." Chenle stated with his arms were closed.

Donghyuck look at the younger in disbelief. Did he just take that brat side? "I am not taking any sides hyung." Chenle defended. He can read what Donghyuck have on his mind.

While the others were arguing, Jaemin was quietly watching his annoying seatmate (slash) friend playing the game. Just wow, he really did considered Jeno as his friend now. He broke his own promise that until the end, he don't need friends. It amazes him how Jeno kick the ball aesthetically while enjoying it. So how could Donghyuck said that Jeno's teammate Chani was getting on Jeno's way? They have their own way. 

"Fine. He's really good and handsome at the same time. Goddamn it Lee Jeno."


	8. CHAPTER 7

♥♥♥  
~  
"Why do I feel like, Chani's making you irk even though he's not doing anything bad to you?" Renjun asked him because Donghyuck keep whining everytime Chani scores.  
"I hate that guy seriously." he answered.  
On their side, Mark was caught off and now pretending that he's focused on the game so he can eavesdrop to their conversation. Renjun's right. It doesn't make sense that Donghyuck hated him. Everytime. Not just today.   
"Why?" Jisung ask too.  
"Because he's adorable. All I want to do is, keep hating him instead of having a crush on him. Plus his voice, it's too deep yet husky, and I really hate it." Donghyuck stomp his feet in annoyance but his inside were fanboying over Chani. Very nice!  
"What? You hate him because you like him? What are you?" The youngest look at him.  
"Tsh. I have to find ways to dislike him. I heard some of bitches there talking about how charming he is. Everyone talks about him in a nice way."  
"You just have to ignore h-him." the eldest said without looking at them. "Like, don't stare at him. You can just look at me- I mean us!"  
"I'm trying. But we all know how popular that brat is."  
"Why don't you just like him? I mean, its not a bad thing to like him though." Renjun.  
"Don't wanna!"  
"No way!" Mark said too.  
Jaemin on their side is listening to them but his eyes caught an interesting sight so he quickly shift his gaze to the eldest. Mark is not really watching, Jaemin noticed his expression while clenching his fist so he assumed that maybe he is listening to Donghyuck. Mark had this transparent side, he can read easily.  
So what's wrong? Did Mark like that Chani too and he's getting angry at Donghyuck now?  
"And why?" Renjun hissed then furrowed his eywbrow. "Why Mark hyung? Why can't he like Chani?"  
"Well I think, Donghyuck hyung and Chani are perfect together. He has a manly side." said Chenle and linked his arms to Jisung.  
"Perfect? Are you kidding me?"  
"What the fuck! Just why Mark? Just answer the damn question!" Renjun exclaimed.  
"Aish you scared me! You fuck! Don't shout!" Donghyuck then hit Renjun on his nape.  
"There's no likeable about that punk. His orange hair doesn't suit him. He looks like an abandoned carrot! Just think that way!"  
Or Mark likes Donghyuck?  
"Right Jaemin?" everybody are staring at him now so Jaemin kind'a taken aback.  
"Eo? Oh. T-That's right." he answered but not sincere. Jaemin didn't know how to react too because he can relate to Donghyuck. He found that Chani boy cute too. "But his orange hair looks good on him."   
"Hahaha! Oh my God!" The youngers were laughing.  
However,  
Jeno is too way more handsome than the said boy.  
Wait. What?  
Oh no. Scratch that. Jaemin thought.  
Jaemin loved the atmosphere even though sometimes he felt uncomfortable, he still wasn't used to it. Sure, he misses this kind of feeling but on the second thought, it's okay to be here, with them and new environment. Will it be possible for them to accept him as he is?  
"Quit liking him! He like girls." Mark again. He really against the idea of Donghyuck liking Chani.  
"Exactly. He ditch me for a girl when I'm planning to confess my love for him when I was on 6th grade."  
The boys didn't show their reactions for a second but they were literally shocked. So that's the reason? Donghyuck still like Chani but he don't want to like him anymore.   
"Oh." is the only word that can express their feelings.   
"Okay, draft that fucking topic off about that Chani boy and focus on watching Jeno hyung." Chenle demand and they're all agree to him.  
~  
"Oi! Where do you think you're going young man?" Jeno pulled the younger's bag strap to stop him from walking away after Jeno finishes showering and now wearing their classy golden school uniform.  
"Where else? I'm going home." Jaemin answered lazily. (as usual)  
"Don't go." Jeno pouted so Jaemin's eyebrow furrowed.   
"Don't tell me you want to hang out again? Aren't you tired? You're always hanging out with me. I think Mark will complain because you're with me instead of them if you keep doing this." Jaemin explained.  
"Nothing is wrong about that. Mark is busy to impress someone."   
Jaemin smelled the sweet vanilla flavor that came from Jeno's new showered hair and truth to be told, he loves the smell. It's making him want to sniff more.   
"We're having a music class tomorrow. Do you have something to sing on your mind already?"  
"I'm not interested. Thanks."  
"Boi! You can't say that. You're one of the singers tomorrow and you can't escape."  
"Then how could I sing? I don't even know what singing is. I won't do it!" Jaemin exclaimed and walk ahead.  
Jeno still follows him. He'll force Jaemin to sing whether the boy will be mad at him again or not (Jeno is used of Jaemin's face and attitude whenever he messes with him) because first of all, Jaemin has a good voice and second Jaemin will have a good future because of his voice. Everyone will love it for sure. Jeno can see it so he's going to make Jaemin to believe him no matter what. Jeno is concern everything about Jaemin. Everything  
"You'll drop your grade if you won't sing."  
"Who cares?" he asked lazily.  
"Me."   
A silence appeared between the both of them before Jeno realized what he said. He noticed that the younger was taken aback. Is Jaemin feels uncomfortable? But why? Nothing's wrong with it because in the first place, he really cares. Well, as Jaemin's friend.  
"Y-You? Why w-would you." the younger asked stuttering.   
"Because I'm concern. We're friends, remember?"  
Right, they were friends. He almost forgot, what is he thinking?  
Jaemin gasp when Jeno grabbed him and run together to go outside and now he's cursing under his breath. This guy seriously love to surprise him in every action he did.   
The two males arrived at the bus stop where they can see 7/11 store and Jaemin is gasping for an air. Heck, his punk friend made him run like a bull again as if someone's after them. Where are they going again this time?   
"Stay here, I'll buy drinks." said Jeno.  
"Go. Never comeback."  
"Aish. You little punk!" Jeno flicked him on his forehead before running away to the 7/11 store while laughing. "Ow! That's hurt. How could you!" Jaemin whines. He was about to complain more but Jeno was inside already so Jaemin let out a sigh instead.  
While waiting for Jeno, Jaemin took his phone and open his facebook account. It's been a while since he log in. Nothing is important while surfing there but the thing that caught his eyes is, he have a friend request.  
Lee Jeno wants to be your friend  
Jaemin isn't surprise now. Even in his sns account, Jeno found him.  
Wow, he's really something because he found himself smiling because of this thing. This small thing.  
"Here you go." a cold drink has thrown on his tigh.  
"You're fast."  
"I know right. Come on." Jeno said before dragging the younger to get inside the bus that just came.  
Where are they going this time? Jaemin wants to complain, he really do but apparently, he got tired of it too because what's the purpose of whining if in the end, he won't win against this annoying friend of him?  
"Where are we going?" the younger asked.  
"I'm going home with you. Didn't I told you that I'll walk you home? Here, I'm keeping my promise."  
Why Jeno is so nice to me? I wonder if he's nice to others too, not just to me.   
Probably.   
While the bus is riding, Jeno keeps talking about some random things to Jaemin. Knowing the younger, he's not that talkative at all and for Jeno's point of view, he wanted to have a talk to Jaemin. He doesn't care about the topic, as long as he can hear Jaemin's voice. It doesn't matter.  
Truth to be told, he's a bit obssessed to the younger's voice. He wonder why?  
"You know why I choose to study at SOPA? Because they can help me to improve my dancing skills, and you know what? Because of this school, I learned to rap and my dream to become an idol appeared. At first, all I want is to dance only. My father wants me to become a lawyer but I don't really like the picture of me defending the killers. But when I told him about my dream, he supported me."  
A dream? Jaemin snorted. He had a dream too, but he stopped dreaming when the people he love that he thought to be with him until the end left and hated him. Just because his parents divorced. No one will support him, even his mother lost her attention to him. That's why he got depressed.  
He's envious of Jeno.  
"What about you?" the older asked, pertaining to his dream.  
"I stopped dreaming." Jaemin answered honestly.  
"You did? Why? I mean, we're still young to stop dreaming."  
"Things happened. I don't know anymore."  
After Jaemin answered, they became quiet. He didn't know what to say and seeing Jaemin loosing his hope, his heart cracked inside. He feel hurt too and for some unknown reason, it's making Jeno want to cry. The elder didn't know why he would feel like this, hurting.   
~~  
"Hey, stay here for a while. I'm going to pee. Fuck! This is so wrong timing. Damn it." Jeno complain. Luckily there's a nearby cafe there to ask if it's okay to use the comfort room or he can just simply order a slice of cake and give it to Jaemin.  
"Wait me here. Don't go anywhere okay?"   
"Alright! Just go!" he said, assuring the older because Jeno looks like he doesn't trust Jaemin. "I'll be fast!" then he left.  
After Jeno left, Jaemin decide to sit at the near bench. Why is Jeno like that? He has a car to pick him at the school but he seems like to ride the bus instead? What's gotten into him?  
"He's really weird." he muttered.  
"Look what do we have here!" a loud voice caught his attention and Jaemin surprised when he saw three males were drawing close to him. They aren't his schoolmates, looking from the uniforms they're wearing.  
"A money!" the guy with a piercing said smirking.  
"No. It's gold. Look, he probably studying to SOPA. I heard that most of the student their are all rich. Yah! Give us some money." the dirty-blonde haired guy said.  
"I... I d-don't have a m-money." Jaemin stuttered. He's damn nervous and scared to death now. He got scared easily to strangers. Looking at this three school guys here makes him want to faint and he thinks that they're not just a typical student. They have an aura of being a gangster.  
"You expecting us to believe that? Come on, give us some money! Do it while I'm being nice to you. Thanks to your pretty face."   
Jeno!  
These guys looks like they are ready to punch him anytime if he still don't give them anything. At that moment, Jaemin felt pathetic, he couldn't do anything even protecting himself. He's weak and hopeless.   
"W-wait a s-second." he nervously said and put his hand inside his pocket. He had some coins there. Will it help? "H-H-Here."  
A guy with a piercing's eyebrow twisted and looked at Jaemin very angry. Now, Jaemin is terrified, he will cry anytime. "You fucking kidding me you little kid?!!" the said guy exclaimed before punching Jaemin on his jaw. He was about to escape but they caught him again by grabbing his collar and pulled him closer.  
"Jeno!!!" The only word that escape from him. He felt hopeless and now praying that Jeno will hear him.   
The moment Jeno saw what's going on and heard the familiar voice when he's out of the cafe, he run quick as he can to reach at his friend spot.  
"Don't touch him!!!" Jeno screamed as soon as he reached Jaemin.  
Jeno pulled Jaemin away to that guy's grip and hide the younger behind him. "Are you okay?" he asked full of concern and care. "N-n-no." he cried, trembling with a hint of being scared.  
The older male snorted when he heard the younger. There's something inside him was hot and boiling from anger when he saw how Jaemin looks horrified because of these three unknown males that is smirking now.  
"Another gold. Yeah! We're lucky to--" Jeno didn't let the guy finish what he's going to say and punched him hard on his face. "Fuck! What did you just do you fucking ridiculous piece of shit?!"   
"Yah! Are you picking up a fight now?" the third guy asked and Jeno punched him too after asking. "Aish this kid. I'm annoyed right now. I won't forgive you!"  
"Who told you to touch him?! Why did you hurt him you pathetic bastards!" Jeno shriek and now, he's starting to throw some hard punch in every part of the guys face. Totally hard because they bleed. He has this skill of being a good fighter. When he's still elementary he learned some martial arts and he keeps practicing what he learned every morning. He didn't know that he'll use his kind of skills today. Okay. He will be nice. But sometimes, he can't avoid of getting hit hard too.  
"I won't forgive you all for hurting him! Here! You deserve it!" Jeno. Then he quickly kicked their balls. He manage to make it fast so he can avoid them quick.  
The three guys now were laying in pain, Jeno held Jaemin's hand gently but quick before escaping and bring the younger on a quiet place where there were plenty of people they can see. So that, he can talk to Jaemin.  
"Jaemin-ah! You okay? Are you hurt? What else did those assholes do to you? Tell me? I will get rid of them." Jeno asked with so much concern and caressing the younger's hair.  
Earlier, when he witnessed that those bastard were making fun of Jaemin, his inside inflamed. He can't let anyone touch him like that and heck, Jeno is really angry for making Jaemin cry.  
Instead of answering, Jaemin pulled his coat and burried his entire face on Jeno's chest while crying in relief. The younger was really thankful and relieve that Jeno arrived. If he hasn't, he can't imagine what kind of state he has by now.  
Jeno was taken aback, but then he hugged the younger back too and slowly pat him on his head.  
"Shh. Don't cry. You're safe now. I won't let them get close to you again. I promise." he mumbled before kissing the younger's forehead.

 

AN: hi hello! Were you waiting this? Ehehe here's another chapter now. Hope you like it!


	9. CHAPTER 8

CHAPTER 8  
~  
Jeno waited until Jaemin calmed down while whiping those tears that coming from the younger's eyes. He can't stand seeing him cry so he keeps telling him that he'll never leave his side. It works, it helped Jaemin to calm down.  
"You okay now?" he asked for the 10th time. Yes, he's that worried. The younger glance him and snorted.  
"I should be the one who's asking. You're bleeding."  
"Don't mind me. I'm perfectly fine. Are you hurt? May I take a look? I saw that bastard punch you." Jeno cupped his face and looked into it carefully. He sigh in relief when he didn't see any bruise.  
"Stop worrying about me. I'm okay already. You got yourself hurt because of me so, I'm sorry for being trouble to you." he said and lower down his head. Jaemin felt bad of what happened to Jeno. He can't help but blaming himself for all of this. If he just become stronger a little, he can be able to protect himself and not giving Jeno a trouble.   
For all this time, Jeno is still being nice to him, he even protected and saved him to those bad guys earlier. Even though he's feeling so much physical pain, he keeps asking him if he's okay or is there something wrong on his body even if the elder is bleeding so much. Yet here he is, for all those times, he's always being mean and staying away from him, all just Jeno wanted to happen is just to become his friend. Is it really that hard to give?  
Now that Jaemin think about all those times, he feel worse because of the fact that he keeps judging the older outside. He never really pay attention to his inside.  
"No. Don't think that way. I don't really mind Nana." Jeno said softly and pat the younger's hair.  
He can't help it. Because of Jeno's soft heart, Jaemin cried again. He really felt bad and sorry towards Jeno and now that he is crying again, the older panicked. "W-w-why? You sure you okay Nana?" he asked and flustered is written on his face.  
Jaemin didn't answer. He's busy wiping his tears away by rubbing his eyes while crying out loud. Luckily, he and Jeno are the only persons there.  
"Jaemin-ah." Jeno called and nudge him to catch his attention.   
"Stupid! Stop worrying about me! You're the one hurting now!" he yelp.  
"I told you that I'm okay. It doesn't matter to me." he said gently but Jaemin only gave him a glare but then, he pouted, still rubbing his eyes because his tears keeps falling. Now, Jeno didn't know how to react because he think that Jaemin is adorable and he wanted to laugh, but he can't at the same time. He can feel that the younger will kill him if he laugh.  
"Heh. Stop crying, will you? I'm really hurting now because of you. If you stop crying, then I will stop hurting too." Jeno, then reached for the younger's hand and squeez it. He looks at Jaemin with a sweet smile on his face. He want to assure Jaemin that he's really fine. The bruises were nothing at all.  
Jaemin's heart softened because of the older's warm and sweet smile. Jeno is so kind. What did Jaemin do to deserve this kind of friend?   
I should trust him now. For real.  
Just now, Jaemin started to break the wall inside him and let Jeno enter into his life. For real. The older is not aware of what Jaemin is thinking right now aside from worrying and yes, he also didn't know that he already proven to Jaemin that he is different from his past friends. Jaemin took his handkerchief inside his pocket and drew closer to the older then wipe all the entire blood on his face gently. "Why are you so kind? It's so annoying." he mumbled. Jeno was taken aback of what Jaemin did but he remain calm, he didn't expect that Jaemin will do something.  
"You're always annoyed to me. When will you start caring?" Jeno said while pouting.   
"Wanna hear a story?" an unexpected question that Jaemin ask that makes Jeno glance him in disbelief.   
This is it? Is Jaemin's ready to tell him his worries that keeps bothering him? Jeno must be stupid, yes because of his playfulness but he isn't that dumb to notice that something is wrong with Jaemin since the moment he went to him.  
There's no time that Jeno didn't think of Jaemin's worries. He's bothered too and dying to know what's wrong with Jaemin. Heck, he don't fucking know why is he reacting like this too and it's really strange.  
Will he able to tell me someday? That's what he thought.  
And maybe, that someday is today?  
The older remain silent and looked at the younger's eyes softly. It is his another way to tell Jaemin to talk and he's ready to listen no matter what.  
"Perfect and happy, that's how they see my family and I thought the same. Everyday that we're together, I feel insanely happy and thought that we will be like this until the end. My dad was a famous business man but still, he has a time for us. I was too attached to my mom and dad because I'm their only son. That's why, I got all their attentions and I love them very very very much and they feel the same, more than I love them but they didn't raised me to be spoiled and I'm really thankful because of that." Jaemin paused for a moment and smiled to himself while looking back at his memory when he's still a todler until he grew up with the love of his parents. Jeno stay silent and listening carefully.  
"We're really happy together. Not until, my dad cheated. Mom caught him and it ruined everything. They fought in front of me without knowing what really happened between them and I just keep crying. I'm hurting to see them fight. They decide to divorced without having a second thought. They didn't even think how I'll feel if they will separate. It's just so sad for me. Having a thought that we won't be together again made my heart broke. The news about my parents divorcing was spread inside the school I'm attending."   
"At first, I thought that they wouldn't care about it but I was wrong when some of the student start picking on me. They said that my dad was the reason why their parents also broke up. They said that my dad ruined their lives and even swore at him in front of me because my dad is a slut. Fuck, I don't even have an idea what's happening. The only people I can lean on that time are my friends. But then, my world ruined when I realized that they were also avoiding me. My closest friend even told me to get the fuck off in their lives because I will surely ruin everything. It really hurts knowing that the people I can count on hated me. They treat me like I'm the most disgusting creature in this world. I feel pathetic. I'm scared. I hate school and I stopped going to school because of fear to hear their criticism. After all, I just can't hate my dad for making me feel worse." Jaemin started to cry again while remembering his painful past. He wanted to forget all of those shits but he just can't. Jeno held him tight.  
"And now, I have a fear of socializing. I'm even afraid to make friends and trust again. Jeno-yah, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for being rude to you knowing that you're just being friendly. I'm sorry for my behavior." he snorted and his tears can't stop falling from his eyes.  
Jeno's heart is also breaking after hearing the younger's story, the reason why he's avoiding everyone. He didn't expect that someone like Jaemin has this kind of heart breaking story. Jaemin is too young to experience this cruel thing and Jeno can really tell how painful it is for someone like Jaemin that loved his parents so much. He said that he didn't hate his dad. If Jeno is in Jaemin's shoes, he will probably hate his dad to death for making him and his mother hurt.  
"No. Don't be sorry. I completely understand you. Even if you don't tell me all of this, I will understand you. I'm sorry for what happened." Jeno said and pull the younger closer for a hug then rubbed him gently on his back.  
"If those fucking friend of yours hate you without knowing your side, well they aren't your real friends. They were fakes and they don't trust you. Don't worry Jaemin-ah, my friends, your new friends now were not someone like those fuckers. Like you, we have our own worries too but I'm telling you, you can lean on them. They won't judge you, I promise. We will not going to leave you no matter what."   
Without hesitation, Jaemin hugged the older back and burried his face into Jeno's chest. "Thank you." he muttered, smiling. Jeno flashed a smile too and wipe those tears from Jaemin's eye.  
The males stayed their a little longer then Jaemin offers to treat Jeno's wound since Jeno saved him from those ugly little gangsters earlier and of course Jeno is not going to refused that.  
Jeno felt relieve and happy at the same time while looking at Jaemin who's not faking his smiles already. Only God knows how much he wanted to see those sweet and bright smiles. It made Jaemin look more beautiful and he should smile more.  
"Hey, do you trust me?" Jeno grabbed the younger's wrist while treating him and hold it.  
"Just now, yes. Sorry, its too late."  
"No worries, I can't blame you." He smiled before kissing Jaemin's forehead.  
The younger must be startled and didn't move an inch. He loved it, the way how Jeno treat him. Its making his heart flutter always and Jaemin just realize how truly Jeno cares for him.   
Jaemin knows, something is weird.  
"Come on, let me drop you off. I'll call my driver."   
~~~~  
Jaemin keeps praying quietly to stop the time even if he didn't know why would he pray something's weird which is too odd for him. But he don't really like the idea of not parting with Jeno tonight. He wanted to be with him.   
"We're here." Jeno mumbled beside him. He went out off the car before Jaemin.  
"Thank you so much Jeno, for everything especially today." Jaemin flashed a short smile.  
"Oh, it's nothing. Go inside." he waved his hand.  
Jaemin run to him and gave him a peck on his cheeks before he get inside their house and shouting a goodbye to Jeno. He's really quick, Jaemin didn't even dare to see Jeno's priceless reaction.  
Jeno froze in his spot. If his driver didn't call him, he'll probably stay for a night standing there.  
"Gosh Jaemin." he mumbled and smiling for himself while touching his cheek and smiling.  
"Are you really just a friend to me?"


	10. CHAPTER 9

♥♥♥  
~  
For Jaemin, today is the best morning for him after waking up everyday after getting better. Ever since his father left them, he never imagine that he will become happy and will able to smile again. However, the boy named Lee Jeno entered his life and start messing around with him until he allowed him to become his friend.  
Jaemin thought, its not bad to trust again. After all, Jeno is not so bad the way he think of him and he believed that he wasn't one of those fake friends he had. The world is cruel yet, there are still nice people you will meet to help you taste that no matter how bitter the world is, there's still sweetness in here.  
After steeping out in his house, he snorted the the cold morning yet fresh air. He felt weird, every morning for him is gloomy but today is different. Wow.   
"Beautiful." he murmured and started walking. A small smile appeared in his lips while walking and capturing the beautiful sights with his eyes.  
It feels really different but nice.  
Jaemin can breathe in relief finally, it was like a thorn from his heart have fallen already and now, he stopped worrying too.  
"Oh? He looks so happy." Jeno smiled to himself while watching the other's reaction who looks captivated by his environment. Jaemin seems didn't notice him when he step out since his eyes were laid into surroundings.   
Quietly, Jeno followed him behind. Not too far away from the younger, just enough for him not to notice. It's just, Jeno somehow watching and following the younger to school contentedly and should not ruin his good mood.   
It's good start for him to prevent him from his depression and heal completely.  
The elder couldn't notice how worried he is for the younger and how his heart beating rapidly whenever he's around, because he's too busy to think about himself when he started to think about Jaemin.  
As they reached to their school already, Jeno decide to appear by greeting him.  
"Good morning Nana!" an eye smile appeared in front of the younger's sight.  
"Hey." Jaemin greeted him back with a small smile on his lips.  
"I came to your house to go to school with you but earlier, you looked so happy so I couldn't approach you."  
"You did?" he asked, feeling slightly embarrassed by the older's statement. So, all he did earlier, he witnessed? How embarrassing it could be? In Jaemin's thoughts, he really look like a fool if he's in Jeno's point of view. But why didn't he come to him?  
"Yup. It was a beautiful sight. Don't be shy." Jeno giggled.  
"I am not, and don't say it like that." Jaemin said with a lower toned voice because of the embarrassment he felt. For him, if Jeno keeps comlimenting him, he didn't know what to do anymore because those pretty words are making his heart flutter for some unknown reasons. Is it okay to feel this way?  
"And why? You don't like it?" he pouted.  
Oh my god..  
"I-its not that. Just.." Jeno cut him off. "Alright. Let's just go."  
The older dragged Jaemin gently with care. He promised to himself that starting today, he will be careful around Jaemin. But Jeno seems oblivious because he didn't notice that since begining, he's being careful. Maybe, it's just he has a lot of thoughts.  
Jeno glance at Jaemin and smiled. He didn't sleep well last night because a picture of Jaemin kissing his cheeks keeps popping inside his head, also he didn't know why his body is trembling. Jeno believed that it's not because there's some terrifying creature inside his room but because of the strange feeling he felt. Until now, those feelings didn't vanished.  
After coming together inside their room, Jeno can't help but to stare at the younger's figure while he's doing his things. He still standing there while watching him carefully. The loud sound of his heart can't stop beating fast and he can't do anything to stop it. He is calm, he really is. But why does he feel nervous?  
Maybe, it is because of the kiss? But it was just a peck only and Jaemin kissed him on his cheeks.  
The kiss.  
What the fuck Jeno stop thinking about it! Don't make any big deal of it!  
What are these feelings?  
"Yo. You okay?" Renjun came and nudge him and he came back from his senses now.  
"What?"  
"You're looking at Jaemin for too long. Do you adore him that much?" he chuckled and tap his friend's shoulder.  
"What are you saying?" Jeno shove his hand away and made his way to his seat.   
Renjun didn't answer but let a soft giggle before leaving his dear friend who looks discombobulated probably of his feelings.  
"Jeno." Jaemin called him and he almost fall from his seat. Luckily, Jaemin seems didn't notice.  
"O-oh?"   
"Uhm, you mentioned that we're having a performance regarding to our subject. Music. I'm so dead today, I don't know what to sing. Can you help me?" he explained and Jaemin sounds desperate. Why though? Didn't he told Jeno yesterday that he won't going to sing? Why sudden change of mind?  
"You said you won't do it." he said but he's joking inside because he wanted to hear him sing. Jeno can really say that Jaemin will do a great job by singing.  
"To be honest, I love dancing more than singing. So, I'm a bit bothered for what I should sing."  
He loves dancing too?   
"You dance?!" Jeno asked, he's probably surprised.  
"Uh, y-yeah." Jaemin shyly answered.   
Why all of sudden he became shy? Ah yes, he remember. He kissed Jeno's cheek yesterday and now, he regret doing it. Why did he do that? It's fucking embarassing! Was he too happy and thankful for him that's why he kissed Jeno?   
Stop it Jaemin!   
Looks like Jeno didn't bothered at all and he is the one who's exaggerating.  
"That's very nice." he gave him a thumbs up. "Anyway, I guess Super Junior's One More Chance is a good choice." Jeno proudly recommend and he likes Super Junior's songs and yes, Jeno is an EverLasting Friend. For him, if Jaemin will sing One More Chance for sure it will have a great impact and Jeno really loves this song.  
"I'm not familiar with that." Jaemin said with disappoinment face. " I only know Downpour."  
"I.O.I?"  
"Mm."   
Isn't Downpour is a good choice too? But the song is too sad for Jeno to listen. He didn't watch Produce 101 but when he heard the song for the first time, he can't help but crying. Downpour is really sad.  
Then what? Jaemin will sing it?   
"You choose it then. Downpour is a sad song but I think it will be good." he smiled. Jaemin felt relieve so he respond smiling to and for a moment in time, Jeno stiffened. He's still not used to see him smiling but of course he love it. It's just, Jaemin is too pretty for him.  
"And, Jeno." the younger almost mumbled and Jeno immidiately came back to his senses. "Hm?"  
"I finally decide to trust you now. I think, you're not like them." he said shyly while lowering down his head. Jaemin said that almost wisphering.  
As Jeno realized what Jaemin just said, he quickly ruffled the younger's soft raven hair while chuckling. "Alright you cutie Nana."   
The class get started when the moment their homeroom teacher came which is the subject she's holding is Music. At that moment Jaemin also started feeling anxious. This is the first time he will sing in front of this new kids and he didn't know what kind of voice he had. Is it bad or good?   
Well, Jeno keeps saying that his voice sounds cold yet everyone who can hear it will surely love his voice when he started singing. Jaemin thought, he should trust Jeno's compliment.   
"Hey, you okay?" Jeno tap his shoulder to catch his attention.  
"Maybe?" the younger answered unsure.  
"Don't worry, you will do great there. I'm your number 1 fan."   
"Stop. You're too cheesy." Jaemin groaned.  
"I'm just cheering you up."  
"Na Jaemin? Please come in front."  
As soon as Jaemin heard his name, nervousness filled his body and he's slightly trembling. Can't blame him, because this is his first time. Jeno seems noticed him so he reach for the younger's hand and hold it for a second.  
"Fighting." he said. It made Jaemin smile.  
Atleast there's Jeno that will love his voice wether it will be good or not.  
"Good morning, the song that I will sing today is Downpour." he mumble before letting a deep sigh to lessen the nervousness he's feeling.  
When this rain falls on my head  
I'll get all wet even my heart  
Stay with me I still can't be  
In the rain alone without you  
He started singing and trying to feel the song as the memory of him coming back in his mind.  
I'm still young, I'm still a bit scared  
Though I know it'll stop soon  
I'm looking for you  
Will it stop now? These raindrops, these tears?  
I don't want to get wet with rain  
And tremble with cold  
Some day, the cold rain  
Will become warm tears  
And fall down, It's alright  
It's just a passing downpour  
It's just a passing downpour  
It's how I feel  
After I met you, I haven't lost  
The happy memories to the rain  
Jaemin tried his best for not tearing up because it's embarrassing even though, the song is really sad. He couldn't let them see how weak he is. Thus, he can prevent himself from making fun of his classmates.  
When the rain stops  
Let's meet again  
We will smile again and be together  
Will it stop now? These raindrops, these tears?  
I don't want to get wet with rain  
And tremble with cold  
Some day, the cold rain  
Will become warm tears  
And fall down, It's alright  
It's just a passing downpour  
Meanwhile, Jeno looks astound while listening to Jaemin's voice, he also froze in his seat. Yes. It's indeed beautiful, just like what he predicted. He's right, how he wish Jaemin can hear his voice.  
I'm getting all wet right now  
I don't even have the strength to open an umbrella  
But we know  
Let me just cry for a moment  
As I lean on the rain  
So you won't see our sad tears  
Now goodbye  
Will it stop now? These raindrops, these tears?  
I don't want to get wet with rain  
And tremble with cold  
Some day, the cold rain  
Will become warm tears  
And fall down, It's alright  
It's just a passing downpour  
Jaemin opened his eyes after he ended singing the song. He couldn't figure what kind of look has his classmates while looking at him. Some of them are crying.  
"Why do I feel like Jaemin is depressed? Or maybe, he just want to feel the song?" Donghyuck mumbled but a tear on his cheek.  
"Ahh. The song is so sad. What I'm going to do? I'm crying." Renjun.  
Jaemin rush to his seat after thanking everybody and almost hiding his entire face to the desk. For Jaemin, he thinks he's not good enough for singing.  
"I told you, you have a great voice." Jeno tapped him but Jaemin is too embarrassed to show his face so he did a sign to let Jeno knows that he is thankful for his support.  
~  
The both males are now taking their lunch inside the canteen together with their other friends. Donghyuck is trying to annoy Mark by eating his meat and egg rolls while Jisung and Chenle are now eating their lunch like a monsters. They seems afraid to their food to be stolen. Renjun is quietly taking his lunch but watching the couple in front of him. Well, those two aren't have a thing because they said that they are just friends but for Renjun, it's like, more than friends.   
Just look how Jeno takes care of Jaemin? He's treating him nicer than them.  
"Hey. My mom told me to give this to you." Jaemin handed him shyly a lunch box and flashed a smile. Jaemin told his mom everything happened to him (not including the tragic memory about the gangster students coz she will worry) and of course, about Jeno.   
Mrs. Na wants to meet Jeno in person to thank him for making her only son smile and able to live a normal life again. However, she couldn't meet him because of her work schedules so she made him a lunch instead.   
"What's this?" he asked confusedly.  
"What do you think? A cellphone?" Donghyuck scoffed. "Of course man! It's a lunch box you stupid." he added.  
"I'm not talking to you fucker." Jeno glared.  
"I'm just saying. It looks like, you're lacking of information about these basic stuffs." Donghyuck, then chuckled and shift his attention to the eldest beside him.  
Jeno didn't mind him and face the younger now. "Thank you for this. Tell that to your mom. Wait, there's no poison here, right?" he joked that's why Jaemin pouted.  
"Of course! We're not murderer you airhead! Give it back to me if you don't like it!" Jaemin groaned and was about to take his lunch box but Jeno stopped him quickly.  
"This is mine. Don't you dare. Mommy made this for me."   
"Mommy?" the younger looked at him confusedly.  
"Yes. Starting today. Your mom will be my mom too." Jeno said proudly while grinning.  
"Yuck hyung. You looks scary so please stop grinning." Jisung muttered and shook his head before eating again.  
"Dream on Jeno. You sounded like you just married with Jaemin." Renjun teased.  
"It wouldn't impossible though." Donghyuck added.  
"Yah! What are you talking about?! You're making Jaemin feel uncomfortable." Jeno exclaimed but the two didn't mind him and keep eating their lunch.  
"You're too caring Jeno. I just saw that side of you. It's nice man." Mark then chuckle too.  
Jaemin's cheeks are both heating because of the embarrassment. Why would they talk like that about Jeno and him? They're just friends and it's too uncomfortable. Maybe Jeno don't like to be teased to.  
"Stop it fuckers."  
~~~  
The school days were over and now, it's weekend already. The sun is shining brightly at the town but Jeno is still laying on his bed. His mind were full of thoughts about someone and he couldn't get him away from his head since yesterday. Why though? He knew it very well that Jaemin is really beautiful but, how could he think about him all day? Isn't it weird?   
Is it possible that maybe he think of him not just a friend ever since the day he transferred? His friends too noticed that he's too caring towards the younger too.  
"Aish! Stop overthinking Jeno. It's all nonsense." he mumbled to himself before getting up. He went to his bathroom and wash his face before going out to his room to eat a breakfast. Jeno's mother wasn't around so he assumed that she's already in her work and also his brother.   
"Where's hyung? I thought he said that today is his day off? What is this? Am I left alone here again? Ah! It's too lonely here!" he whines and stared his plate with sandwich already." That old man! He's not playing with me anymore." he added before taking his plate and went to the living room and switch their tv on. I am not a robot is now showing.  
"Is it the last episode already? Tsa. Jaemin is more pretty than her."  
What?  
"Oh fuck. What am I saying? Yaaah! Being alone is making me more crazy! I learned to talk to myself!" Jeno said and bit his sandwich. He sounds like he's scared to himself. "Should I call them?"  
Jeno is now busy thinking on what he should do today because he can't let himself get bored. It's too lonely to left alone and he hates it. It's worse than having a stupid childish brother. Of course.   
He heard his phone is ringing and when he looked at the caller, his heart almost drop.  
Why am I reacting too shock?   
Jaemin is the caller, so he quickly pick his phone and tap the answer button. "Nana? Hello! Do you miss me?" he teased.  
["Ugh. Good morning to you too."] he answered. Jeno could imagine how the younger must be rolling his eyes but the difference is, he is now chuckling.  
I love how he chuckle. It's too cute.  
"Okay, so why did you call? I bet, you really miss me, don't you?"   
["Oh please. But hey, are you free today?"]   
Why is he asking me? Did he really missed me?   
Jeno grins. "Of course I am! Why?"  
["Come over. Do you know where I live right? My mom wants you to come here. I tried my best to tell her that you're busy but--"] Jaemin couldn't continue what he is going to say because Jeno cut him off already.  
"Who said I'm busy? Don't worry, I don't have any plans today and the next day. I will come. Wait me there!" Jeno smiled.   
["Okay, take care."]  
They both hung up. As the call ended, Jeno run quickly into his room to find something good to wear while wearing his bright smile and it's obvious that he's really excited.


	11. CHAPTER 10

♥♥♥

Jaemin is busy watching a variety show called weekly idol when his mother came into the living room and sat beside him. "Tell that friend of you to come over here." she said and caressed her son's soft hair. It made Jaemin stop laughing and look to his mom in disbelief.

"What?" his eyebrow furrowed.

"That boy with blonde hair. Didn't he walk you here? That's very nice of him. Since I don't have works today, you should invite him. He's your first ever friend since we moved. Another thing, I want to thank him for not giving up on you." she gave him a warm smile.

"Oh. You sounds like, he's pursuing me for something romantic." Jaemin sarcastically said but his mom chuckled.

"Alright. Whatever. Invite him for me Jaeminie please?"

"But mom, he might refuse. We're kind of busy today because of the school works."

Please buy it.

It's not that Jaemin don't want Jeno to come over but, he can't be a bother to Jeno. Who knows? Jeno must have a plan today and he can't come right?

"You're classmates right?"

"Yeah."

"You are not making any school works. You're always sitting here and watching some drama. What kind of school works are you talking about?" his mother shot him and her eyebrow rose. "Why? Are you shy? Perhaps, do you like that boy?"

"Oh mom, please!" Jaemin avoid his mom's gaze and move away a little. This kind of topic is making him uncomfortable and shy.

"Kidding. Call him now. I'll make our lunch."

After the short talk, Jaemin's mom stood up and ruffle his son's hair before leaving him in the living room.

As if Jaemin have choice? His mom wants it, and because he loves his mom he will do what she want. Once again, he looked at his mom's figure in disbelief. Maybe, she's right? He's too shy to invite him? But how about Renjun, Donghyuck, Mark, Chenle and Jisung? Should he invite them too?

But Jaemin feels more comfortable with Jeno. Don't get him wrong, Jaemin is comfortable around his friends but it just happened that most of the time, he's with Jeno.

"Mom, I really think he's kind a busy today." he said again but his mom just blankly look back at him. "Okay I will call him now." he sigh in defeat and browse on his phone then call Jeno.

After the third ring, Jeno answered the call.  
["Nana? Hello! Do you miss me?"] He said, sounds teasing him and by the sound of his voice, he must be feeling good.

"Ugh. Good morning to you too." Jaemin said sarcastically and almost rolling his eyes but chuckling.

["Okay, so why did you call? I bet, you really miss me, don't you?"]

Right, this guy has no shame at all. Always full of himself but maybe it's his charm. "Oh please. But hey, are you free today?" Jaemin asked shyly while poking a pillow beside him. He just hope that Jeno wouldn't think of any stupid thoughts.

["Of course I am! Why?"] Oh.

"Come over. Do you know where I live right? My mom wants you to come here. I tried my best to tell her that you're busy but--" he couldn't continue on what he's going to say when the older suddenly cut him off.

["Who said I'm busy? Don't worry, I don't have any plans today and the next day. I will come. Wait me there!"] He can sense that this one is now probably smiling ear to ear. "Okay, take care." he said before hanging up but with a smile on his face, Jaemin didn't even realize that his mom is standing in front of him while scanning his entire face. "Omo! Mom you scared me!"

"Jeno must be special. He can really make you smile. What's with that boy? I badly want to see him right now." she said, feeling so much excited before going back to the kitchen. While Jaemin is hiding his face behind the pillow that he was poking earlier because of the embarrassment. How he wished for his mother won't embarrassed him in front of Jeno later. His nanny is not around, no one will be on his side.

Right after thirty minutes, Jeno arrived at Jaemin's house. The sound of the doorbell made Jaemin flinched on the couch he was sitting and automatically stood up.

"I think he's here. Open the gate for him."

Quickly, Jaemin rush outside to open their gate for Jeno. There's something inside him kinda excited to see the older boy, it's still half of a day that they hasn't meet but why would Jaemin feel like he really missed Jeno a lot.

"Nana!"

"Hey. Come in." Jaemin smiled at him before leading the way inside the house.

"Thank you for saving me." The other said, wearing his relief smile and walk with the younger to go inside the house.

"For saving you?"

"Hm. I a bit worried today because I have nothing to do aside from watching cartoons, I have no one to talk to. Today is my brother's day off but unfortunately, that old man must be playing with Hyukjae hyung instead of me. Why don't they get married? He talks a lot about Hyukjae hyung."

"Hyukjae? That's Eunhyuk's real name. Then, your brother must be D&E's Lee Donghae? The famous Duo singers?" Jaemin asked confusedly while pointing his pointer finger into the older.

"Uh, unfortunately yes." Jeno laugh awkwardly and Jaemin has a priceless reaction after hearing from Jeno that Lee Donghae was his brother.

It's quite amazing to have a friend who have a celebrity brother, Jaemin thought.

The moment the two males entered inside the house, Jaemin's mother welcomed them a warm hug with a sweet smile on her face. Including Jaemin. Jeno did stiffened but since Jaemin nodded, Jeno smiled.

"You must be Jeno? Mm?" Jaemin's mom asked him softly, like Jeno is one of her treasure.

"Yes, you're right Ma'am."

"Oh please drop that Ma'am, you should call me mom too. I invite you here because I want to thank you for being a good friend to Jaemin. Is it okay?"

Jaemin grab his mom's shoulder gently while mumbling that she shouldn't do that to Jeno because it's embarrassing. But of course, who can stop his mom anyway?

"Of course m-mom. It's my pleasure" he laugh awkwardly and scratch his nape but Jaemin's mom chuckled.

"Come the foods were ready." she said before leaving.

"Uh sorry for that." Jaemin mumbled.

"No, I like it. Your mom is my mom too."

"When did that happen?" the younger furrowed his eyebrow but Jeno knew that Jaemin is just messing with him. The older ruffled Jaemin's hair instead to annoy him. "Yah!" the younger wasn抰 look annoyed at all, just furrowing his eyebrows but giggling.

Jeno grab Jaemin by holding his wrist to their dining room, it seems like he was the son of Mrs. Na by the way of how he behave. Of course, Jeno wouldn't behave like that if Jaemin's mom would treat him just as their guest. But she's treating him like her son too.

As Jeno saw bunch of food in the table, he quickly pull a seat beside him and made Jaemin sit instead of him. Jaemin was a bit shocked on what Jeno did but he manage to overcome it and smile then Jeno is now sitting in front of him.

Jaemin heard his mom chuckling strangely and when he looked at his mom, she gave her a meaningful smirk before sitting too.

They began eating after announcing "Bon Appetite." Jeno seems pleased on the foods that set on the table.

"Jeno-yah, how is Jaemin in school?"

"He's doing great mom. He sang Downpour in front of the class and everyone look stupefy."

"Really? You did that Jaeminie?" his mom asked, looking stupefied too.

"You don't have to tell her that." Jaemin said, referring to Jeno but the older shook his head.

"As I can see, Jaemin's condition completely healed." Mrs. Na said and it made Jeno stop from eating and look at the eldest discombobulated.

Jaemin is sick?

"What? Jaemin was sick? Since when? Is it curable? Is his illness is severe? Can I do anything about it?" Jeno sounds desperate and Mrs. Na could only chuckled. Jeno is seriously cute too.

Nevertheless, Jeno is really worrying inside and Jaemin can feel him.

"Relax. I'm not going to die."

A fake cough was heard. "So I was saying, My Jaemin is healed. Thank you for helping him Jeno-yah. Back then, I'm hesitating to let him study again after the incident that happened in our family. Jaemin became depressed, as his mother, I'm doing everything in order to make him happy but it's such a shame knowing the fact that I couldn't make him happy again. He started to cut his wrist to end his life but luckily, I was there to stop him. He still had this mild depression when he started going school again and I'm very worried that someone might bully him. I thought there's someone bullying him because every time he will go home, his nanny told me that he looked annoyed but one day, I saw you take him home so I assumed that he'll meet someone to trust that's why, I want to meet you. Jaemin is getting brighter again. Thank you for healing him."

Priceless, that's how explains on what is Jeno felt after hearing those words from Jaemin's mom. Its sound抯 sad yet sweet. He didn't know what to feel, happy, pity, sadness or what. She's really thankful for Jeno. But somehow, Jeno is thankful too. He saw Jaemin's lowering down his head after hearing those words from his mom. It looks like, this is his first time hearing that from his mom too.

"Thank you too, Mrs. Na. For letting Jaemin go to school too. If it wasn't because of you, I wouldn't have a chance to meet a pretty friend like him." that made Jaemin look to Jeno. The younger's cheeks were heating up that made Jeno and Mrs. Na chuckled.

"Maybe, you two were destined to meet?" she added and chuckled. "Okay enough for this, let's eat."

....

"Is this your room? Not your mom?"

"Obviously." Jaemin lazily answered.

"But, why its walls was painted with color pink? You, don't tell me your favorite color is pink? That's why you didn't tell me last time because you are too shy to let anyone know?" he mocked.

"Why do I feel like you knew everything?"

"Nah, I can just feel you. This is what you call 'The seventh sense'." Jeno said, raising his left eyebrow so he heard the younger's soft chuckle.

"The seventh sense my foot. You're nonsense." Jeno lay down on Jaemin's bed, later then Jaemin joined him and they are both looking at the ceiling without uttering a single word. It's just, the silence between them is not awkward.

"Mom loves you so much. How could you thought of taking your life?" Jeno softly asked, still looking at the ceiling.

"I feel sorry towards mom, I can feel that she really loves me and I witnessed. She was hurt already by my dad yet she's doing her best for me, no one comforted her, I should be the one who's comforting her that time but I'm so selfish." He let out a deep sigh.

The older divert his gaze to the younger beside him and get up. "Don't worry too much, they were all past now. What important is your present, you did great by overcoming your depression. Just promise that you won't do such a thing again and keep smiling."

Jaemin get his body up too and looked at Jeno with his softest expression."I promise and Jeno, thank you for coming to my life." The younger's cheek reddened.

"Can I stay over?"

****  
  
  
  
  


BONUS

 ** _Hyuckie_** ♡

**_Hey, lend me some of your time._ **

_I'm_ _free_ _all_ _day_.   
_Why?_ _Did_ _something_ _happen_?

_I_ **_think, Chani is going to ask me out. Ahihi. He told me to meet him in front of the Han River._ **

_Go, dream on -.-_

**_I'm serious. Right now, I keep thinking of what I should wear. We're going to meet hyung!_ **

_I thought you're going to move on from him you black boy? I feel like he's going to break your heart again. What the fuck are you doing?_

**_When did I said that? I don't remember. Ah right, your fashion sense is quite fascinating, so can you help me here?_ **

_I won't. Don't meet him! Just play with me instead. I bet he's going to ditch you again like the last time._

**_He won't. You are not helping hyung, you know that?_ **

_Why don't you just listen to me?_

**_Sometimes, you're not always right._ **

_Wow, I'm speechless -.-_

**_It's just doesn't make sense, is it so bad to try? >.<_ **

_I'm just worrying about you._   
_Why can't you see that?_

"What if you'll end up crying again? I can't even stand watching you sad." He mumbled while furrowing his eyebrows.

  
**_Trust me, I can do it. I need your moral support._ **

_I'm not your parent._

**_Hyungnim! >3<_ **

_l'll just come with you._

**_What?! Hyung you can't! Are you stupid?_ **

_Ask the mirror. You can't stop me. I'll come too, just in case you'll need me if Chani are planning to ditch you again._

**_You're crazy hyung._ **

_You're crazier. I'll go with you. I promise, I won't bother you and I won't eavesdrop. Trust me, so I can trust you too._

**_Ugh. Fine!_ **

_Good. So wait for me there Lee Donghyuck. See you!_

 

 


	12. CHAPTER 11

♥♥♥

  
A hard slapped on the table made the five males flinched on their seats. It was Donghyuck who arrived inside the room with his unusual face that they’ve only seen once in a while, he seems ready to kill anyone if you plan to mess with him. Jaemin was about to call him but Jeno squeezed his hand, signing to him to stop on what he’s planning to do.

“What?” he asked confusedly while knitting his eyebrows.

“He’s in the bad mood.”

“We should ask him then. What happened to him, right?”

“Donghyuck hyung! What happened to you?” Chenle approached the older with Jisung following him behind, sipping a bottle of milk.

Jaemin gave Jeno a mocking face before heading to Donghyuck who looks like ready to wallop someone with his kind of expression. He wanted to know what happened of course. Then Jeno scratched his nape before following Jaemin too.

“Nothing happened. I’m okay.” He answered quickly and put down his bag before pulling his text books under his table.

“Really Donghyuck-ah? You’re trying to fool us you stupid being?” Renjun scoffed. It made Donghyuck tilted his head to the Chinese boy and glared, they shouldn’t really messed up with him today because he can wallop anyone who'll trying to mess with him.

“Okay, seriously boy. What’s going on?”

Donghyuck take a deep breath and massage his temple for a second before he'll try to speak. His mind is battling whether to tell them what happened or not but there’s no such a reason for not answering them. They will just keep bothering and asking him what the actual fuck is going on until he will feel irritated.

“Mark hyung. He ruined everything.” He groaned and kicked his desk, almost crying in disappointment he was feeling since that day.

“What do you mean?” Jaemin asked.

“Chani asked me to meet him, out of my excitement I told Mark hyung about it and he seems not like the idea of meeting him. He sounds afraid than me because Chani might ditch me again. I know that he’s just worried and I thanked him for that but I can handle myself. If Chani will going to ditch me, then it’s not his problem anymore. I really hate myself for letting him come with us. Just why did I say yes? Do you know what did that stupid do? He keeps clinging to me like, he’s my boyfriend and I’m very mad!” he ranted and crossed his arms. Donghyuck is not lying, he’s really mad like he wanted to kill Mark anytime if he happened to see the oldest around. But of course, he won’t do it in actual.

“I think. it’s better if we can’t let them see each other for now.” Jisung mumbled to Renjun beside him. “For how long?” Renjun asked and bit his lip. He can't stand it if some of them inside their circle of friendship were not going along.

“Yah, don’t you feel anything if Mark’s with you all the time?” Jaemin suddenly spoke and it made the five gazes turn into him with strange looks in it. It was unexpected.

“What?” Donghyuck.

Every gazes has confusing looks, they seems not having any idea of what kind of feeling has the eldest friend of them feel towards Donghyuck who still talks a lot about Chani. So, Jaemin was the only one who sensed? Wow.

“Hey Jaemin hyung, what do you mean?” Chenle asked but when Jaemin was about to answer him, Donghyuck spoke.

“I’m.. I feel happy when I’m w-with him. But he’s just really annoying sometimes when it comes to someone I adore. He’s always complaining. Today, I’m really mad at him, the thing that made more irritated to him is he didn’t even think of apologizing to me after ruining my date. What the fuck is his problem?”

Maybe Donghyuck don’t see Mark as someone he wants to be with everyday yet, but Jaemin can feel that it will happen soon. Not today.

Love takes time.

If they’re going to ask him, Donghyuck will keep ranting about Mark and how annoying he is. Just now, they will let Donghyuck alone to lessen his maddened feeling inside.

“Just, try to understand Mark. You’re always with him so you know him better.” Jeno advised him but Donghyuck can only give him a shrug.

“I can’t understand him. I tried.” He sigh.

Jaemin pursed his lips. Donghyuck didn’t really have an idea, so he’s kind’ a curious. Is it always like this everytime you will like a person that much? Then there’s someone beside you who secretly liking you more than on what you think.

People were too focused on someone they like and then later on, they’ll end tearing up because that someone hurt them, while there’s always this someone who’s willing to give everything what they have in order to keep the other’s happiness but always feel ignored. On the other hand, love is still awful.

That’s one of the bitter truth in life.

Jaemin take a glimpse to Jeno and smiled secretly.

\----

Renjun and Jaemin were on their way to Mark’s classroom and decide to talk to him, they already heard Donghyuck’s point of view so it’s time to drift away. It’s already lunch time and Mark didn’t show up so Renjun insisted to talk to the eldest while the others will keep accompanying Donghyuck for now. Jaemin came with him and Jeno want to come too but Jaemin told him to stay so Jeno do what Jaemin told him despite of wanting to follow them.

And yes, they are that concerened.

“Mark hyung.” Jaemin called him and Mark quickly turned his head.

“Oh Jaemin, Renjun. Hey.” He stood up from sitting and move to reach them and went outside.

“What’s up with you hyung? Donghyuck keeps ranting about you.” Renjun asked.

Frustrated, Mark ruffled his hair and brushed them away then let out a deep sigh like it was all his problems that he want to get rid. He wanted to tell them why but at the same time he can’t just because of embarrassment he feel. Will it be okay to tell them?

“Let him be. He won’t understand me either.”

"But, I kind' a understand you." Jaemin blurts then Mark looked at him in surprise. "Huh?"

“You should make him understand you. Tell him what you really feel towards him.” Jaemin said and it made Mark caught off guard and looked at him. “What?”

“I know, you like him.”

“H-how did you find out?”

“I just sensed it.”

“Wah! Is it true Mark? Why aren’t you telling me anything so that I can help you?” Renjun punched him jokingly while grinning. “So that’s why, you ruined their date huh? You’re jealous.”

"I’m not. What is so great about him anyway? I just want him too keep himself away from Donghyuck if he's not going to take him seriously." he said and slightly smirking.

 _He really like him._ Jaemin thought and grinning too like Renjun.

"Then what if, he's really serious about Donghyuck? What will you do?"

Another deep sigh was released by Mark, right then his eyes became gloomy after Renjun ask him. It was like, hard to believe if that bastard will like him because he ditch Donghyuck back then. He thought, Donghyuck wanted to hate Chani?

This is crazy.

"I will leave them alone then. Another thing is, I don't have the right in the first place. Why would I interfere if it's out of my concern? I'm just his friend." he sigh again and this time, anyone can tell that he will be really sad if Chani will going to take Donghyuck.

"You're better than Chani anyway. If you can't play soccer, then you can play basketball." says Renjun.

"Boi, what are you talking about?" Jaemin chuckled.

"Just, comforting him." he smiled and it made the eldest smile to. He's thankful for having nice friends.

"Shall we eat lunch together? Just the three of us?" Jaemin grins.

"Why not?"

**

The afternoon class just ended after their homeroom teacher announced that they will be having an activity outside the campus called camping. Right after that, the students went high and most of them were excited.

Just like Jaemin, it will be his first time having an outside activity like camping. He couldn't do it last year due to his condition but now, he can do whatever he want. After all, he's completely healed.

Thanks to this annoying yet a bright boy beside him who's eating a hamburger and sprite with him that they bought at the subway.

Jaemin believed, Jeno made him healed. If it wasn't him, maybe Jaemin will still feeling lonely at this time. Thankfully, Jeno didn't gave up on pulling him out of his shell.

How could he deserve Jeno? He's such a nice friend.

_Is he really a friend to him?_

"Jeno-yah." Jaemin called him and stopped walking, so the other too.

"Hm?"

"No matter what happen, I will not going to leave your side." Jaemin then reach for Jeno's hand and squeezed it before smiling. Jeno can only look at him, confused but he smiled too in the end.

"Really?"

"Of course."

_Because you never left me, I will never leave you alone too._

However, the moment Jaemin showed his genuine smile to the older, the other's inside juiced up. It's been always like this, but why would he always feel like it was the first time?

_Something is really strange._   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Donghyuck-ah! Please wait."

"I told you, I don't wanna see your face again!" The younger throw him a glare then keeps walking. Mark is following him since earlier and it's getting on his nerves.

"I'm here to apologize!" Mark then grabbed the younger's thin wrist to make him stop and face him.

Mark can't take it anymore. He wasn't used of Donghyuck's ignoring him. It's driving him crazy, though he don't want to apologize for ruining his date with Chani, Mark will still do it because he don't want Donghyuck to hate him.

Donghyuck is more precious than his pride.

"Can you hear me out?" he pleaded. At that time, the younger's gaze soften. "For ruining your date, I'm sorry. I know that I was wrong for coming with you."

"Why did you do it then?" the younger then crossed his arms.

Mark let out a sigh. "You said you wanted to hate Chani, but when he asked you to meet him, you look like you wanted to throw yourself to him at that time. So what happened Donghyuck-ah?"

By the sounds of Mark's voice, Donghyuck can tell that he's hurting. But why would he feel hurt? Is it because he like Chani too?

"I don't know, but I feel like I still like him. Why? Do you like him too? That's why, you ruined our date?"

Mark can only look at him in disbelief. Until now, why can't Donghyuck feel anything? How could he think that he like Chani where in the first place, they don't have an intimate friendship yet.

"Why are you so naive?" Mark whimpered.

"W-What?"

"What made you think that I like that bastard? I'm always hanging out with you so you should know me better. He's not even my chum."

"Then what? You like me? It doesn't make sense hyung." Donghyuck snickered.

"Why? Can't I like you?"

"Can you be more specific?! I can't understand any of this!" Donghyuck sounds irritated but Mark is more irritated, not to Donghyuck but for himself. He felt pathetic and frustrated at the same time but he manage not to be angry.

"I like you! I ruined your date because I can't leave you with that bastard alone! What if he did something bad to you and you'll ended up crying and I wasn't there to comfort you? Sorry! I'm just really worried. I tried not to be like this but I can't do it. Am I being specific now? Gosh, I can't believe this."

The younger was taken aback. He's not expecting any of this and now he's stiffened on his place.

Did Mark just confessed to him?

Donghyuck's mouth cracked open to say something but he decide to close it since he didn't know what he should say. Have he ever thought of what should he say?

When Mark noticed that the younger seems stunned, he smiled. "If you don't feel the same, it's okay with me. Your happiness is more important here. I just don't want you to looked easy on Chani's eyes." Mark then ruffled the younger's hair and bids his goodbye before going on his way.

Three steps, then he looked at Donghyuck again. "Please don't hate me and ignore me. I'm hurting." he smiled then walk away.

The younger left dumbfounded and cheeks burning as he watches the elder walk away. He sounds bitter but he's smilingly talking to Donghyuck and that made his heart flutter. He placed his hand right on his chest to feel his heart that is beating rapidly than it's normal beat.  
  
  
  
  
  


*  
  


"Injoonie!"

Jeno rushed into Renjun's house despite of how dark the sky is. He wanted to tell something to Renjun but he can't do it in phone so he wanted to see him personally. Renjun is the only friend of him who can hear him out tonight, the other two were still upset the way it seemed and the other two were too young to understand him.

And for Jaemin? He can't know about this.

"Yah, what are you doing here?" the older asked after getting inside of the house.

"I need to tell you something." Jeno said, still gasping for an air.

"Let's go to my room. Keep your steps quiet."

Jeno nodded and then he followed Renjun behind.

As the two males were already inside the room, Jeno's legs became soften so he fell. He feels a little tired because of running.

"So what is it? Spill the beans." Renjun said and adjusted his spec before crossing his arms.

"I will be specific. I think I like Jaemin!"

"What?"

"Y-You know, when I saw him on his first day I just can't get away my eyes on him. I thought it was just nothing so I didn't mind anything on it. I always wanted to see him and everything about him seems perfect to me. Injoonie, I didn't feel this way before. It's my first time. I thought he was just a friend to me, sometimes I'm worrying about nothing like, what if he's crying because he doesn't have someone to talk to? What if someone is bullying him and I'm not there on his side so I always want to see him and to protect him." Jeno stated, he's kind'a sweating and his eyes can't stay still. "Is it wrong to feel this way to Jaemin? He's my friend, what if he found out and feel betrayed again? I'm crazy, right?" the way he talk, it has a lot of worries in every word came out from his mouth. Like, Jeno is being careful.

Renjun clicked his tongue. "I didn't know that you're still pure. How could you thought that liking Jaemin is wrong?" he said and looking at Jeno confusedly. The latter seems scared and wow, he really love Jaemin. Seeing Jeno like this made Renjun's heart soften.

"I'm just being careful."

"I know mah friend. I'm telling you, nothing is wrong about liking someone. Stop over thinking, you'll lose your mind. Are you sure that you just like him?"

"What do you mean?"

"The way I see it, you're not just into Jaemin. It's more than that."

Jeno blinked twice.

Come to think of it, Renjun is right. It was his own feelings after all, how can he not noticed?

Is it really possible that Jeno fell for him at the first glance?

"Love at first sight, for me it's not true. It doesn't make sense. What you feel for Jaemin is attraction, then you became interested to him and it made you like him. As the time goes by, the more you know a lot about Jaemin, the more you'll like him, ended up falling for him. Simple as that." Renjun specified and feeling proud of oneself. Those are the basic manual of allowing yourself to know that you're already in love.

He said it smoothly. Amazing.

"Is that so?"

"Jaemin is really cute. If it's not you, I'm going to take care of him." then the older smirk. It made Jeno's eyebrow rose. "What?"

"Back then when his first day, I was going to approach him but you came first. So at that moment, I already know that you're the one. Wah, Huang Renjun, so cool." he added and caress his chest and feeling proud to himself again.

Jeno feel flustered but ended up giggling. "So you saying, you used to like him but you gave up because of me?"

"Kind of. I thought, you really perfect together. You will be a great couple."

"Wow. You're a great pretender! I didn't even noticed that you like him too."

"Nah, it's just a little crush, no worries. So what now? What is Jaemin for you?"

A wide smile flashed on Jeno's face while blushing like a fool and Renjun wanted to wallop him. He's crazy. But of course, he's happy that finally Jeno realized what Jaemin really means to him. Though, it's so obvious.

Their mood was cut off when sound of Renjun's phone. Someone is calling so he pick it up.

"Oh Donghyuck-ah?" Jeno's eyebrow furrowed. Just why did that fool is calling Renjun at this time? He should be sleeping because he's a type of a boy who sleeps early.

"What?" Renjun looked at Jeno, furrowing his eyebrows too.

"Okay. Jeno's here too. Same problem as yours. Come over. Sure, bye." then he hung up.

"What is it?"

"Just what I've said, you have same problems. Oh god, what can you do if I'm not here? It's not like, I'm a love expert or what." he shook his head.

"Is it Mark or Chani?" Jeno grins.

"Let's see. But I think it's about Mark. Aigoo. You two seriously." Renjun pinched the other's cheek and Jeno wince in pain.

"Ouch!"

"Gosh. Let's wait Donghyuck."

❤❤❤❤❤❤❤

 


	13. CHAPTER 12

***

"What are you making?" Jaemin asked his nanny as soon as he arrived at their kitchen while stretching his arms.

"I'm making you a snack for later." she said smiling.

"You don't have to do that. We have our school cafeteria though." he said but watching her.

"Your cafeteria is not making this kind of snack so you are lucky to have this."

"She's right Jaemin-ah. It taste good." his mom insist.

Jaemin jabbed a piece of it and put it in to his mouth right then he made face. "You're right. Mind to have some egg rolls too? And please make me another one. I'll give it to someone." Jaemin then jabbed again.

"To whom? For Jeno?" his mom shot him and grins.

"Oh my god mom. Please." Jaemin whine but deep inside, he's smiling whenever they mentioned Jeno's name.

Yes. It's for Jeno. So obvious right? Jaemin think that Jeno is not just a friend to him, he's more than that. More precious like he wanted to do anything to make him happy too like Jeno did for him. To be honest, this little things are nothing compared to what Jeno did for him. So Jaemin would love to repay him.

"At first I thought that you two were boyfriends already. The way how he preciously looks at you my dear? I know."

_Boyfriends._

Jaemin blushed at the thought he was thinking. How does it feel to be Jeno's other half? Did Jeno date someone already? Jaemin wanted to, if the fate will say yes to what his heart want then he will try.

If only, Jeno feels the same.

"Mom, you're being delusional." he said blankly, but somehow Jaemin believed what his mom said but he don't want to expect something from him.

What if he is just a friend for Jeno only and he takes care of Jaemin because that's what he really is?

"I'm not. I've been there once." she smiled.

Jaemin can only shrug before he decide to prepare himself now. It is weird for him to think that he really wanted to look good today. He's not this conscious about himself but he can't stay still. He can't ask his mom for this because she's going to tease him for sure.

What can he do?

"Whatever. I'm going to be natural as always. Fuck Jaemin pull yourself together. What am I even thinking?" he muttered then pulled his tie up before going out of his room and took the snack that his nanny made and put it inside his bag.

How Jaemin hope that Jeno will like this.

Like his usual habit every morning when going to school, he will browse through his phone and listen some random music. It is the best feeling for him.

Someone pulled his earphone from his left ear and sat beside him and Jaemin almost didn't recognize him.

It was Jeno. But today, his blonde color hair disappeared and right now it was all black.

No matter what color it is, Jaemin thought that it will suits Jeno very well. It was Jeno after all, and he's freaking handsome more for his eyed. Knowing that he like the boy.

"Hi!" Jeno greeted him and put the earphone in to his right ear.

"You look handsome." Jaemin compliment him in a low sounded voice and brushed the other's soft fallen hair.

Jeno can only look smilingly at him. "I am? I'm glad you liked it." he giggled.

"And, good. Did something happen?"

"Maybe."

"Why did you changed anyway?"

"My brother, he tried to bleach my hair and make it orange but I don't look good. He's just going to try it if it will be look good to him, since we looked a like, he tried it on me. Right then in the end, he asked Hyukjae hyung if it will look good on him and he said no, so he ruined my hair." Jeno stated while pouting and brushed his hair up but ended fallen again. "He's so lunatic."

"Just like you." Jaemin said then chuckle.

"What? Are you taking his side?" Jeno asked, sounds confused.

"I should, because I'm his fan." Jaemin mocked.

"But I'm your friend." then Jeno looked at him in disbelief and linked his arms into Jaemin's before burying his head between his head and shoulders.

Jaemin pursed his lips and choose not to talk, just laughing by the other's entertaining expression and just enjoy the atmosphere between them.

"Are you really this clingy? Even to our friends?"

"Definetly not. Only to you."

It made the latter smile in happiness, seeing Jeno like this is enough for him to keep going, then later on he'll be able to confess his feelings for him. It's nice. This kind of feeling, the person you wanted to be with is in your side. Jaemin believed, no matter what he'll do, there's someone who will stay.

ʕ•ﻌ•ʔ

"You are Jaemin. Right?" someone interruped Jaemin for getting a drink into vending machine. When he tilted his head, a skinny girl with sweet smile appeared behind him.

Looking at her visual, she's really pretty and Jaemin can guess already that she's a sweet type of a girl.

So Jaemin is confused, why is she doing here?

"Yes, I am. Who..." he couldn't finish his sentence when she delightly extend her hand.

"I'm Kim Sungkyung. But they call me Lami." then her smile got even wider and Jaemin wouldn't lie that she got prettier because of that.

“Uh, hi Lami. Uhm, do you need something from me?” Jaemin asked unsurely. He really don’t have an idea why would this pretty girl will talk to him.

“Nothing much. I heard that you have the same class with Jeno?”

_Ah, for Jeno._

Maybe, Lami is planning to ask him a favor. Jaemin thought. But why him? There’s Renjun, Chenle, Jisung or Donghyuck though?

Once again, he scrutinize her and Jaemin noticed that she also looked shy because her face keeps getting red moreover, if she will really ask him a favor there’s no way that Jaemin will refuse.

“Actually, w-were friends.”

“Really? Then, can I ask you a favor?”

 _I knew it_!

“W-What kind of, favor?”

Lami handed him a paper bag with her shy hands, like she’s having a hard time to ask Jaemin because she thought that it will bother him. They are not that close, but how could she ask him for this?

“Can you, give this to Jeno? It’s j-just a box of cookies that I baked earlier, it’s my first time and my m-mom said, it’s tasty so I wanted to give Jeno some.” She said shyly while rubbing her nape.

At that moment, Jaemin sensed it all and took the paper bag without hesitations. He don’t want her to feel uncomfortable. Jaemin then smiled at her, “Sure. I will give it to him.”

“Really? Thanks a lot Jaemin! I will make for you next time, I promise!” Lami chirped and shook Jaemin’s hand. “I’m sorry for this trouble but I will repay you next time, really!” then she smiled.

 _She’s really pretty, there’s no way that Jeno won’t like her._ He thought.

“No problem and this is not a troublesome Lami-ssi. It’s okay to ask me for this.”

“Then, I should be going now. Thank you so much for doing this, I’m really grateful.” Lami then started walking but still looking at Jaemin and wave her slim hand while smiling. Jaemin waved back.

Lami’s figure disappear as well as Jaemin’s smile. He wouldn’t deny that he’s a little bit jealous of her. She’s really pretty and slender and also likes Jeno and he’s 100% sure that he will like her too. Who wouldn’t dare to like her anyway?

Jaemin can only sigh.

As soon as he entered inside their room, Jaemin walk straight to Jeno’s location and put the paper bag that Lami gave him earlier on top of his desk.

“What’s this?”

“Can’t you see?”

“I mean, I know what it is of course, but what’s the deal? Is this a gift?” he asked, looks like he’s not aware and he really is.

“Yes, it’s from Lami. She asked me to give that to you.”

“Lami? Isn’t she’s the school’s princess? From the other class, right?” Renjun butt in because he got curious the moment he saw the paper bag.

_School’s princess huh?_

“Of course I know her. Who wouldn’t know Lami anyway?”

“I don’t know her.” Jaemin blurts. Then he realized that he sounded weird when he said that.

“But that’s reasonable though.” Jeno said.

“Wow, how could Lami noticed a dull type of a guy like you? Her taste for guys is a bit, poor.” Suddenly, Jisung appeared with Chenle and Renjun almost jump in surprise.

“Yah, what are you doing here? Don’t you two have a class?” Renjun then he pointed the two.

“Hyung, what are you talking about? It’s still break time.” Chenle said while sipping his milk.

“Ah, right.” Renjun snapped his head.

“What are you saying Jisung-ah? I’m not that bad.” Jeno defended and took the paper bag then give it to Chenle. “You can have it. I can’t accept that.”

“Why? She told me that it was made by her. You should at least appreciate her effort.” Jaemin then took the bag again and smack it into Jeno’s desk.

Jeno’s eyebrow arose and looked at Jaemin confusedly, why is he suddenly acting like this? He’s weird.

Meanwhile, Jaemin bit his lip to control his abrupt inflaming feeling inside. What the actual fuck is this now? Why does he sounded like a jealous lover here? 

“You, you’re weird. Did something happen?”

“Nothing.” Jaemin then turn around to go back to his seat.

It seems that he won’t be able to give Jeno the snack that he prepared earlier because someone already gave him. More special of what he’s carrying with him.

Jaemin took the container in which his prepared snack were compact inside then give it to Renjun.

“For you.” Jaemin smiled.

“Me?” Renjun emphasize then glance at Jeno, his eyebrows furrowed.

“Yes. My nanny made it and it’s really tasty. I think, I should pack for you because I thought you’ll like it.” Then he handed the container to Renjun and he accept it whole heartedly.

“Jaemin-ah, are you sure that this is really for me.” Renjun asked unsurely and glance at Jeno again. He already has a bitter face and Renjun swallowed.

“Yes. That is really for you. Eat well, I hope you’ll like it, and I have mine too. If you wouldn’t mind, we can have a meal together.” Jaemin then took another container from his bag.

“Sure! I would love that.” Renjun said smiling then he opened the container to check what’s inside. Jeno takes a look too.

“Wow Jaemin hyung, it looks yummy. Hyung can I have a bite?” Jisung then tried some, as well as Chenle.

“But hey! I’m your closest friend here Nana, you supposed to think about me first before him.” then he pointed Renjun. “Give me that! It’s mine.” Jeno tried to tug the container but Jaemin stopped him.

“It’s for Renjun. You have cookies, I think that’s enough. So, we’re leaving. Let’s go.” Jaemin then pulled Renjun along with him.

Jeno clicked his tongue while watching them walk together still, with his bitter face. He wanted to follow them and complain to Jaemin, but he couldn’t. What exactly is happening to Jaemin right now? Did he do something wrong?

Was he upset because he don’t want to accept Lami’s gift?

Why would he?

Moreover, how could Renjun accept that snack knowing what he feels toward Jaemin? He believed that it was supposed to be his but what in the world is happening?

“Hyung, there is Lami’s number here. I think, she wanted you to call her.” Chenle said then handed Jeno a piece of sticky note that attached from the box.

“Why would I call her anyway? Jisung might wanted to.” Jeno then took the paper bag and put it under his table.

Alright, at least to his hyung, he will give it. But for him, he can’t really accept this.

***

It’s the 11th time that Donghyuck sigh while staring blankly at the school ground. Seems like he’s thinking extremely about something.

“Hyuck-ah, what’s wrong with you this time?”

“Mark hyung, I wanted to smack my hand right into his face. He keeps bothering me.” He said then sigh again.

Right after Renjun and Jaemin take their meals, Donghyuck suddenly appeared with long face and started sighing.

“Why? What did he do?”

“Tell me now Renjun-ah, is Mark hyung really like me? If yes, why is he always clinging to that glutton Park Jihoon? I heard he eats a lot like he was starved for a month and Mark's keep treating him. They’re always together.” He whines then ruffle his hair. “For his information, I’m not dating Chani. He just simply apologized to me for what he did and we instantly became friends after that.” Donghyuck sigh again. “Moreover, that dude is ignoring me. Was he awkward after confessing to me? Right then he already found someone for my place on the thought of I’m with Chani? He’s ridiculous!” he hollered.

It looks like he’s going to cry. Jaemin and Renjun were just staring at him, they’re trying to read Donghyuck.

“Then tell him what you feel for him.” Jaemin advised but Donghyuck refused. “That’s the problem. I don’t really know what I feel for him.”

“Didn’t we talked about this already? I told you to listen of what your heart is telling you to do, thus you won’t feel regret in the end.” Renjun scolded him while furrowing his eyebrows.

“But I’m scared.” He muttered and keep his head low.

“On what? What are you fearing for?” Jaemin blurts.

“For hurting him. What if I don’t really feels the same and this is only pity?”

"You dimwit. What kind of gibberish thinking is that? Are you insane?" Renjun said, almost wanting to wallop him.

“I’m just being careful.” Donghyuck defended.

“Careful my butt, you’re not even trying. If Mark hyung have taken away from you then it won’t be our fault. I already told you.” Said Renjun and glared at him before resting his back on the bench they were sitting.

Donghyuck was about to drink the remaining milk on his hand but Jaemin grabs it and he is the one who drink it all. “Sorry, I’m just frustrated too to the point that I feel really thirsty.” Jaemin then drunk it all.

“Because of Lami liking Jeno? Huh Jaemin?” then Donghyuck smirked at him and it seems the liquid that Jaemin drunk went up to his throat and choked him. “I’m right.” And he chuckled. Renjun too.

Now, he’s their topic and he can only throw a confused look for them. “I’m not. Why would I?”

“Don’t me, Na Jaemin. We can read you easily. Stop being stupid.” Donghyuck tease.

“Look who’s talking. You are stupidest.” Renjun shot him.

“Oh shut up!”

The thought of what happened earlier flashed in to Jaemin’s mind again. The sweet yet classy girl who likes Jeno and the possibility that Jeno would fall for her too. He’s nothing compared to Lami. Jaemin can’t hate her even his mind keeps telling him to hate her but he simply couldn’t.

She’s so sweet, like she deserve everything she would want to have.

 _Like Jeno?_ He sigh then shook his head.

Renjun pinched Jaemin’s cheek to capture his attention. “Yah, stop overthinking, it’s not very good dear. And You Lee Donghyuck mind your own fucking business you chowderhead punk. You have your own messy love life too.” Renjun then pinched him too.

“Let’s hangout. Just the three of us, you two looked damn frustrated like you’re carrying the whole world.” Renjun snapped and both of them agrees. Maybe it’s good idea.

***

Nevertheless, not all Renjun’s idea were good as today. The classes were now ended and the moment the four of them were about to go out, Lami instantly appeared in front of them then captured Jeno’s attention. The three other males can only watch them quietly like they were watching a live drama in front.

Jaemin feels like, he wanted to go home.

“Jeno, did you get my gift?” She asked with her innocent smile.

Even though Jaemin was a little bit insecure of Lami, he’s still astonish by her lovely sweet smile.

“Ah, yes. Thank you anyway. You don’t have to do that.” Jeno then rubbed his nape and a smiled shyly, he looks awkward. Then Jaemin made a face.

 _He looks dumb._ Jaemin thought.

“Oh no, I would love to do it everyday for you. I can make anything if you want.” Lami said in a cheerful way. She looks really happy by seeing Jeno.

“Ah thanks but I’m okay Lami-ssi.”

“Did you, like it?” She clasped her hand together and wait for Jeno’s answer. “Yes.” He said.

“So, you two keep talking here while us, we will go on our way. See you tomorrow then?” Renjun butt in and held Jaemin’s wrist and ready to take him but Jeno stopped them. “Where? You’re going together?” Jeno then pointed him and Jaemin.

“Yes. Gotta problem with that?” Jaemin said.

“I’m coming with you then.” He insisted.

“Oh no you don’t. Someone’s here to see you. Don’t be rude to her so, we’ll going.”

“What if, Jeno will take Lami with him and come with us? I think it’s good to hang out together. The more the merrier!” Donghyuck said, right then Renjun jabbed him on his stomach and he wince in pain. “Ouch! How dare you.”

“So, is it okay for you Lami-ssi?”

Jaemin is the one who asked, to make it sound that he’s not feeling any absurd feeling towards Lami, then it will be good if she come with them. Well, being jealous is not absurd right? Jaemin is no harm.

“Well, if you insist.” Then she smiled and went beside Jeno.

It supposed to be his place.

Jaemin shook his head when a sudden irrational thought came in his mind right then, they started walking on the same ways.

“You wouldn’t really like if I’ll call Mark and Park Jihoon now. Right?” Renjun grins.

“You little! Give me some time, will you? We’re not on a rush and for Park Jihoon? Tell him to try me then.”

“Whatever.” Renjun sigh.

However, Jaemin felt a little bit of disappointment on himself for taking Lami and Jeno with them. Why did he exactly insist for them to come along? Just why?

Was he really that used to the feeling of being hurt?

Once again, he take a glimpse of the two behind them.

Lami keeps talking to him and Jeno can only listen to her and being humble as always.

_They look perfect together._

 


	14. CHAPTER 13

♥♥♥

"Since we're already here, I'll buy foods as many as I can and bring them to the camp. I'll gonna love this." Donghyuck said while looking around in the groceries store. Jeno told him that he can buy them at the 7/11 store but Donghyuck said, he want expensive ones.

"Then, I'll buy too. And for you Jeno? Do you want something?" Lami asked him and quickly, Jeno waved his both hands, signs that he's saying no. "Okay then."

Jeno pulled himself and go to Jaemin who's quietly looking at the ice creams inside the fridge like he wanted to grab them all and eat without mercy, especially the strawberry flavor one.

Before he could grab one, Jeno already did. "You like pink right? So, it's strawberry then. I'll buy this for you." he said and went to the cashier to paid for his ice cream.

Jaemin will be lying if he will say that his heart didn't flutter.

In every actions of what Jeno is doing, especially for him, his heart is always pounding like crazy. Jaemin really likes him and sometimes, he feel like Jeno likes him too.

Because he believed that action speaks louder than voice.

On the other hand, Jaemin didn't want his hopes go up. It will hurt him especially, there's Lami.

It's not impossible that Jeno would lay his eyes on her. Lami is very attractive.

She's indeed the school's princess.

"Here." Jeno handed him the ice cream and smiled. "Thank you."

"Always for you!" Jeno then ruffle his hair. Jaemin smiled too and he was about to say something when Lami came suddenly.

"Jeno come with me. I found something tasty over there." Lami then pulled Jeno along with her.

Jaemin looked at them enviously before dropping his gaze to the ice cream that the boy he likes bought for him.

"Yah Jaemin." Renjun tapped his shoulder to capture his attention. "You like Jeno right? Why don't you tell him that and follow them there. You can't let Lami take him away from you." he added and rubbed chin while watching Jaemin.

Renjun is damn frustrated too.

"I can't. Lami will feel hurt."

"Then what about you? Don't you feel hurt too?"

 _Of course I am._ Jaemin thought. But how could he let himself ruin the lovely atmosphere betweent those two?

No, he really can't.

Renjun breathe heavily before taking Jaemin's hand and look at him seriously.

"Let's get out of here then. We can just let those three human being roam around there." then he dragged Jaemin outside.

"Renjun-ah, can you just let me go home? I feel really tired all of a sudden. Please?" Jaemin pleaded and Renjun looked at him in his eyes. Jaemin is not just tired, his lonely stare came back but he can see the pain in Jaemin's eyes too.

"Okay. In one condition! That stare of yours. Can you get rid of it? Jeno will worry if he'lll happen to see you."

Jaemin chuckled and nodded before he and Renjun disappered at the place.

They did not left just like that, Renjun texted Donghyuck that he and Jaemin were now on their way to go back home because Jaemin is not feeling well, and he also told Donghyuck to have a powerful excuse so that Jeno will not worry about Jaemin. Jaemin didn't want to tell them personally because he can't let the lovely atmosphere of Jeno and Lami ruined by him.

It's just that the sight of them is not good in his eyes.

For Renjun, there's nothing really lovely. It's just in Jaemin's imagination.

"Where's Jaemin?" Jeno asked Donghyuck when he can't find any figure of his little _friend._

"Renjun and Jaemin? They left on a date. He said Jaemin wants to go somewhere and he left with Renjun while linking their arms together." Donghyuck said, almost smirking.

"Date?! You said it's date? Why would Jaemin dare to date him? And where did they go? Tell me!" Jeno said almost choking Donghyuck. "Why did you let them leave? And why Jaemin is not telling me anything?" he added then shook the other.

"Why would he? You're so busy to your girlfriend and they don't want to ruin your moment and I don't know where they go dude. Let me go!" Donghyuck then pushed Jeno a little. He might die, just looking at his expression.

"Lami is not my girlfriend you dipshit. Shut up." he rolled his eyes. There's this dark aura around Jeno and it looks like he wanted to punch anyone he'll see.

_Just don't punch the sweet Lami please. She didn't do anything wrong._

Donghyuck grins to himself. He wonder what will Renjun feel if he'll happen to know the excuse he told to Jeno.

For sure, he'll gonna freak out.

ʕ•ﻌ•ʔ

Jaemin came out from his bathroom while drying his hair and now getting ready to sleep. He's trying not to think about Jeno and Lami today so he'll just sleep early. It was his fault though why his heart is aching like this, he let them came along with them.

_"Pst. Jaemin!"_

For a moment, Jaemin stopped drying his hair and stiffened to his place. He shivered too and it made his fur arose.

Did someone called him?

Or he's just hallucinating?

Jaemin scan his own room confused then shook his head. "Nah. I'm just imagining things."

_"Jaemin!"_

Jaemin flinched. Somebody is really calling him and it's coming from outside. Quickly, Jaemin goes to his window to look for it and he almost scream when Jeno appeared in front, smiling.

"Yah! You scared me!" He yelped and hit Jeno's shoulder. Jeno really startled him.

"Sorry."Jeno giggled and Jaemin pulled him inside before closing his window.

"Y-You, did you climb up h-here? You lunatic! What if you fall and break your bones?! Huh? I know you have a gold for your operations but it's not fucking right! That is very high!" Jaemin scolded Jeno and hit him again to his chest.

"Ow. Hehe! You can stop worrying now. I arrived safe."

"Don't you dare to smile."

Jeno came closer to Jaemin and lean his face forward. "Nice, until now you're still stunning." and Jaemin leans backward.

"Stop your nonsense Lee Jeno." Jaemin then smack his hand to Jeno's face and move himself away and went to his bed. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"I just miss you." he muttered and eyed Jaemin before following him when he noticed that he didn't look back, and lay into the latter's bed. "I'll sleep here tonight."

"What? You can't. My mom didn't know that you're here."

"I bet this is not a problem for mom. Stop making a fuss there and lay here beside me." Jeno then pulled Jaemin beside him. "You, did you really left with Renjun earlier to date?"

"Date? Who told you that? We didn't date, I just told him that I don't feel good and I have a slight headache and there, we left."

"You should've told me. I have an emergency kit in my bag."

"Dude, I won't disturb you with Lami. So, what's going on with you two now? Did you ask her already?" Jaemin asked then bit his lip to prevent his face to contort.

"Why would I ask her? She's pretty but, I don't feel the same. I don't see her as a girl."

A smile wanted to crack on Jaemin's face but he tried so hard for not to make it happen and he succeed.

_You can feel at ease now Jaemin._

Jeno buried his head to Jaemin's chest and hugged the younger on his waist then pulled him closer. There is it again, his heart's beat is accelerating. It seems Jeno heard it and smile.

"Nana." Jeno called him in a very low voice then Jaemin hummed. "Don't you feel anything when we're too physically attached like this?" his voice sounds very gentle like Jaemin wanted to hear it more. It's like a music to his ears.

"Feel? like what?"

_Damn, why can't I just say I'm losing my mind when we do skinships? You coward Jaemin!_

The older chuckled and ruffle his hair. "Nothing. I just love the sound of your heart."

"Oh my god don't think any s-stupid thoughts. I'm still shocked k-knowing that you climb up all the way h-here." he defended but stuttering.

"Okay, whatever. Let's just sleep."

"I'm wondering, will you climb up too into Lami's room when you wanted to see her if you started dating?"Jaemin mumbled and Jeno looked at him in disbelief.

"I'm not the one who's thinking stupid here. I won't date her! Stop thinking anything, okay? You're being delusional."

"You won't?"

"I won't!"

Jeno adjusted his position, his arms were now hugging Jaemin's shoulder for him not to flee from his grasp. "Sleep."

It made Jaemin smiled and slowly, he hugged the older back then later on, he felt his eyes closed.

ʕ•ﻌ•ʔ

  
As soon as Jaemin arrived their school, he noticed his classmates and the other classes on the school ground. They seems excited for the camping and that day is today. They're going on a camp for three days and this is Jaemin's first time and even him is excited as his classmates.

As Jaemin still approaching, Jeno found him already and call him.

“Nana!” he screamed and then he quickly captured his attention.

Right then, Jeno was about to run and greet and help Jaemin to his things when Lami appeared and linked her arms around Jeno’s arm then pulled him. “Come with me for a second, I’m going to introduce you to my friends.” She said without knowing Jeno’s answer then dragged him. “B-But Lami-ssi I-” he turned his head to Jaemin again before letting himself to be dragged by Lami.

“Aish. She’s making me irk.” Jaemin mumble and shook his head. “What exactly did I just said?” then he snapped his lips. That’s not right Jaemin.

When he spotted the spot where his friends were waiting, he rushed into the place and greeted them. But what made him furrowed his eyebrows is the sight of Mark and Donghyuck.

They looks like- no, they’re flirting.

“What did I missed?” He asked slowly, still scanning the two.

“Oh, Jaemin-ah you’re here!” Mark said and smiled.

The way he smiles, there’s something on it that’s why he darted his gaze on Donghyuck who’s blushing like a fool while poking the eldest chest.

“Well..” Donghyuck raised his hand that interlaced to Mark’s hand and show it to Jaemin. “We’re dating.”

“Seriously?” Jaemin’s eyes widened on what he just saw, but then of course he feels happy for them. “Congratulations then, I’m happy for you. But how did you end up dating?”

“I talked to him, heart to heart talk but before that, Renjun keeps suing and threatening me if I didn’t make decisions. Dang, he’s more terrified than I am to lose Mark hyung, and I thanked him for that.” then Donghyuck looked to Renjun and gave him a finger heart but he rolled his eyes on him. “So then, I realized everything and called him then, there. We decide to tell each other on what our hearts want to say.”

Jaemin smiled at them and gave two thumbs up. Wow, finally Donghyuck. He realized that the one he adore is Mark and not Chani. It’s just he wanted to believed that he still like Chani and keeps denying that he’s falling slowly to Mark.

“But hyung, why are you here?”

“I’m coming with you. Let’s just say, the teachers need a helper like me so I volunteered and I'm going.” He smiled and ruffle his boyfriend’s hair.

“Me too.” Right then, the two younger males appeared, also smiling and excited.

“Yah! Chenle? Jisung? What?” Renjun hollered and his orbs became wider.

“We want to come with you because the whole friends are going.” Jisung then take a sip to his milk.

“But, you’re not allowed right?” Donghyuck then crossed his arms.

“Hyung, what are moneys for? Who do you think Zhong Chenle is?” he grins and rest his arms to Jisung’s shoulder. “It’s not like we’re skipping class, we just want to have fun with you.”

Mark gave them an applause, so Donghyuck too and Chenle smiled as if he’s telling that he’s cool or something like a boss.

“So, what’s with Lami and Jeno? Did you fought Jaemin?” Mark instantly asked and looked at Jeno’s spot wherein, Lami is still introducing Jeno to her friends like he’s already her boyfriend. _Well, as if._

“That dummy. He looks uncomfortable. Why don’t he just say no to her? It’s not like his _no_ will kill Lami and her friends right?” Renjun blurts while shaking his head. “Damn, my neck.” Then he rubbed his nape, looking like a stressed genius student because of his spec.

Jaemin pursed his lips and choose not to look at them. He’ll just going to ignore it, he has this feeling that Lami will stick to Jeno on the whole day so there’s no way that Jeno will come to them to hang out.

Moreover, how could she grabbed him just like that without telling them? Was Jeno is already her boyfriend?

No way.

 _No way your face Na Jaemin! What the actual fuck is running inside your head and you keeps thinking absurd things?_ Jaemin thought and shook his again.

“Aish! Why is Jeno being a pain on ass? Go there and take him with you.” Renjun said and pointed them.

“I can’t.” Jaemin refused then bit his lip. “I’ll be with you today and don’t you dare to complain.” He added and pointed him.

Right after that, their teacher gathered them to announce about the simple rules while camping and they are required to have a partner. It’s doesn’t matter if your partner is in the other class as long as you’re getting along. At that moment, Jeno started to look for Jaemin but the latter was just beside him and then he was about to ask him to be his partner but Lami asked him first.

“Can you be, my partner? Please?” she asked then blinked her eyes twice.

“Huh? B-But-” again, he tilted his head to look at Jaemin but he wasn’t looking at him, instead he asked Renjun to become his partner. “Just a second.” He told Lami and take a step to capture their attentions.

“Oh Jeno, have you found your partner?” Renjun asked.

“Not yet. I was about to ask Jaemin. Too bad.”

“You have Lami though.” He shot him a cold stare.

“What are you saying? Let’s exchange Renjun. Just this once.” Jeno said with pleading eyes but Jaemin interrupted him.

“Yah Jeno, don’t be rude to her. She asked you first.” Jaemin then faked his smile before dragging Renjun with him and leave.

Jeno left dumbfounded and no choice. What is Jaemin’s problem again this time? He don’t want to be with Lami because all the time, he wanted to be with Jaemin even though they’re already next to each other, he still want him to be at his side.

But Jaemin is pushing him away just to be with Lami. Didn’t he told him already that he don’t see her as a girl?

“Let’s go Jeno.”

**To: Renjun**

**TAKE CARE OF HIM MAN. I DON’T LIKE THE IDEA OF YOU TO BE PAIRED WITH HIM BUT I HAVE NO CHOICE. AND DON’T YOU DARE TO STEAL HIM AWAY FROM ME EVEN THOUGH WE STILL NOT DATING YET. MAKE SURE HE EATS!**

At that point, Jeno typed them very hard because he can’t accept the fact that he’s going to be parted from the only love of his life and the one who used to like him, which is Renjun will going stay beside him. How ridiculous.

After reading Jeno’s text, Renjun can’t help himself to burst laughing. This friend of him is way too funny. If he really love Jaemin that much, why don't think of confessing?

**To: Jeno**

**Sure. Starting today, I’m going to take care of him. 😍Thanks mah friend, for this chance. Tbh I'm so happy that Lami came 😉**

Once again, Renjun chuckled before sending his reply to Jeno. It’s fun to tease him, he wonder what kind of face he'll do this time.

“What the fuck? This bastard is getting on my nerves. He’s not funny!” he whines then throw his phone inside his pocket then glance Renjun and glared. But that great friend of him smirked.

"Damn you Huang Renjun. You're dead."

"What is it?" Lami ask, he heard Jeno's murmuring something.

"Huh? Oh, nothing." then he faked his smiles.

Right then, their teacher told them to get on the bus immediately with their partners. They have a long way to go so they will leave early. Mark sat beside his boyfriend of course, behind them is Renjun and Jaemin and to their left is Jeno and Lami then in front of them is Jisung and Chenle.

Jeno keeps throwing a glare to Renjun but everytime Renjun will capture it, he'll stuck his tongue out. He's so sure that he will be very pissed today.

"Yah! Let's exchange." he pleade once again but Renjun shove his hand away.

"You already leave him to me. What's your problem? I'm not that bad in taking care of him." then he gave him a boyish smile. It was like, this is his way of telling Jeno that he won.

"Then at least change your seats! This is the only way to watch him."

"Dude, you have a choice earlier but you choose Lami so shut the fuck up. Jaemin don't want to sleep. He'll going to watch the view."

"Aish. You're getting on my goddamn nerves seriously! I didn't choose her."

"Because you let her choose you! Piss off!" Renjun shot him and once again, he stuck his tongue out.

"How did we became friends again?" he sarcastically said and Renjun can only give him a thumbs up.

Wow. Renjun is having fun to tease him, why did he only notice this? Jeno's earlobe were getting red as if he's irritated to him like he wanted to do something bad and that's hilarious though.

Jeno is now pissed. He texted Jaemin to exchange seats with Renjun but the latter did seenzoned him only.

Damn this life.

How will he manage to live now?

Sounds exag but that's how Jeno live his life. Since Jaemin came, he can't let his day ends just like that without talking to him or something.

Jeno glance at Lami and he's taken aback when he saw her orbs was darted to him, and it seems that she realized it too.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Lami smiled but Jeno was too pissed to smile.

The whole ride is too quiet for Jeno, he's not used of not having Jaemin by his side. He won't mind the calm atmosphere if he's with him. Jeno was irritated for Mark and Donghyuck's chuckles until now because they don't stop.

Though, he's just envious of the two. He wants to cuddle Jaemin too. _Not Lami! Hell no._

After arriving at the camping site, Jaemin didn't really turn his head to at least look at him and Jeno is a bit upset about that.

Chenle brought a huge tent wherein ten people can sleep inside and there, the whole squad hollered. What can you expect from the rich kid?

But there's a little problem.

Chani and Dongmyeong (Chani's friend) forgot to bring the most important thing, and they told the teachers about it. Too bad, the tent was just enough for the whole staff and the two males tasted the sweetest scold from the teachers.

They can only laugh at their situation.

"Hey, you can share with us." Chenle tapped Chani's shoulder to glance him.

"What? You serious kid?" Mark shrieked.

"Yes. I have a heart hyung. I won't let them froze outside and Donghyuck hyung got over him already." Chenle then smirk.

Chani let a fake cough because of the last word and Dongmyeong can only laugh at him.

"And you, you and Renjun hyung is a bit look a like. How I wish we can still recognize Renjun hyung tomorrow." Jisung mumble while scanning Dongmyeong from head to toe.

"You try to hit them both. If one of them tries to choke you then it's Renjun." Donghyuck said and grab his boyfriend along with him and started to build Chenle's huge tent.

"Well, thank you so much Chenle." Dongmyeong said and bowed 90 degrees before they decide to help them build the tent.

On the other side, Jaemin was quietly helping them and Jeno approach him after. He's staring at him tenderly and the younger noticed him immediately.

"Why?"

"Nothing." he said, smiling like a fool. Jeno tried to reach for the younger's hand and he succeed, thus he captured Jaemin's attention again.

"What are you doing?"

"What do you think?" Jeno smiled, a boyish one.

"Move your hand!" Renjun instantly butt in and shove Jeno's hand. He's laughing inside, how entertaining Jeno's expression is. This is hilarious.

"Don't try to flirt with my boyfriend!" Renjun then chuckle and it made Jaemin chuckle too.

"The fuck, Yah Huang Renjun!" Jeno complain and throw a glare to Renjun but he ignore it. What's wrong with Renjun lately? Were he trying to piss him?

Well congrats. He succeed.

"Kidding! You, help him, not flirt dude, save it for later." Renjun then ruffle his own hair before helping them to built the tent too.

Jeno can only look at him in disbelief and bit his lip. What's going on with him seriously?

_To be continue.._

 


	15. CHAPTER 14

~

Everyone was gathered under a huge three to take some enough rest, some of them were taking a nap and the other were taking selcas while they still has their cellular phones because the view is quite fascinating to eyes. Mr. Moon will going to confiscate them later.

Camping is no fun if you have your gadgets with you.

Maybe not for others but it will gonna distract you.

Lami is taking a nap behind Jeno and he let her used his back for her to lean while taking a nap. She loved watching the view outside the bus earlier so, her eyes must be tired and need to rest. It's too quiet now. Nothing is fun in his phone though. All Jeno want is to be with Jaemin alone, linking his arm to Jaemin and do skinships with him all day, he wouldn't mind to do it though if he will have a chance.

Now, he's looking enviously at the sight of Renjun, Chenle, Jisung, Dongmyeong, Chani, and then Jaemin who's having fun right now and Jeno would love to join so badly. There's no fun here and truthfully, he wanted to tell Lami that he doesn't have a thing on her, and he will never in the future, but on the second thought, wouldn't it be rude to say it to her directly?

She's pretty obvious.

How Jeno did knew? Simple. Because he's been like that to Jaemin.

However, Jaemin noticed Jeno who looks like he was about to cry and yearning for something to entertain himself alone and Jaemin admits, he looks pitiful. That's why, he stood up and sat beside Jeno. He can't let him feel alone, Jaemin owe him big and it's time for him to do something for Jeno. He was there when he felt the world abandon him, when he's alone, Jeno was there to fool around and it helps him not to think about his worries.

It seems that the older's eyes became sparkly the moment he noticed Jaemin, and he smiled widely.

"Nana!" he cried and hold the other's arm quickly.

"Bored?" Jaemin chuckled and gave Jeno a pat.

"Very much. I'm relieved, knowing that you're still aware that I'm here." He pouted.

"It's not like that, we didn't just like the idea of disturbing both of you and let you have fun on your own."

"Do I look like I'm having fun?" Jeno mocked but in a soft way.

"That's why I'm here." Jaemin answered then pressed his pointer finger into the older's lip. Jeno stiffened. "So, how's life?" he added after putting down his finger.

"I'm lonely."

"Why? You have Lami."

"It will be happier if it was you. She's bubbly and nice, but I can't force myself. I want to tell her that, but everytime I'll tend to speak, she's cutting me off." Jeno whimpered and scratch his chin.

He seems frustrated. Jaemin thought. But what Jeno was saying to him is making his heart flutter.

"If you didn't let her sleep, you will avoid the boredom's strike."

"I only wanted to spend time with you." Jeno again and look at Jaemin right into his eyes. He somehow want to avoid that so Jaemin look at the sleeping Lami instead. Jeno's words are making his body trembled for some reasons. "Wah, princess is always a princess. Even her eyes were closed and sleeping deeply like this, she's indeed pretty." Jaemin said and stared at Lami's feature with a little bit envy.

"You're prettier for me."

That statement made Jaemin flinch. Slowly, he started diverting his gaze to Jeno and he met his eyes. His cheeks were also blushing at the same time.

Jeno is not joking. His face is serious, or he was really this serious since earlier and Jaemin noticed it, just now?

"Funny." Jaemin said blankly, but Jeno's expression remain.

"I'm damn serious." Right then, Jaemin felt something is tickling him inside his tummy.

"O..kay." he can only muttered, no answer is coming to his head so it's better to shut up.

A moment of silence, both of them were just watching their fellow classmates play and mess around to each other like a kid and it's quite captivating in eyes.

"Jaemin." Jeno's manly voice was heard. "Please come closer." And pleaded.

Jaemin followed him without asking and came closer. "More, I'll tell you something." The older almost murmuring, still Jaemin followed smoothly. "What is it?"

At that moment, Jeno pulled him closer by grabbing his collar gently then planted a kiss right into Jaemin's cheek. It lasted in seconds before Jeno decide to pulled himself away.

Jaemin's eyes grew wider, feeling stupefied at the sudden kiss and now, his pinkish cheeks became visible. No words are trying to come out at that time.

It may be a simple kiss but for Jaemin, it's not just a kiss.

It made his body shivered and the worst is, he's craving for more. What the heck?

Jeno's mouth cracked open to say something to Jaemin but he couldn't do it the moment he heard a soft hummed behind him. Her eyes were opening slowly and then as soon as she completely awaken, she noticed Jeno and Jaemin together.

Lami cut him off again, and Jeno was supposed to tell Jaemin a very important thing yet the beautiful, that happened to him.

Moreover, Jaemin was thankful that Lami have woken up. His senses came back and now, he stood up and tell Lami that he's leaving without looking at the older who's eyes were still focused on him.

What the actual fuck was that for?

...

Renjun, Donghyuck, Jeno, Jisung, Chenle, Jaemin, Lami, and Chani are on the same group since they're all in one group of friends except for Lami and Chani. Mark is a helper so he can't probably join them. Apparently, Dongmyeong supposed to be in their team but since Lami asked them nicely to let her join in their team, Dongmyeong volunteered to step down. He's with Jaechan's team now together with Rocky, Chan, Sanha, Seungkwan, Jacob and Bin.

At first, Mark didn't like the idea of Chani to be in one team with his boyfriend so the latter helped Donghyuck to explain to Mark that there's nothing to be worried about because Donghyuck and him were just friends now coz they already make up and moreover, he was forced to be Chani's partner, Mark couldn't join them because he's a helper. It seems they convinced Mark at the end of the day. But he still hates it, no matter what.

Apparently, Jeno's team is in charge of washing the dishes and now, they're just done taking dinner.

"Do you want some help?" Jaemin asked Lami. She was about to carry the huge basin with lots of tray and utensils inside.

"Sure."

"You should rest now, I can do this. You have done enough." He smiled. She must be the only girl but them, boys were just enough to do the dishes.

"Are you sure Jaemin?" Lami asked once again and Jaemin nodded and then Lami moved away.

However, Jaemin was about to carry the basin but Jeno pulled him to stop, he take the basin with him instead, revealing his biceps. "You should rest too, you have done more enough." Then he leave and take Renjun too with him. "Why do I have to come with you?" they heard Renjun complains on their way.

Lami witnessed the scene, but she choose not to mind because she knew that they're just friends.

"Tsa, was Jeno hyung is showing off? That huge basin is really heavy for him to carry it alone for godsake." Jisung mumbled and shook his head.

"Look, he can do it." Chenle pointed them and Jisung's eyes widened. "Oh, you're right. Do you think I can do that too?"

"Should we try? Let's follow them." Chenle chirped and was about to run but Jisung stopped him. "But it's not good idea to left Donghyuck hyung here with Chani. Mark hyung will get mad." He pouted and take a glimpse to Chani and Donghyuck who's quietly wiping the washed trays.

"Don't worry, Jaemin hyung was there. Come on." Chenle then run away, Jisung left no choice and just decide to follow him.

However, the moment Jeno appeared made him remember the incident that happened earlier. It was so sudden.

What was Jeno trying to do anyway? And he seems had something to say too?

Why did he kissed him? Was it a friendly gesture? Or, was he trying to tease him again? It's just nothing, right?

But the memory flashed again in his mind this time, and the scene is slower than what actually happened earlier and come to think of it, he actually kissed Jeno on his cheek too back then when he started to trust him for real.

Right, that day. He did the first move and he almost forgot it because his body moved its own without thinking anything. Jaemin remembered only today.

All he knew is, he was really happy that day that Jeno came in to his life. He couldn't help it.

Damn, there his heart again, beating fast.

When this feeling did started to bloomed? Jaemin admits, he was attracted by his exquisite visual and everyone started that way too. But later on, he didn't notice that the simple attraction was starting grow up day by day. It's candid.

No one knows.

"Jaemin-ah, are you okay? Your face is so red." Lami asked him with a hint of concern so, the memory was brushed off from his mind.

"Huh?" he sounds oblivious.

"Your face.." She blinked and pointed him.

Jaemin cupped his own face and trying to cover it because he also felt that his cheeks were heating up.

Damn Lee Jeno.

"I'm okay. I-It's normal." Then he forced to smile.

After doing the duties, Mr. Moon announced that they will having a team building tomorrow so everyone should sleep early to boost their energy so they can't faint. Jaemin didn't sleep earlier so he felt really tired so he goes to their huge tent while yawning with Renjun who looks exhausted too.

Jaemin tilted his head when he noticed that Jeno's ain't with them, that's why he scanned the whole site but then, he catch the sight of Jeno with Lami, laughing.

For some reasons, Jaemin felt that he wanted to throw all Jeno's things outside and let him froze all night. But he doesn't have a heart to do that coz he's not that evil.

So, he must be joking around earlier when Jeno kissed him? Heck, everyone can be sweet with their friend though.

Aish. What the hell.

Seems Renjun noticed what Jaemin was looking so he pulled him and let Jaemin go inside. "Just sleep. Jeno didn't like her."

"What are you saying? I'm not even asking."

"Your eyes were telling the opposite."

Jaemin avoided his gaze and lay down without uttering a word, he didn't know what to say and if he'll insist, Renjun might caught him coz he's not a good liar.

Okay, he admit that he's a bit jealous of Lami. Just a bit.

He let a deep sigh before closing his eyes.  
  
  
  
  


12:47 am is the time when Jaemin unconsciously woke up, he dreamt about falling from a high place and ended up of landing on Jeno's palm. It was actually the weirdest dream he had ever since he was born, he wondered why did he dreamed about that?

The place is too quiet and he already tried everything to go back to sleep but unfortunately, he can't and Jaemin is freaking wide awake now.

So good. -,-

Jaemin can easily bored because he hasn't have his phone so he decide to get up and walk quietly out of the tent and roam around a bit. It's not very dark tonight because the moonlight is illuminating in every part of the site, and there's a lake. He didn't regret of waking up this time since the outside view was perfect in his eyes.

Beautiful.

However, he almost scream in surprise when somebody back hugged him and covered his mouth as he was about to scream. "Shh. It's me. Jeno." Right then, he calmed down when he heard his voice.

For real, Jaemin would love to punch Jeno right on his face for scaring him even if he didn't tend to appear like that. Like, how can he show up just like that at the time like this? It's past midnight now and he almost think of him as a ghost.

"You're doing it again Lee Jeno!" he glared and yell but whispering.

"I'm sorry, I can't help it." Jeno chuckled and squeezed Jaemin's cheek.

"Don't touch me." he hissed and shoved Jeno's hand away.

"Omo, are you mad?"

"Yes, I am."

"I'm sorry Nana. Please don't get mad." his voice became smaller so Jaemin guesses that he must be doing an aegyo because Jeno is poking his arm.

"Tss. What are you doing here and why are you still awake?"

"Because you're here. I heard you groan twice then followed you here." Jeno smiled.

"How did you know it was me?"

"Well, I love your voice. Remember?"

Jaemin hemmed and drift his gaze into the lake in front. He was flattered by Jeno's word again. Maybe, that's one of the reason why Jaemin is falling for him even more.

"Jaemin-ah, can I hug you like this?"

The older slowley wrapped his arms around Jaemin's waist from his back and ducked his head down between tge younger's head and shoulder.

"Why are you asking? You're already doing it."

"If you don't want then I'm not doing it." he whispered.

"Jeno." Jaemin called him, in a very soft voice.

"Hm?"

"Why are you like this? Why are you doing this to me? Be honest." he mumbled then Jeno hold his shoulders and made him faced the latter.

"Remember, when I asked you if you feel anything when we're attched like this? Well Jaemin, I may look like calm but believe me. I'm hyperventilating inside." Jeno then slowly reached for Jaemin's hand and hold it. "What do you think why I feel that way?"

"Uhm.." Jaemin blinked his eyes and keeps looking everywhere, not to Jeno's eyes.

"Look at me please." the older pleaded and quickly, Jaemin's orbs were now darted to him.

Jeno put his palm into Jaemin's cheek and fondle it slowly. "I thought, I just like you. But as the time goes by, I started loving you without noticing. I want to take care of you, I get worried easily when you're not doing well, I'm so angry when somebody is physically hurting you, I get jealous, I'm yearning for your presence. Sometimes I wonder, is it bad to wish to own you? I seriously wanted to win in your heart and make you mine. Don't think about Lami, coz she's not my business at all and she'll never be."

A moment of silence.

The words that came from Jeno still not processing in to Jaemin's mind, he's just looking at the older with wide eyes, and also his heart, is crazily beating fast.

Finally, he understand.

That Jeno likes him too.

"J-Jeno-."

The words that was about to escape from Jaemin were stopped the moment that Jeno's soft lips were pressed into the younger's.

Jaemin's mind went blank.

For a moment, he felt dizzy and his body is shivering.

The imaginary butterflies, they're here again and tickling him.

There's something sparkly in his chest too.

He never knew, Jeno put all his guts into this, to confessed his love for Jaemin, to kiss him.

Both of them were going crazy.

Slowly, Jeno pulled himself from Jaemin and look into the other's eyes.

"Nana, I love you. Will you be my boyfriend?" Jeno, then smiled genuine.

Jaemin almost faint.

♡♡♡  
  
  
  
  


 

 


	16. CHAPTER 15

~

_"Nana, I love you. Will you be my boyfriend?"_

Everytime Jaemin will recapture the memory last night, his cheeks keeps getting redder as the time goes by. He don't want to keep thinking about it but his mind can't stay still.

It's his first time of receiving a confession like that, in the middle of the night, without anybody around. Just the two of them with illuminating moonlight above them.

It's too perfect.

Jaemin wanted to say yes to him.

Instead of;

 _"J-J-Jeno-yah, c-can you l-let me think a-about it first?"_   without looking at the older and gently pulled his hand on away from Jeno's. But Jaemin didn't say no.

Truthfully, he regretted that part. Why didn't he just say what his heart were screaming for? Why can't he just become selfish for this? Both of them wanted each other though. There's no doubt.

Jaemin is not afraid of everything, to be honest. But he just can't take Jeno like that when there's a nice girl there who likes him very much and she's a friend.

It's clearer than a crystal that Jeno want him, not Lami.

However, it was Jaemin after all.

That time, Jeno still smiled and ruffled his hair.

_"Okay, I'll wait for your answer."_

_**I love you too.** _ _He wanted to scream._

_"And I want you to know, I don't want to hurt Lami."_

_"I told you, she's not my business." Jeno's smile faded._

_"But I can't hurt someone's feeling. She likes you very much and she's willing to do everything for you."_

_"And I told you again, I don't see her as a girl. Stop it."_

_"But Jeno-"_

_"You said you'll think about it first? But why do I feel like you don't want any of this? You can simply say no to me instead of pushing me to Lami. I can understand you." his voice is way too serious this time._

_**How could I still say no when you kissed me already you punk! And I won't do it!** _

_"I'm not pushing you."_

_"You sounded like one. The person I love is you. Not her. Think about it carefully." Jeno said before leaving him._

"Jaemin!"

His thoughts were cut off when Renjun barged inside the tent and called him. Thankfully, he might be gone crazy if he didn't appear.

"Oh?"

"Why are you still laying there? Come out, we're going to exercise." he said almost pulling him. Renjun seems excited but not him. He's worrying how will he face Jeno.

The kiss.

It's still fresh in his mind, and no matter how hard he try not to think about it, he'll think it more. Jaemin felt so much sparks inside his chest like fireworks and something's tickling his tummy. The feeling was lovely. Until now. It's quite addicting.

Jeno's lips were indeed fucking soft like a chewing hum and he wanted to bite him for some reason.

Was his lips chewable?

"Yah, are you sick? Why your face were so red?"

_Damn it, Jaemin what the hell were you thinking?!_

"I-I'm okay!" Jaemin quickly snapped and run out of the tent to avoid Renjun's question. That boy will probably ask him, knowing Renjun, he can sense something's strange when it's about him and Jeno.

"Yah! Wait for me! Where are you going? That's not the way!"    
  
  


Jeno keeps taking a glimpse of Jaemin while following the basic moves, and he noticed that so he hemmed.

"Good morning." The older murmured. Jaemin was just beside him.

The latter looked back smiling and nodded, he's afraid to talk. What if he stutter? Besides, Lami was there too and she's looking at them. Staring rather, like she's trying to read the situation because Jeno didn't even try to lookback at her.

"Ahh! My back!" Chenle cried when he heard his bone cracked the moment he lean backward. "When was the last time I exercised? It's been a century."

"You never exercise. The fuck you saying?" Jisung chuckled.

"You two, just shut up and focus." Renjun scolded and the youngers flinched. He's too into the session so he don't want to hear any nonsense sounds.

Right after exercising, Lami was about to go to Jeno and greet him again, but the truth behind that is she's going to ask him about something, but Jeno was with Jaemin. He looks like messing around the latter because Jaemin keeps looking somewhere while Jeno's trying to catch his eyes. Jaemin ended up smiling.

She didn't notice. Just now.

The way Jeno looks at Jaemin. It's different. Too way different.

"Aish seriously! Get away from me!" Jaemin nagged, trying to hide his smile.

"How? I'm going to take my heart. How could you steal it?" The older said while trying to reach for Jaemin's hand but he shoved it and he playfully cringe. "Yah, somebody might misunderstand you." Jaemin warned.

"They wouldn't." then he pulled Jaemin closer and both of them went to their tent to change outfits.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Renjun was their leader and to be honest, he didn't wanted to but Chenle and Jisung didn't let him and keeps doing an aegyo in order for him to say yes, and he did. Their aegyo were scarier than the horror movies that he watches during rainy days and those two must doing it on purpose. Okay, they are really cute, but sometimes their making fun of their aegyo too. Another thing is,Renjun has potential of being a leader, that's why and Donghyuck promised to he'll help him.

"No thanks! I can do it alone." Renjun then rolled his eyes.

"I can help you Renjun-ah!"

"Oh right. There's Jaemin. Come on." he said and dragged the younger beside him, away from Jeno.

"No, he can't help you!" Jeno suddenly appeared between Jaemin and Renjun.

"And why?"

"Coz you can manage alone. Fuck off!"

"Yah!" Jaemin warned him and flick his forehead. "I'm his partner. Don't leave Lami like that, you should accompany her because you're her partner and look, she's the only girl here."

"Aish. I can't! Why don't you do it?"

"What?"

"I don't want to make you upset when I'm with her. I know you're not okay with that." He said softly.

"Who said it's not okay with me?A-and why w-would I? It's freaking okay so go to her. Don't you know that you're lucky to be paired with her coz every boys wanted to be with Lami but she chooses you?" Jaemin hissed and furrowed his eyebrows.

"I don't fucking care about that because you are the one I like! You understand?" Jeno shrieked, he didn't even hesitates to say it like that even though Renjun and the youngers were watching. That's right though, he want to take care of Jaemin, not Lami. Luckily, Lami's attention were drifted to something.

"Yah Lee Jeno!" Jaemin looked at him in disbelief and look around. "Don't say it like that."

"What is this? Did I just heard you confessed?" Renjun butt in but Jeno didn't mind him.

"Alright, if you really wanted that much, fine! I will put all my attention to her then I'll do it because you want it. You said, you're not pushing me to her but you're doing it."

"Then what should I supposed to do? I'm not that selfish!"

Jeno bit his lip and ruffle his hair, he seems frustrated but he choose not to talk back and walk away instead. If Jaemin wanted this okay, he'll do it. Beside, since Lami came he's the one always pushes him with her. 

Moreover, he can't get mad at Jaemin, he shouldn't and he don't want to, so he'll step down.

"Why can't he understand me? I just want to be with him without minding others." He muttered.

“Wow. Did I just witnessed a lover’s quarrel? Something is fishy.” Renjun mumbled, he can’t let Jaemin heard him coz he’ll ruin the mood. “I smell a drama.” He added and examine the other’s face and there’s a hint of sadness in it.

What actually did happen to them?

“Yah Jaemin, you better tell me what happened to you and Jeno. I can sense something.” He tried to capture his attention so that he wouldn’t think some nonsense things. Chenle and Jisung choose to shut their mouths, they’re not that stupid not to know what’s going on.

“He’s right. Don’t forget to tell me too. Promise me.” Donghyuck then tapped Jaemin’s shoulder.

The team building just started and all teams became hype at the moment they began. They are all excited but some of them were not. Just like Jaemin, but he tried his best to focus on the game so Renjun would not feel frustrated. Jeno is ignoring him now, and he is talking with Lami all the time.

It seems that Lami is really happy that she caught Jeno’s attention now, of course with the help of Jaemin. She heard everything earlier but she want to ignore it and become deaf for a while. It will be awkward, and she’s not asking Jeno about the things related to him and Jaemin. She can’t ruin their mood now.

“I can feel like I’m a soldier by doing this mission. This is so fun!” Donghyuck scream and shook Chani beside him. “Oh, I’m sorry. I thought you’re Renjun.” He apologized when he realized that it was Chani and he felt a little bit embarrassed.

“No problem. I felt that too. I heard, it’s actually how they train the soldiers in the military. This is a nice experience.” Chani said and smiled. “I should move a little far. Mark is watching us. Seriously why can’t we make up?”

Donghyuck chuckled and look at his boyfriend and wave his hand then muttered “I love you.” Without sound. For Mark, it means a lot even though Donghyuck is whispering.

“Yah, its Lami’s turn now. Go Lami-yah! Fighting!” Chani screamed and went closer.

“Go Lami! You can do it. I believe in you! Woo!” Jeno screamed too and gave her a thumbs up so Lami became confident. Jaemin glanced them but Jeno seems not having an interest too look back.

“Alright, let’s do this for now.” He said and pursed his lips then went to Renjun and hugged him from behind. Since they were partners, he should stick to him all day.

“Hey Nana!” Renjun greeted him and gently rubbing the younger’s arm that linked around his waist.

“Stop calling me that.” he said and place his chin to Renjun’s shoulder while watching Lami doing the mission. “Wow, she’s pretty good. I didn’t expected that.” he added.

“Get ready, you’re next.”

“Nah, let Chani do that. I’ll be the last.”

“You sure?”

“Mm.” he nodded.

Jeno’s orbs unexpectedly slid at the spot wherein Renjun and Jaemin were standing and he didn’t like what he was seeing. But Jaemin didn't notice.

“Yah Jaemin, I think you should do it. Go! Meet her over there!” said Renjun and pulled Jaemin to the spot where he should start running and wait for his teammate to return. Renjun noticed Jeno, glaring at them.

“I said I’ll do it later.”

“No. You can do it now. Good luck dear!” Renjun said after leaving Jaemin at the starting area which is, he standing up beside Jeno.

There’s an awkward silence appeared.

Jaemin wanted to talk to him, but he’s afraid that Jeno might ignore him.

Jeno wanted to talk and cheer him, but he’s also afraid that Jaemin won’t talk, he thinks that he is mad too.

“Hyung, they look awkward.” Chenle mumbled to Renjun.

“I’m not used to it. Oh my god I think I’ll cry!”

“Shh.. Shut up Jisung.”

“How can I? My heart hurts too, just watching them like that.”

Renjun sigh as he keep watching the two avoiding their gazes to meet. But Jeno is not that cold-hearted, of course its Jaemin after all and he can't resist him at all cost. He is secretly glancing Jaemin with his orbs.

"Yah! She's coming. Be ready Jaemin-ah!" Chani screamed and tapped his shoulder. "We're ahead of them."

"Fighting Nana!" Donghyuck and the youngers scream. Behind them is Mark who just came.

When Lami came, Jaemin run quickly and all he can think is to do his best.

"Wow, Jaemin hyung is fast! Woah!!!! GO JAEMIN HYUNG! JENO HYUNG SAYS HE LOVES YOU! WOOOOO!" Chenle shrill and shooking Jisung who's face was triggered because he didn't expected that Jaemin can run fast like that, he's like a bull.

"Oh crap! Chenle you little-" Donghyuck hissed.

"What? Did I say something wrong? I'm just encouraging him, who knows."

"You did great my boy." Renjun said and ruffle his hair.

Jeno's eyes were fixated to Jaemin and he's watching him carefully. He already knows that he can run fast but he want Jaemin to be careful too. Jaemin made it to the last round and he almost trip but he manage to stand still and smiling.

"Aish."

Atlast, he made it and its Chani's turn now.

Jaemin caught Jeno staring at him before turning his back and made his way to Lami. He watched them how Jeno gave her a bottled water.

"Good job man! You impressed me." Donghyuck said and rubbed his shoulder but Jaemin didn't feel like he did a good job. Jeno didn't say anything. Every thing he does, he was always there to praise him.

But he didn't today.

"Thanks." he can only mutter.

The rest of the activity, they manage to become number one and they won in the end. Of course, the one who really felt the overflowing happiness is their leader, Huang Renjun and because of that, he received a kiss on both of his cheek by Jisung and Chenle. They rest for a bit before proceeding to take their lunch.

Jaemin was bothered, is Jeno really planning not to talk to him all day? He's a bit annoyed to himself because he didn't explain that he didn't mean it to happen this way. Jaemin wants him to look into Lami too but not like this. Ignoring him.

He's upset, that's why he didn't take his lunch because his appetite disappeared.

Jaemin misses him so bad, but he can't say that because he don't have a guts to do it.

Jeno is taking care of Lami now, instead of him.

But he didn't know that Jeno's still stealing a glance of him when he's not looking.

*

The next activity is called treasure hunting at the mountain wherein they will be going with their partners to hunt the oh so called treasure and the first pair who will come first at the top with complete treasure will be the winner with their team of course. Mrs. Jung prepared this. Mark will come along with Donghyuck and Chani, he begged to Mr. Moon and since there's nothing to do for now, he let Mark to go too.

Mrs. Jung explained the mechanics of the game before announcing them to start hunting and be careful on their way.

"I will be with Jaemin today. Is it okay?" Lami instantly speak in the middle of walking.

They exchange glances, even though they are still curious why would she request that, Renjun nodded and Jeno didn't say anything. She's no harm but they're still unsure.

"If that's the case, then let's go." Jaemin said and lead the way for Lami.

Renjun shrugged and pulled Jeno with him since he still standing there while watching Jaemin to leave with Lami.

Why did Lami suddenly ask to be with Jaemin today? Wasn’t she’s in love with Jeno and this is the perfect time to be with him alone?

It’s odd.

“Yah Jeno, are you mad to Jaemin?” the older ask.

“No. I’m just doing what he wanted.”

“But, you don’t have to ignore him like this. I can see that he’s not used to be ignored by you. Can you two make up?”

Jeno didn’t answer after that and keeps walking to look for the things on the list they need to find, Renjun sigh before following him.

“Renjun-ah, can we just follow them? I don’t feel at ease. I don’t care about winning.”

There’s an awkward silence between Lami and Jaemin at the moment, they’re quietly looking for the clues around them. Honestly, it’s hard to find some and Jaemin was so bad at this.

“Hey! I found the map!” Lami chirped so Jaemin came to her quickly.

“Woah! Already? You’re cool Lami!”

“I am? Then, we should go now to look for the next treasure.” Lami smiled and gave the map to Jaemin.

“Sure, I’ll lead the way. I’m sorry, I’m not good at this thing.”

“No, don’t say that. You just think that way. Let’s go!”

On their way, Lami is telling Jaemin about some random stories to keep the silent atmosphere away between them, because honestly it’s not comfortable at all. Jaemin become comfortable around her too at that moment and they keep doing a good job together by finding the said items. Jaemin thinks that she’s really a nice girl, maybe that’s the reason why everyone around her can’t resist her. She’s way too nice.

“I’m tired. Let’s rest a bit. We’re almost there!” Lami said when she found a comfortable spot to relax and Jaemin nodded then sat beside her. Lami handed him a bottled water and he thanked her for that.

Jaemin wants to ask her why she choose to be his partner today because his curiosity is slowly killing him. So, it’s now or never.

“Uh Lami-ssi why did you choose to be with me today instead of Jeno?” he asked carefully.

“Do I need a reason for that?” She joked and chuckle.

“No, it’s not like that. I’m just curious.”

“Well, I just want to ask you something.” She said and looked at Jaemin. “What do you think of Jeno?”

“H-huh?” Jaemin was taken aback at her sudden question.

“I like him since I started studying high school not because of his astonishing face but because of his warm heart. I was lonely that day and for me I have no worth and I almost give up and planning to take my life. I think he saw me that day, crying hard and looked pathetic. He didn’t say anything that day and he waited me to stop crying and after I calmed myself, he handed me a handkerchief and smiled then he muttered _'fighting!'_ before he left me. That day, I started liking him and fix myself. I don’t think he still remember, but that day was meaningful to me.” She stated smiling, Jaemin smiled too.  Her story touches his heart, knowing that Jeno is like a ball of sunshine for him and Lami.

“I know, you like him too. Who knows, it’s deeper than what I thought. And he likes you too. I’m not blind, I can see it.” She tilted her head to look at Jaemin who seems out of words.

“L-Lami.”

“Jaemin-ah.” Lami took his left hand and squeezed it. “Stop it. You should think about yourself too. I know you’re not okay with it.”

“I don’t understand.” Jaemin and look at Lami carefully.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t notice earlier. I shouldn’t have asked you that day.” Lami glance at his hand and squeezed it again before looking back at him. “Thank you Jaemin, for thinking about my feelings too. We just met but you’re acting like I’m one of your close friend too to think about how I feel. I’m very thankful for that and for meeting you. I like Jeno, but it’s just that. I’m not the one for him.”

“Lami.” Jaemin called her with a very soft voice and he squeezed her hand too.

“Just promise me to take care of him. He’s precious. I’m so sorry if I hurt you.”

“No, it’s okay. I promise.” Jaemin smiled.

“Thank you. Let’s be friends. For real.”

“I already consider you as my friend.”

Both of them smiled and hugged each other. She felt relieve even though a part of Lami’s heart is in pain for deciding to stop liking Jeno. But still, she’s happy, knowing that Jeno’s heart was already taken by someone with soft and warm heart too and that is Jaemin. It such a relief.  
  


“Yes, we’re done!” Lami hollered after they found the last item for the treasure hunting. “We should go now. I’m so excited to win.”

“Okay! Let’s do it. Be careful!” Jaemin reminded, trying to be careful on walking because there’s a hole beside them and he’s afraid to fall in to that creepy spot. What if there’s a wild animal there?

Lami was about to run and she didn’t notice the huge rock beside her out of the excitement she was feeling and caused her from tripping and almost fall but Jaemin was fast and catch her.

“Oh my god!”

“Aish, I told you to be careful.”

“Hehe. Sorry.”

However, the rock where Jaemin was standing instantly cracked and fell down with him. It was so sudden so he didn’t have a chance to scream. Jaemin’s knee hit the ground and caused him a huge pain before passing out.

“Jaemin-ah!!” Lami’s eyes widened.

There’s no one around and it’s a bit dark inside the hole, she didn’t even know how deep it is and she can’t hear Jaemin.

“Jaemin-ah! Are you okay? Jaemin! Are you there? Please answer me!” she scream and tears are starting to fall on her cheeks.

There’s no one around, she doesn’t have her phone either to call their teachers. All their items are with Jaemin so she can’t call anyone. Lami felt hopeless.

“Jaemin say something! Please! Why are you not saying anything?! JAEMIN!”

“Lami? What happened?”

Lami turned her head and she saw Renjun and Jeno, it caused her cry more. The two males noticed how her eyes looks terrify and a little relief.

"Where's Jaemin?" Renjun asked

“Help me please. Jaemin fell down.” she sobbed and tears starting to fall again.

_To be continue..._

 

 

 


	17. CHAPTER 16

~♥~

"Is Jaemin will be okay?" Lami keeps asking Renjun after rescuing Jaemin from the hole earlier. Luckily, Renjun has the radio and he quickly made an emergency call to inform the teachers near at their spot about the accident. They immediately made an action and announced to everyone to go back at the camping site because of the accident that happened. Thank god, even though the hole was quite deep, it's not so deep and Jaemin manage to survive.

"Don't worry, the doctor said he's okay now. Calm down." Renjun said and smiled at her.

"Can we trust him? What if he's lying about Jaemin hyung's condition?" Jisung asked, sounds nervous too and Chenle agreed with him.

"He will not going to do that. He is a doctor, of course we can trust him."

At that moment when Lami told them that Jaemin fell, Jeno forgot to breathe, it looks like his soul abandoned his body but he manage to calm himself despite of how tense he was feeling. Nonsense things keeps popping in his head like, what if Jaemin left him? What if he's badly hurt and can't survive? Jeno didn't want to think about those fucking nonsense things but since he's damn nervous that time, he can't help it.

He almost cry in relief when the doctor told them that Jaemin's condition is now stable. He will be fine and they don't need to be worried.

"The reason why he faint is because of the shock. Let him rest."

"Yah, can you say something? You're scary." Mark said referring to Jeno who still not talking since earlier.

He couldn't talk, it looks like he's still not to himself. Jaemin's accident became a great shock to him. Jeno never felt this way before, it's his first time to feel so much terrify in his whole life to the point he couldn't able to talk.

What if he really loses Jaemin?

"Jeno, it's okay now. Jaemin is fine." Donghyuck said, trying to peek on his eyes because the older's keeps lowering his head.

"Hey, we should leave him here alone and since Jaemin is okay now, Jeno will be taking care of him." Renjun said and they're all agreed and started to leave the room still glancing to Jeno.

Now that he left alone, he came closer to the sleeping Jaemin and scan his figure, he has some bruise and his knee has a bandage too.

Jeno sat beside his bed and hold Jaemin's hand and squeezed it, he also planted a kiss on it and gently shove the younger's fallen hair away from his eyes.

"Don't you dare to do this again. You're going to kill me for real." He mumbled and kissed Jaemin's hand again. He's been asleep for about an hour and Jeno misses him already.

Slowly, Jaemin's eyes were opening. He scanned the whole room before directly eyeing this someone sitting beside him who looks like going to scold him anytime.

"J-Jeno? What happened?" Jaemin slowly asked while examining the other's expression.

"You fell earlier. How are you feeling?" He asked gently even though his eyebrows were still puckered.

"My knee, I think I hurt my knee, but I-I'm fine. How about Lami? Is she okay?"

"She's okay. And you're not fine. How could you say that?" Jeno almost hissed.

"I'm really okay now. Don't worry." Jaemin tried to smile and rose up from laying and right then, Jeno let his hand go.

"How can I not worry? My world suddenly stop spinning the moment I heard you fell down to that damn fucking hole and fainted. Don't you have an idea how terrified I am that time? I felt horrible, like I'm about to lose my mind. I don't care if you don't feel the same towards me but please, don't make me worry and at least take care of yourself if you don't want me hanging around with you. You're so mean!" Jeno burst out and he's trying not to cry in front of Jaemin but he failed so he quickly turn around. He can't let him see like this, being wretched. Jeno felt he's really weak when it comes to Jaemin, how he wish that Jaemin is aware of that so he could take himself away from danger.

Jaemin's gaze went soft and his heart is melting, seeing Jeno at this state made him weak, he wouldn't dare to make him worry again.

It's all because of Jeno why Jaemin became happy again and completely healed from his depression. If it wasn't for Jeno, he's probably still alone at this time, without friends. Because of Jeno, he learned to trust again. He made him came out from his shell to see how beautiful the world is even though sometimes, life is tough and bitter.

Jaemin is very thankful to have him, until now and the next days, for life.

"I love you too, Jeno." He muttered. It made Jeno tilted his head into him while tears were still falling from his eyes to his cheek.

"W-What?" Jeno sobs.

The younger smiled and pulled the latter closer then made him sit on the bed. He wiped his tears away. "I'm sorry for making you worry. I won't do it again."

"Don't you ever."

"I promise."

"Say it again, those words." The older pleaded.

"I love you too Jeno." Jaemin then wipe the older's tears again before smiling and pulled Jeno for a hug, it's warm and Jeno hugged him back then buried his face into the other's chest.

They stay in that position for seconds then after that, Jeno pushed him down and it made Jaemin fall back to the bed. "Yah, what are you trying to do?" Jaemin's eyes widened.

"Shh." Jeno smiled before connecting their lips together. He held both of the younger's wrist already believing that he would refuse but Jeno felt that Jaemin is not trying to fight and wrapped his arms around his neck instead. Jeno is kissing him passionately with so much love and longing and Jaemin responded whole-heartedly. He feel the same. Jaemin tried to bite his soft lip and he seems pleased. Jeno's lips were really soft, he ain't dreaming.

Once again, Jaemin welcomed the butterflies again that keeps tickling him and the fireworks inside his chest. It's fucking amazing.

Jeno wrapped his arms around Jaemin's waist to pull him more and closer even though the gap between them disappeared already, he want to feel the younger more because he's thirsty. Jeno have been dying to kiss Jaemin but he couldn't do it since they're just getting along.

"So, what's happening already?" Chenle asked Jisung who's peeking at the two males inside the room.

"I think Jeno hyung is mad, oh. Was he crying all this time?"

"He is?" Chenle peeks too. "You're right. He really loves Jaemin hyung, I never seen him like that."

They became silent after and trying to feel the mood between the lovers inside, when Jaemin hugged Jeno, Jisung almost scream in happiness, thanks to Chenle for stopping him quickly before he could do.

The moment when Jeno push Jaemin down, both of them automatically turned their heads and stare each other. They swallowed too.

"Yah, I think w-we should l-leave now." Chenle said and bit his lip.

"You're right."

"Or, we can stay here to keep away people from coming inside. Especially Lami. I don't ship her with Jeno hyung."

"What if, you call your body guards? Tell them to make this room secure and don't let anyone come inside, even the teachers." Jisung pointed him.

"Dimwhit! I don't have my phone!"

"But you have your laptop with you."

"There's no wifi! I only bring it for our late night movie marathon, don't you know?!"

"Ahh, really?" Jisung scratch his nape.

"Yah! What are you two still doing there?" Renjun yelled and pointed them.

The youngers cringe.

"Move and stop him!" Chenle again and push Jisung.

"What if he chokes me?"

"Choke him too then. Are you afraid to that squishy boi? It's your time to be gangsta! We should protect our ship." Chenle groaned and glance Renjun again who was about to get them.

"Okay! Let's do it!"

"You two- Yah Jisung-ah! What are you doing?" Renjun exclaimed when unexpectedly Jisung came and carry him without any hardships like a sack. Jisung put him on his shoulder "Yah Park Jisung! If you ain't going to put me down I'll kill you right here."

Jisung smirk, Renjun is not that heavy. What kind of food was he was eating these days? Looking at the older's figure, Renjun can be his barbell then he will be a weightlifter. He's too skinny.

"I'm going to feed you hyung. Let's go."

"Park Jisung you little shit! Put me down!"

*

"I'll do it. I can manage." Jaemin said while trying to pull the spoon and chopstick from Jeno's grip but the older won't let him have it.

"Stay there, just let me do this. You're still sick." Jeno hissed.

They're still inside the room and Jeno is trying to feed Jaemin at the moment and he's the one who brings his significant other's meal. The younger can't walk at the mean time because his knee was still in pain and if he will try to move, he ended up receiving a bad response.

"I can move my hand though."

"But I want to take care of my baby." His voice became softer and it made Jaemin stiffened, this is kind of new to him but still, it is amazing.

His heart flutters, and smiling ear to ear.

Right then Jaemin didn't talk back and let his boyfriend do what he want. After all, he can't win against him anyway.

"Okay then. But you have to share with me. I can't finish all of this."

"I already planned to do that." Jeno smirks.

"We only have one chopstick and spoon. Why didn't you bring two?" the younger asked him confusedly.

"So we could share."

Jaemin's eyes widened. "You're out of your mind." and shook his head slowly but smiling.

"Not really."

Jeno started to feed Jaemin before him. The younger seems really liked it, the thought of Jeno is taking care of him. It feels good, like you feel secured.

"I really love it when you smile."

"Hmm? Why?"

"Just seeing you smile, I feel warm and relaxed." said Jeno and put a piece of food in Jaemin's mouth.

"Thanks, I'm flattered."

"That's true."

"Yah, I want to feed you too." Jaemin took the chopstick and jabbed a kimbap and gave it to Jeno and giggled. "Thanks." he said then pinched the other's cheek.

At that moment, both of them had enjoyed their meal.

First meal as a couple.  
  
  


"Nana, wake up." Jeno whispered softly into Jaemin's ear while gently tapping his face. They're both sleeping together in this only bed and this is not new for them since it's the third time. At first, Jaemin was shy at the thought that came in his mind since the title between him and Jeno is different now. But Jeno convinced him so they ended up cuddling and sleeping after.

"Mmm."

"Wake up." he whispered again, this time he's caressing Jaemin's hair and he slowly open his eyes.

"What is it?" he mumble with his sleepy voice.

"Let's go outside."

"Now?"

"Mm." then he planted a kiss on the younger's forehead.

"But how?"

"I will carry you. Piggyback, I mean." Jeno then helped Jaemin to get up. He kicked the blanket away and put Jaemin's arm around his neck before carrying him and went outside.

"Can you? I'm not confident with my weight."

"Of course I can. I forgot to tell you that I'm the one who bring you here when you're still unconscious." he smiled.

Everyone was sleeping now and it's almost midnight. They had fun earlier with a bonfire at the center while playing around for a bit, but Jeno felt more than just a fun while spending his time with Jaemin.

It's way more fun.

"Will we get caught?"

"No, of course not." Then Jeno smiled and tilted his head to glance Jaemin.

"Woah, the moon's figure is bigger compare last night." Jaemin said and the place is slowly getting amusingly beautiful, thanks to the moonlight. "Ahh, I wanted to walk too."

"Too bad, you're fated to be carried by your boyfriend."

"Aish. You silly." then they both chuckled.

"There's a spot here that I wanted to show to you."

"Oh? Where?"

"We're almost there."

Jeno stopped walking as they reached the place that he wanted to show to his lover and look around. He also felt that the younger was taken aback too and he's trying to utter a word but he was too stunned to speak.

"Mark hyung told me about this place, so I thought we can go here together." he mumbled and look around once again.

The younger was stupefied at the sight he was seeing, he almost wanted to run but it's too bad that he couldn't.

"I-It's beautiful!"

"I know right." Jeno giggled. "So, do you like it?"

"I love it."

The place was filled with fireflies and there's also a various flowers around too. With the help of the moonlight, they can see the different kinds of flowers and Jaemin wanted to keep them all, and to capture this moment. It's really beautiful here, like he don't want to go home anymore, and it's greater because he's with someone he truly loves.

How Jaemin wish to stop the time for running at this moment.

If the sight last night was too perfect for him, then he couldn't explain how tonight's landscape is way beautiful than any other view.

"I'm glad you love it." he said then watch Jaemin poking the fireflies around them gently.

After that, Jaemin lean closer to Jeno and wrapped his arms around him, more like back hugging him and they shared each other's warmth.

"Thank you Jeno-yah, for bringing me here. It's so beautiful here." Jaemin said before glancing Jeno and kiss him on his cheek. The older's cheeks got pinkish but then, he flashed a genuine smile with his eyes smiling too. "Look at me." Jaemin said and Jeno did it without hesitations.

Right after following Jaemin's wish, Jeno felt a soft pair of lips to connecting to his. Jaemin cupped his cheek and started kissing him, it was actually slow and Jeno responded too and tighten his grip. A soft breeze was also there to hug both of them and the reason why they crave for each other's lips more.

This camp, this is really the best and meaningful for both of them. They'll going to remember this, forever.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 


	18. CHAPTER 17

~♥~

This is the last day of their camp and the last activity for everyone is mountain hiking.They are all excited about it and also, Mr. Moon required them to bring some food to eat because the view will make them crave for food and they did. Their teachers reminded them a hundred times to be careful on their way for preventing any accidents to happen.

Though, they told Jaemin that if he still not okay, he can stay at the camp site but he insisted to come because he can't miss the fun. Jeno oppose his decision because his knee still not okay, however he can't stop Jaemin. Both he and Renjun tried to help him walk and they made it.

Mr. Moon was right. The view is indeed beautiful. Everyone look stunned. There's no such a beautiful view in Seoul like this. It's too natural.

All of them play for the mean time and apparently, Jaemin's group was suck today but still, they all had fun. It was priceless.

Nevertheless, the most shocking thing that happened today is Mark and Chani were getting along like Mark never hated him. Now, Chani can have fun around them without worrying because they make up now. Wow, what did Donghyuck tell to Mark and made him calm around him today? Chani wished that it will last because wanted to befriend with Mark too.

Before Donghyuck could walk away, Renjun pulled him on his collar and made him sit between him and Mark.

"Dude, what?"

"You two, don't you ever leave here just the two of you and share foods. Hyuck-ah, we are your friends too." Renjun said then his eyebrows were moving up and down while looking at Donghyuck's bag with expensive foods inside.

"Tsk, you have a chance to buy snacks when we went last time to mall right? What did you do? You went home with Jaemin because you're always thinking about him!" Donghyuck snorted but he put his bag at the center to share his food.

"What the actual fuck you saying? You're too delusional."

"What I'm saying is, you don't have a chance Injoong. Move on!" Donhyuck shrieked that's why Renjun kicked his ass to stop because Jaemin is only sitting beside him and Jeno was staring. Both of Lami and the youngers seems they cannot understand anything. Donghyuck landed to his boyfriend's arms and Mark smiled.

"Yah! Thank you for kicking me but no! I'm just concern to you mah friend! You have zero percent chance."

"Mark hyung, make him stop! My hand is itching here to smack him right on his face if he didn't." Renjun glared but Donghyuck stuck his tongue out.

Mark put his arm around Donghyuck's shoulder. "You can stop now. He will ended up confessing his one-sided love if you didn't."

"It's fun though." the younger giggled and wrapped his arms around Mark.

"You can share with me too! I can't finish all of this." Lami said and put her huge pink bag at the center. Both Jisung and Chenle scream in unison because they saw what's inside Lami's bag earlier. She pick the pink box up and handed it to Jaemin.

"For me?" Jaemin pointed himself and Lami nodded smilingly.

"Mm. It's actually a biscuit but strawberry flavor and believe me, you'll love the taste. It's my favorite. I just wanted to share it to you because I heard you love pink and strawberry." she stated and Jaemin accept her gift.

"Wah, thank you Lami!" he said and gave her a warm smile. She somehow felt pity for her friend Hina. She said that she like the transfer student in Jeno's class and it's him, Jaemin. Too bad, his heart is taken already. She knows, even though they didn't mention that they started dating.

"Lami, can we have some of your oreo bread? Please?" Jisung smiled too and clasped his hand together.

"Sure! Just pick anything you want to eat. You two, Mark, Chani and Jeno."

"You're not going to offer your food to me Lami?" Donhyuck scoffed and he crossed his arms. But of course, he's kidding.

Lami giggled and handed him her bag but Donghyuck shook his head, signing her that he's joking around.

On the other hand, Jeno was silent. He haven't say a word ever since Renjun drop his last warning to Donghyuck. He seems bothered too though he knows that Renjun and Donghyuck were just messing around, well partly. They said, some jokes are half meant.

Of course, Jaemin noticed the silence of Jeno and he shift his attention to him quickly. Jaemin tilted his boyfriend's head gently to face him and look straight on his eyes. Then muttered; "What's wrong?" he was bothered too because he was a talkative one.

"Nothing." he faked his smile but Jaemin stared him blankly and obviously he's not believing him. "I'll tell you later then." then he squeezed the younger's hand to make him convince.

"Let's play!" Donghyuck instantly shrieked and he caught everyone's attention. "This game is really new! I'm telling you!" he added then chuckle.

"So?"

"Truth or dare!" Donghyuck then clapped his hands out of excitement he was feeling. "KJ is not allowed and everyone will joining."

"Ahh! I'm too tired to play!" Renjun whines and rest his head to Jaemin's shoulder.

"I will pretend that I didn't hear anything." Donghyuck then throw his bottled water to the center.

"Yah, don't you think it's too early to play truth or dare? It will be more exciting to play this at night." Renjun snorted, still leaning to Jaemin's shoulder and truth to be told, Jeno felt uncomfortable.

"Mrs. Jung said we have plans tonight and I don't care if it's still early. Drop the excuses. It's no use!"

As soon as Donghyuck stopped talking, Jisung started to spin the bottle. Chenle is hollering so Jisung slapped his mouth not too hard to make him stop because his ear might bleed.

"Oh! Mark hyung!" the top of the bottle ended up pointing the eldest.

"I will ask him!" Renjun raised his hand.

"You said you're too tired to play you devil!?" Donghyuck mocked but Renjun rolled his eyes on him. "Shut up!"

"Okay ask me now."

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth!"

Renjun smirked. "What did you do to make Donghyuck hated you for a bit? Remember the time that Chani asked him to meet?"

They heard Chani hemmed and look away and Donghyuck blushed. The memory was playing inside their minds.

"Well, I keep holding his hand and make Chani to see it so he become aware about how I feel for Hyuck. Sometimes I backhugged him but he gets angry." Mark answered honestly. "It was like, I'm taking care of him and being affectionate around him but he didn't see it."

"Tsk. You heartless bitch!" Chenle pointed him and everyone is laughing.

"It's not that I'm heartless you doofus! I didn't really expected him to like me because I heard a rumor that he actually likes Koeun!" Donghyuck defended.

"Okay next!"

Mark started to spin the bottle and everyone's eyes were fixated at the spinning bottle until it stopped. It was pointing Lami so everyone scream in unison.

"Ohoo Lami! I'm looking forward for this!" Donghyuck said.

"Please be easy on me!" Lami pleaded and chuckled while lowering her head.

"So, choose wisely."

"I will choose the truth then!" Lami said. She thought if she'll happen to choose the dare, knowing them, there's a chance that they would make fun of her or they will order her some weird stuffs and so on.

"Mark hyung, ask her something fun. Don't be lame." Chenle then giggled.

"So, why do you like Jeno?" Mark then grins to Jeno. Lami was taken aback and explore her orbs around to examine their expressions. Looks like they're not shocked at all and waiting for her to answer.

"W-What?" her eyes widened.

"Oh come on! Even if you're not saying anything we can read you. Your handmade cookies are examples. So Lami?"

"Yah! You're making her uncomfortable." Jeno instantly hissed and held Jaemin's hand but they didn't noticed.

"Shut the fuck up! It's fun and you are not Lami, your name is Jeno." Donghyuck scoffed and Jeno rolled his eyes.

"Uhm.. Eh Mark.." Lami whines softly and hide her entire face into her palm.

"Come on, we don't judge."

Lami take a deep breath before she answer. "He has a warm heart. Jeno is really nice. But recently, I decide to stop liking him."

All their expressions changed. Like, their eyes were grew wider, well except for Jaemin and Chani because Jaemin knew already though he felt bad then Chani choose to remain his coolness.

"What?"

"No explanations. I will turn the bottle." Lami said because she can't let them ask again. One question is enough and that's a rule.

Though they are curious to death what's her reason, they have no choice and shut their mouths. Because it's Lami's choice and better to shut up.

So now, here they are again. Watching where the bottle would stop now.

"Hm. it's me?" It's Renjun.

"So, truth or dare?"

"I'll choose dare!"

Donghyuck smirk then stood up and run towards Lami to whisper something on her, Lami smiled. So, Renjun got curious on what did Donghyuck told her. That boy is a bit dangerous and you'll know by just looking at him that he has something on his mind that will shiver you. It means something bad.

"Yah Lee fucking Donghyuck!" Renjun hissed and hit him hard. But it didn't affect Donghyuck.

"Whut? I just told her something fun. Promise I didn't suggest anything." He grins.

"You can't fool me!"

"Renjun-ah, here's your dare." Lami announced so Renjun is now eyeing her. "I dare you to kiss your crush."

Renjun's eyes widened and glare Donghyuck who's laughing hard now. He just simply told Lami about Renjun's undying crush to someone here but he didn't tell the name to make it fun. So everyone will know.

"Donghyuck-ah!" Renjun whimpered, still glaring at the younger.

"Lami-yah, change your dare. It's not fun." Jeno blurted instantly but Jaemin eyed him to make him shut up.

"What?"

"I want to know who's Renjun's crush. Why are you saying it's not fun?"

"His crush is not here!"Jeno shouted.

"Stay still Jeno-yah! You'll ruin the mood!" said the eldest but Jeno glared. It's not fun for him and how could they order him like that? They're asking Renjun to kiss Jaemin right in front of him? That's not good.

"I don't care!"

"I won't do it too! You're invading my privacy!" Renjun cried, his eyes were trembling like, he really don't want them to know.

"Come on! Do it now, I want to know who's that someone." Jaemin said and nudge him playfully. On his side which is Jeno, he felt really uncomfortable. He didn't know what to do, wether stop him or stay quiet.

How Jeno wish that it wasn't Jaemin. Donghyuck said, it's undying crush, and Renjun's adoration for Jaemin was disappeared a long time ago.

Perhaps.

So who is it?

"You want to know?" Renjun asked Jaemin confusedly though he don't want to say it, then Jaemin nodded smiling.

"Show us! Hooo!" Chenle, Jisung and Lami shouted in unison.

At that moment, Renjun has no choice but pull his guts all together and take a deep breath before leaning forward to his right side to kiss Jaemin on his cheek.

After that everyone became silent again. Seems like they are trying to process the situation. Well, except for Donghyuck and Mark, those two are enjoying their life right now and seems satisfied.

But it's no for Jeno. He's not having fun.

"Hold on. It's just a crush, so don't think some nonsense things!" Renjun stated.

"So, it's Jaemin hyung?" Chenle.

"Why did you kiss him?" Jeno butt in and pulled Jaemin away from Renjun who seems not to himself. Might because of shock because he didn't expected this.

"Because they told me to!"

"So what? Of course you have to ask for my permission first!"

"Why would he?" Donghyuck scoff.

"Because I'm his boyfriend and we are dating already!" Jeno hissed, he almost getting mad because he can't take it anymore. No one can kiss Jaemin except him. Even though it's only in cheeks, still not right because Renjun has a crush on him.

"You what?"

"When?"

"Really?"

"Yes!"

Different reactions were showed though they already guessed this already, it still shocking. Wow, Jeno is moving smooth. He already have Jaemin's heart.

"I thought your feelings for him had vanished?" Jeno exclaimed and pointed Renjun, he rubbed Jaemin's cheek to where Renjun kissed him because it's annoying.

"It's just a simple crush like what I've said. Don't be mad at me, I told you about this already."

"Yes you did. But you said you don't have romantic feelings for him?"

"I didn't said that!"

"You said you used to like him! Right?"

"Still, don't worry that much! I won't steal him away from you stupid! I'm not that so in love with Jaemin unlike you and I believe with this kind of good-looking face-" Renjun pointed his face. "Someone out there will like me too, and I think, my shoulders were broader than yours!"

"Okay that's enough you two for fighting over Jaemin. You're making him uncomfortable!" Mark butt in then pointed Jaemin.

"He won't feel uncomfortable if you didn't started it!" Jeno pointed Donghyuck and just now, he's really annoyed.

"Renjun-ah, I'm sorry. I didn't know." Jaemin apologized and eyeing Renjun with apologetic eyes. "I really don't have an idea."

"No, don't worry it's just a crush and you, don't make a fuss there! I'm too handsome to be snake! Moreover, don't be upset for kissing your boyfriend, that's a dare. I'm sorry!" Renjun snorted then started to spin the bottle, he also didn't mind the upset face of Jeno and now, Jaemin is in charge of making Jeno calm down.

Seems Jaemin is awake now, he moved closer to Jeno and hold his hand. But, the latter is really annoyed and couldn't smile. When it comes to Jaemin, he's too possessive with it and get jealous easily. Yes, Renjun's words were trusted but of course he can't help to feel upset by what they told him to do because he loves Jaemin.

~

"Yah! Are you still upset?" Jaemin asked Jeno with full of concern while grabbing his arms. They're already in Seoul and the sky was slowly turning to black.

Jeno's driver picked him up at the school and he also insisted to bring Jaemin to his home too but ever since they got inside, the older was quiet and keeps looking at the outside window so Jaemin was worried.

When he noticed that Jeno is not planning to look at him, he just take a deep breath. Jaemin then pulled Jeno with his strength and out of a sudden, the older tilted his head and met the younger's soft lips.

It was a peck but for real, it made Jeno froze to his place because he was really taken aback. His heart is beating faster and his thigh were trembling.

"I can kiss you all day, just don't get mad at me anymore. Renjun says he was sorry."

Jeno blinked his eyes "I-I'm not mad. I'm just upset." he muttered, seems his eyes still shook and couldn't talk straight.

"Then talk to me. I miss you." Jaemin cupped his cheeks. "Your here with me but I can't feel your presence." he pouted and ducked his head down into his chest then wrapped his arms around the older's waist. "I'm sad."

Jeno let a deep sigh and rest his back into the seat. "I'm sorry for being selfish. I'm bad." he mumbled and caressed the younger's soft hair and play with it by his finger. Jaemin shook his head and tighten his grip. "I feel good now. I'm going home and our little problem was solved." Jaemin said softly and smiled. He didn't know where he got his all guts to do the first move but as long as it was Jeno, there's no problem at all.

After arriving safely to his house, Jeno walked him until they make it to their gate. Seems the older couldn't let the other's hand go and just cuddle with him all night.

"Go home now." Jaemin smiled.

"I can't. Your hand was glued on mine." Jeno said and both of them looked at their interlaced hand.

"You're the one who's grip was tight."

"I feel like if I go now, I will gonna miss you so bad, all night." the older then rubbed the younger's hand.

"Okay, let's go out tomorrow." Jaemin ruffle his hair, "I mean, let's date." he chuckled and a grin was flashed in the older's face.

"Okay! I'm going now. Let's date tomorrow! It's a deal!" he hollered and squeezed the younger's cheek playfully.

"Are you that happy?"

"More than you think. So, see you." Jeno winked and wave his hand before entering the car with a smile on his face.

Jaemin smiled and went inside to his house and surprisingly, his mom was there and grinning at him and she seems teasing at the same time about him and Jeno for having a date tomorrow. His entire face turned to red and decide to ignore his mom's mocking words after greeting her and went straight to his room.

"Damn, it's embarrassing." he snapped his head and throw his body into his bed. Before he closed his eyes, he left a text to Jeno.

~

The couple choose to meet up at 1:30 in the afternoon but it's still 9:00 am when Jeno decide to prepare himself. He even asked his brother to look at his polo-shirts and sleeves and pick something good. There's his Hyukjae hyung too to help him but both of him and his brother ended up bickering for choosing what's best for Jeno. So basically, they didn't help him and just wasted the time.

"Jeno-yah, tell us the truth. You're going on a date, right?" Hyukjae asked him and grinning.

"I am. That's why I asking for your help and thank you so much!" they can hear a little bit of sarcasm in his tone of voice.

"Oh, you're cool for not denying your love life. Very cool! You've grown up. Unlike your brother." Hyukjae added and put his arms around Donghae's shoulder.

"It's just that, Jaemin don't deserve to be denied." He smiled, a boyish one.

"Yahaaa! I like your attitude bro! Donghae-yah, you should learn from him and grow up too!" Hyukjae again and Donghae eyed him for a second. "You really don't like if I become serious right now and I don't care if Jeno sees us making out here."

"HYUNG!" Jeno cringed and throw him a pillow. "Go away you two! You're not helping me! Stop flirting here!" he hissed. He suddenly missed Jaemin because of these two adult here.

"Okay, just a piece of advice. Be yourself. Choose on what you're comfortable with. It will help. Okay we're going out now! Good luck to your date!" Donghae said and winked at Jeno before dragging Hyukjae out of his room.

He let a deep sigh before picking some clothes he want to wear later and something comfortable to enjoy his date.

Same as Jaemin, he's preparing himself for now and his mom and nanny caught him. That's why they offered a help. Though Jaemin was shy, he still considered their offer because he wanted to look good on Jeno's eyes. Also, his mom couldn't stop smiling to her son. She's just happy.

So, the couple ended up meeting each other at 1:00 pm and on their way, they recognized each other's figure and smile after.

Jeno couldn't take his eyes on Jaemin because he looks freaking cute with his outfit. It's simple but still stunning as always. Then he approached Jaemin and held his hand then interlaced them.

"You look good." the younger praised him and pat his head.

"Just enough for you." his eye smile appeared.

"Tch."

"Let me lead the way for you."

They smiled to each other before started walking hand in hand. Both of them were looking good today, first of all is because of the rapture feeling inside their hearts and because they loved each other.

It was a common date but since it's their first time being together aside from the camp, it's exciting. Since it's just the two of them. Jeno bought an Ice Americano for them and most of the gazes were stuck at the two boys walking hand in hand, because they're look stunning good while smiling and talking to each other. Most of the girls were staring at Jeno too and asking for his name and phone number, but his only answer is, "Sorry, my heart was taken by him already. You can ask him if you want." and then he will show their interlaced hands together. Jaemin can only chuckled.

Jeno is making him feel special everytime they were together. They didn't experience this kind of happiness in his 17 years of existence and he feel blessed for having him as his other half.

Though, their first date is one of the common dates for all over the world, it still the best and special.

Jaemin glance his boyfriend and watched him quietly from behind then take a glimpse of their interlaced hand before eyeing him again.

He also remember his painful days when he felt like he was alone and everyone abandoned him though there's still his mother and nanny at his side and Jeno is the one who takes off his blind eyes to see that there are still his family who loves him.

For some reasons, Jaemin back hugged him and the older was take aback.

"Hm? Something's wrong?" he mumble and stop doing things for awhile.

Jaemin shook his head but tighten his grip. "I'm just thankful."

"Thankful?"

"Mm, for having you, for choosing me over the pretty girls and handsome boys around." he said softly.

The older sigh and pat the younger's head behind him, he think that maybe he still have insecurities inside him. "Remember this, no matter what happen between us, I will choose you over and over again because I only want you. Even if you're a girl, I'll still choose you over them. And if I couldn't find you, I will still look for you. Clear?"

A tear fell from Jaemin's eye after hearing those sparkly yet sweet words from him. As expected for Jeno, he's indeed a sweet guy and he's really lucky to have him.

"Aish, why are you crying?" Jeno faced him and wipe his tear.

"I'm not. It's tears of joy."

"Heh, come here." He pulled him for a hug and without hesitations, Jaemin locked his fingers as he wrapped his arms around the older's waist.

Jeno is for Jaemin and Jaemin is for Jeno.

Though this is the only beginning, they believed that they'll hold each other's hand until the end of the day.

 


	19. FINAL

♥

"Yah! Na Jaemin!" someone barged in to Jaemin's room without his permission and by the sound of the foot steps, he can tell that he is not alone.

Just who the hell they are to ruin his sleep this early in the morning?

Jaemin slept late because of his video call with Jeno. The older keeps telling him to sleep but he always insisted to keep going because he wanted to see his beautiful features on his phone. Jaemin can stare all night long with that visual of his.

Even in his dream, Jeno appeared but since someone entered the room, his dream stopped running.

What the hell.

"You punk! You're still sleeping?" he heard the other complained and hit him on his shoulder. "Wake up! It's almost lunch but you're still here! Sleeping safe and sound!" by the sound of his voice, he can tell that it was Donghyuck.

"Get lost." Jaemin said and wrapped his body with his blanket.

"You don't want to watch Jeno's match today? Okay let's go Renjun."

Instantly, Jaemin's eyes cracked open and look at the four males inside his room and blinked his eyes.

"Was it today?"

"Are you stupid? You don't know? I heard from your mom that you sleep very late last night because you two can't stop your eagerness to flirt with each other."

"Hyung, why are you talking like you're not like that too with Mark hyung? Who cares if they miss each other so much? You were like that too!" Jisung blurted and Chenle nodded.

"Shut up!"

"Yah, get up now and get dressed." Renjun said and pulled him out of his bed then pushed him in to his bathroom. "Go, shower!"

"Wait! I haven't still choose a good outfit to wear!"

"We can help you, don't worry. Another thing is, you're always looking good in your boyfriend's eyes."

Because of that, Jaemin's cheeks flushed in pink and closed the door. He already knew that, but  of course he wanted to look good for making Jeno happy and he thought he should make an effort too.

"Yah! Make sure it will look good on me!" he shouted from the bathroom.

"Don't worry Jaem! You have us!"

Jeno’s game will be happening today to he should move fast in able to see him and for real, Jaemin wanted to curse for not remembering that day is today. They’ll having a match between the other school and based on the flying rumors, the kids from that school were monsters in playing. However, they believed that their school’s team wasn’t that bad. Moreover, there’s Jeno and Chani.

~

“Mark hyung!” the youngers shouted and waved their hand before running to the saved spot by Mark and Lami’s friends. Maybe, this game will be exciting because there are lots of people at the venue.

“Here!”

As soon as Donghyuck sees his boyfriend, he quickly wrapped his arms around him and then the eldest planted a kiss on the top of Donghyuck’s head. Jaemin suddenly misses Jeno because of that, whenever he’ll happen to see couples around, all he could think is Jeno. He’s trying to stop to think but he couldn’t do it.

“Yah, can you respect the single people around?” Renjun blurted but Donghyuck respond by stucking his tongue out.

“We’re not doing anything bad here Injoong.”

“Don’t call me Injoong you stupid.” Renjun rolled his eyes and shift his eyes to Jaemin. “There’s Jeno. Would you like to go to him? We still have 30 minutes before the game start.”

“Of course, I would love to.” Jaemin’s eyes twinkled and Renjun smiled at him.

“Hey, we’re going to Jeno first.” Jaemin said and they both stood up and walk away not even letting them to answer, well they already knew that they won’t stop him.

Jaemin wanted to wish his lover a good luck in actual for him to feel how he support him whole heartedly, that he’s just standing beside him no matter what happen, it’s okay and he’ll never leave his side. Seriously, he misses him already. Jaemin didn’t feel this much longing for the other’s presence when they started to date. Though, it’s actually nice.

“Jaem, go inside. I’ll wait you here.” Renjun tapped his shoulder.

“Will you be okay?”

“Of course. Why? You want me to see you flirting each other and hurt my feelings?” Renjun joked and rubbed his chest, pretending that he was hurt.

“Yah! I didn’t mean that way.” Jaemin pouted that’s why Renjun chuckled and ruffle his hair. “I know, I’m just kidding. Go ahead.” He smiled.

“I’ll be back.” Jaemin said before entering the player’s quarter.

Quickly, Jaemin recognized his boyfriend’s figure and he noticed that some female volleyball players were talking to him. It looks like, they’re having fun by looking at their happy expressions, but Jeno is not. Of course Jaemin knew and he remembered that familiar face of Jeno too. It was the time when Lami approached him back then.

“Why does he look shy? Is it confession again?” he bit his lip and made his arms closed. Jaemin also noticed the way that those girls poking him and it made him irritated. “Are you kidding me? Why do they let them enter here? Boy’s room? Really? They’re no fucking fear! Were they football players too?” he asked himself sarcastically.

Jaemin slowly walked until he reached the spot wherein four of them were standing and he hemmed.

“Nana!” Jeno smiled but Jaemin stared him blankly. Just that, Jeno knows that something is not right.

“Excuse me, can you move your filthy hand off him?” Jaemin said and pushed the other girl’s hand that placed on his boyfriend’s shoulder.

“What?” she said and furrowed her eyebrow. “How dare you? And who are you? You’re not supposed to be here because you ain’t one of the players.”

“Ah, he’s my boyfriend.” Jeno said and gave an awkward smile. “That’s why, I can’t date you and I won’t in the future. Unless, you’re him.” He added and pulled Jaemin closer by wrapping his arm around the younger’s waist.

“But, I can do better Jeno-yah. Please choose me!” she pleaded and tried to hold Jeno’s arm but he moves his hand away. “Aish, why do you have to come here?!” she pointed Jaemin with glaring eyes but it didn’t affect the younger at all. “Think carefully Jeno-yah, I’m prettier than him and I’m better in anything and I can give you everything! I bet he can’t even play volleyball and do spike.”

Jaemin was about to speak but he was cut off by Jeno. “Well you’re right, but he can make me excited everytime we’ll see each other. He can also make my heart beat fast just by looking at him even though we’re not doing anything. The sparkly and beautiful feelings that he made me feel are too way better than your spikes or anything whatever it is.”

Well, those words made Jaemin stuck on his spot. He looks flabbergasted and touched at the same time after hearing those sweet words from Jeno. It’s been week since they started dating but, the former still surprised whenever Jeno is making a move or will say anything.

So, the girl looks irritated now. For real, Jaemin thought that she’s pretty too.

“Ugh! You will regret this Jeno-yah! You’ll definitely regret this!” she cried while pointing him.

“Stop it Nancy, let’s go. Coach is looking for us.” The other girl said and pulled the girl who’s asking Jeno to date her without saying goodbye. Right then, they disappeared.

Jeno eyed Jaemin and wrapped his other arm around his waist. “Hi.” He greeted and smiled.

“Let go of me. I’m leaving.” Jaemin joked but pouting and tried to free from his grasp but he can’t. Right, Jeno is too strong, how can he forgot?

“Try me.”

“Don’t smile. I hate you.”

“Why? I told them the truth. Trust me.” Jeno pouted and pulled him more and pressed his lips against the younger’s.

“Yah! We’re in public.” Jaemin hissed and look around.

“So what?” Jeno smiled a boyish one. So Jaemin felt his thighs were trembling.

“Well, is that true? My love is better than her spike?” Jaemin asked slowly while looking around, not into Jeno’s eyes because he might fall anytime.

Jeno chuckled and nodded his head. “Too way better. I don’t even know her. She just came suddenly.”

“Aish, why do you have to be handsome and attractive? Now that I’m dating you, I realized that you’re really made from art because you’re really handsome. Goddamn it Lee Jeno.” He whines while ruffling his boyfriend’s hair, trying to make him look unattractive but he immediately regrets because he became more attractive in that messy hair. Good job Jaemin.

“W-well, I came here to say good luck to you. So, e-enjoy the game.” He smiled that’s why Jeno pressed his lips again to Jaemin then muttered, “Thank you.”

“Stop it, they will see us.”

“I don’t care.” He kissed him again. “I really like it when you blushed.” Jeno chuckled and let Jaemin go now. “Thank you for coming here. I gained strength.”

“Tch.” Jaemin smiled. “Good luck. I’ll go now. It’s almost time.”

“Okay, see you later.”

“Mm.” he was about to leave but Jeno grabbed him on his wrist and pulled him again just to say, “I love you.”

Jaemin chuckled. “I love you too.”

“GO JENOOOOO WOOOOO! THAT’S RIGHT! KICK THEM ALL! MAKE THEM SUFFER! YAHHHHHH!” it was actually Donghyuck and the youngers who were cheering for their team. Well, Jaemin was cheering too but not that loud.

“Woah! Look at Chani! He’s running fast!” Lami shouted too.

“Go Chani!!!”

“Yah yah yah! Chani is fast. Go cheer more!” Renjun hit Jisung and they started shouting again, while Jaemin was quietly praying for their school’s victory.

“GOAL!” they shouted in unison and Jeno was the one who made it to the goal.

Chani went to Jeno and gave him a high five, the latter also look at Jaemin’s direction and did the heart sign.

“Yah! Look at that! Jeno gave his heart to me!” the girl in front said.

“For you? Bitch that’s for me you delusional prick.”

 _You’re both delusional. That’s for me_. Jaemin smirk and waved his hand to Jeno.

“Aish, he’s being cheesy. Will you two stop?” Renjun said and scratch his nape.

“Man, you’re just jealous. Don’t worry. Someone must be destined to be yours.” Mark said and nudge him playfully, he also sounds like teasing Renjun for being single. Well, except for the two youngers. They didn’t care about love life at all because all the wanted to do is play around and eat. Just like a kid.

“Whoever it is, that someone needs to be here right now and save me.”

“Oh! Jeno made it again. Park Jihoon helped him!” Jaemin shouted.

“Wow. He’s an ace!” Chenle said and waved his little flag with their school’s name printed on it.

“You mean Park Woojin?” Mark tapped the younger’s head. “Jihoon is bad in playing sport games.” He added.

“Ah! Was it Park Woojin? Not Park Jihoon? They’re both Park.” Jaemin pouted and scratch his nape.

“No, it’s actually Park Jisung.” Donghyuck butt in and rolled his eyes. He don’t want to hear that Park Jihoon’s name. He knows that nothing is going on between him and Mark but still, it was his first impression. He made Mark bought him a meal in that whole fucking day of avoiding him.

“I’m here.” Jisung said and pointed himself.

“Not you, stupid. That famous soccer player Park Jisung.” Donghyuck rolled his eyes again.

"Really? What is he doing here? Import? Coach?"

“Aish, stop talking nonsense. We’re here to support our school’s team and they’re doing great now and that fucker is just joking, why did you believed him? Tss.” Renjun said.

They stopped talking after that and just focus in the game. The match between the different team became intense because the scores were tie already, though they only have 45 minutes to end the game.

Jeno is really good, Jaemin couldn’t call him _little shit_ now because he already in love with the older boy and he wouldn’t dare to.

At the end of the game, their school’s team couldn’t make it. However, it’s still a good game and everyone enjoyed it. They also promised that they will do better next time and look forward to the next match. Everyone did great inside the field and ended the day in good terms. As soon as Jeno step out of the field, Jaemin was there already and hugged him.

“Good job.” He muttered. “You’re great.” And he smiled.

“But we still lose.” Jaemin can hear disappointment in his voice, of course Jeno worked hard for this game but they didn’t make it in the end.

“It’s okay. You know, that’s life and I’m sure you can do better next time. Stop that long face.” Jaemin said and cupped the other’s face.

How can he still glamorous at this state? He seems exhausted. Jaemin thought while scanning the whole figure of his boyfriend. He took his phone from his pocket and captured the beautiful sight he was seeing right now.

“Yah! You should’ve told me. Do it again.” The older whines and tried to pull the younger’s phone.

“Why? You look good in here that’s why I didn’t tell you.”

“But still?”

“Okay, let’s just do it together.” Jaemin said and set his camera in front.

At that moment, Jeno wrapped his arms around the younger’s waist from the back and pulled him closer, he also closed the gap between their cheeks and smiled at the camera.

“Aigoo, look at them.” Renjun shook his head and was about to walk away to call his younger friends which is Jisung and Chenle who keeps bothering that Park Woojin because, they found him really good aside from Jeno but someone blocked their way.

“Don’t let your jealousy eats you- woah! Who is this girl?” the eldest then examined the new face’s figure.

“Huang Renjun!” she shouted his name and didn’t mind the others.

“Who are-”

She cut him off by grabbing Renjun on his collar and pulled him closer before connecting her lips into him.

A soft pair of lips was attached into his.

Everyone gasped, some of the students caught the scene too and came nearer so it can be clear. So, right at the moment, Renjun stiffened on his spot and his eyes widened while trying to process everything about what in the world is happening right now. He couldn’t believe anything of this, well the others feel the same.

The girl pulled herself and looks Renjun seriously through her eyes.

“I like you Renjun! I like you a lot! Will you be my boyfriend?” she said and bit her lip.

“W-W-What? Y-Y-Y-Your what?” Renjun’s eyes still widened and cheeks were both flushing in pink.

“My boyfriend. I won’t force you but I want you to think about this. I’ll wait. By the way, name is Ning Yi Zhou but call me Ningning instead!” after that, she run away while cupping her cheeks.

Renjun left dumbfounded. He couldn’t move his body because he’s too shocked to move.

“Wow, what a scene.” Donghyuck clapped his hand slowly.

“Bro, I think the heaven heard your prayers. Congratulations.” Mark tapped him and hit him playfully. But Renjun remained silent and he also looks like he was about to cry but he couldn't.

"Omo! I know her! She's my friend!" Chenle shouted while pointing Ningning. "What's that? She actually came here?"

"You know her?" Mark asked and the younger nodded.

"Yah, pull him now. He seems not to himself." Donghyuck said and they left the place and go to Jeno but the couple was with them already.

"What's with that punk?" Jeno then pointed Renjun and his cheeks were still blushing.

"Well, someone came earlier and took his first kiss then confessed to him." Mark is the one who answered his question and still squeezing the younger's shoulder to wake him up but it's too bad, he seems paralyzed.

"Really? Hahaha! I can breathe in relief now." Jeno chuckled but Jaemin hit him. "Ah! What?"

"That's hilarious. I know." Jisung snorted.

"Our love expert will having a girlfriend soon! Wohooo!" the boys clapped in unison and teasing Renjun at the same time but still, Renjun's expression didn't change. He's shook. "Come on, let's buy Jeno a meal for doing great and for Renjun's future love life!" Donghyuck shouted and all of them left the place while laughing and making fun of Renjun.

-

After celebrating, Jaemin went straight to his home with Jeno, the older said he will sleep at their house tonight and he already informed _their_ _moms_ about that. Jeno introduced Jaemin already to his parents and his hyung really likes him. Jaemin was so shy that time but since Jeno's family are all nice and seems like him very much, he talked to them comfortably. It's such a nice day.

Jaemin let his boyfriend borrow his clothes since he came here without carrying anything.

"Yah!" he screamed when Jeno pulled him to lay down beside him. "Stay here, don't move." he ordered then hugged the younger's entire body.

"I need to wash up!"

"Don't bother."

"But.." he was about to protest but Jeno shut him up by giving him a peck on his lips. "Just stay close." He hummed and linked his legs around the younger's for him not able to move.

Jaemin sigh and let him do what he pleases then stared him. Jeno's eyes were closed now and all Jaemin can do is stare. Until now, he couldn't believe that he's dating Jeno and it still feels like a dream but it wasn't.

Jeno's eyes cracked open and he met a pair of sparkly eyes and smiled. "Why are you staring? I know I'm handsome and you don't have to tell me about that." he teased.

"Tch. Your confidence still over-flowing but I can say, you're right about your visual. But hey, I'm curious."

"About what?" Jeno then move the younger's fallen hair away to see his eyes.

"I'm not confident in everything about myself but, why did you like me, and when did you start liking me?" he asked and move closer.

Right then, Jeno started thinking while caressing the other's hair. To be honest, he didn't think about the reasons why he liked Jaemin, and now that he mentioned, it's about time to think about this.

"I.. seriously don't know when did my feelings for you started to bloom. It just, I woke up one day and all I can think is to be with you, take care of you and love you. Another thing is, there's no reason of liking you. I just simply like you the way you are, and I love your flaws, do you even have one?" he chuckled then the younger pinched him.

"Of course I have, no one is perfect."

At first, he thought of taking care of the younger in the future and become his friend who'll stay beside him no matter what happen. Just like that. Jeno believes his perspective so he came to him without thinking anything but to be his friend. Well, if you'll look at Jaemin carefully at that time, you can say the same. He's lonely, and Jeno didn't capture their situation right now in the past. Just being a good friend.

"Right, so did I answered your question? What about you? Seriously, I'm a bit surprised when we started dating, you know. You hated me at first, right? So, what happened?"

"I also don't know anything but all I can say is, you're easy to love and I'm denying everything, I just don't pay attention because I'm too busy to think about myself. I'm sorry for that." Jaemin snorted and look into the older's eyes and Jeno can see that there's guilt in him so he leaned and kissed him to wash those guilty feelings away. "Thanks, for not ignoring me in the end." the older mumbled then kissed the tip of the younger's nose.

"I can't resist you." Jaemin giggled in delight.

"Really?" Jeno teased.

"You don't believe me?"

"Kind of." he chuckled. "No, I'm just kidding. You know what? I can't imagine my life without you."

"There's Lami and that girl earlier. What's her name? Nancy?" Jaemin scoffed and clicked his tongue.

"You silly! I already know them but you didn't hear anything about me dating one of them right?" Jeno pouted.

"They're pretty and popular, so why not?"

"I told you, you're prettier than them and don't you ever compare yourself in anyone because you're not them. If your insecurities were hitting you again, just think about what I did told you. I won't date anyone well unless it's you." Jeno stated and kissed the younger on his forehead for seconds. "What did I do to deserve you?" he heard the younger mumbled and wrapped his arms around his torso.

"You don't have to do anything, I'll come to you, just promise me that you'll come to me too."

Jaemin nodded and glance the older before he speak, "Lee Jeno, I may sound selfish promise me that you will never look in anyone."

Jeno chuckles and ruffle the younger's hair "I promise and, I'm yours. Promise me too because you're pretty enough to capture anyone's attention. You are mine Na Jaemin!"

Both of them chuckled amd Jeno kissed the younger's top of his head down to his forehead before deciding to sleep, and way it seemed, both of them were satisfied. Just like this, next to each other's warmth without worrying.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Where are we going at this hour? I'm still sleepy." Jeno whines and still yawning because Jaemin instantly wake him and he said they will going somewhere.

"Don't worry, we're almost there." the younger said while dragging his boyfriend.

"You're not going to kidnap me, right? You know, you don't have to do that because I'm yours, I already promised." Jeno mocked.

"Alright keep talking, it will help you get rid of your sleepyhead."

Jaemin heard the older clicked his tongue and decide not to talk, he'll just wait. After all, it's Jaemin's plan and not his so he better stop whining here and wait.

"Where here." Jaemin said and tilted his head to glance Jeno.

Jeno look around. "Woah! It's a sea!" he pointed and amazement is written on his face. "Come on! Let's get closer!" he chirped and drag Jaemin with him and came nearer to the water.

"Don't! It's cold." the younger said.

"I won't throw you here! I just want to came near to see it clearly."

"Alright. Just don't get wet. It's fucking cold! We came here to watch the sun to rise." Jaemin remind him and the other tilted his head to glance him.

"Woah, I love that!" Jeno then went behind the younger and gave him a back hug. "It's better to watch the sunrise with this position right?" and he tighten his grip.

"Hey, it's unbelievably warm." the younger mumbled.

"We're just in time, look!" Jeno pointed in front and they saw that the sun is rising slowly.

Watching the sun to rise with someone you'll love is actually miraculous, until now it's still surprisingly amazing. The feelings, the sparks, and everything is satisfying.

"Beautiful."

"I know right."

"I realized that I really never watch the sun to rise. It's my first time seeing this." Jeno said.

"The first time I watched this is, I'm with my family. Just the three of us and now, with you."

"It's great. It's warm inside."

For a moment, they became silent and eyes were attached at the beautiful sight that they were seeing. They were satisfied again, just like this.

The day will come, fate will try to test how strong they are and how tight will they hold to each other. Yes, it's not the end of everything. They're just starting.

Well, challenges are always coming to everyone because that's life.

One thing they can promise is, no matter what happen, don't give up and don't ever let go. No one is perfect and everyone is having a hard time too.

They believe, they can do this and no one can't because that's how relationship goes.

♥E N D♥  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_Yayayayaya! *cries* the end! I feel sad kekeke. Anyway, special thanks to all of you who supported this JaeNo fic of mine, though I'm not that good in writing you still pay attention for this fic! Yieeee thank you so much!♡♡♡ I have fun of reading your comments and I'm happy and satisfied!! Also, thank you for 9k reads *screams* y'all amazing! *bows*_

_Y'all I LOVE YOU AND THANK YOU SO MUCH!_

_XOXO♡♡♡_

 


	20. SPECIAL CHAPTER 1

 

  
  
  


"Yah! Can you make it faster! We're late Jisung-ah!" Chenle whines while rolling himself to the couch annoyingly. He's waiting for Jisung for almost an hour just preparing for himself before going to school, damn that kid. He's taking his time too long.

"Who told you to come here and wait me? You know how much time I spent for preparing myself right?" the younger answered, still in his room.

"I want to go school with you Jisung-ah! It's too lonely to stay in our car alone. Should I hire you a stylist?" Chenle then gets up and went straight to the younger's room becauss he got curious."Yah! You look already good. Stop now."

"I'm almost done. Though, thanks for your offer but I, myself is a stylist too. Don't you know?" Jisung grins and glance his friend who's face is like irritated for waiting him.

That's why, he can't help but to chuckle because Chenles irritated face looks cute in his eyes. Sometimes Jisung wondered, was its still normal to think about how pretty your best friend is sometimes? Not in a friendly way. It's okay, right?

"Aish. Don't look at me like that." The younger whines.

"Why? Am I not allowed to? You're just annoying today and I can't help it. Let's go now." Chenle said before dragging the younger out of his room and Jisung followed him quietly.

"Yah Chenle, you know what?"

"I don't know." He said and stared him blankly.

"Aish. Don't interrupt! I want to be honest with you." Jisung then scratch his nape then eyed the older. "I think, if I didn't tell you what's going on my mind, I will be a bad friend and I don't want you to feel betrayed." He added and Chenle became serious since Jisung is serious too.

"Alright. What is it?" Chenle then, both of them were sitting now inside Chenle's car then off to school.

Jisung cleared his throat. "Sometimes, I couldn't help but to find you very cute and sometimes, all I wanted to do is stare you all day and I don't mind doing that. Nothing is wrong with me, right? It's just, you're too cute, even today. Were you always this lovely?" The younger then blinked his eyes twice.

It was so direct and right at that moment, Chenle couldn't process the words that escaped from the younger's mouth, it was so sudden and he didn't have an idea that Jisung will tell him these kinds of flattering words. Jisung is looking at him while waiting for an answer but Chenle can only shrug. Though, what Jisung said mean something and Chenle figured it already but he wasn't sure. Of course, he didn't want to assume and by the sounds of his voice, it looks like it didn't mean anything.

"Do I look that adorable for you to say that?" he teased and chuckled at the same time though he still shocked but Jisung's confused expression remains.

"Yes, I think so. Scratch that, you're adorable in many ways, I think." The younger smiled.

What's with Jisung today? Even the younger, himself didn't also know why he's saying those words but he just can't shut his mouth. It feels like, his heart is the one who's talking for him. He thought that it's better to tell Chenle all of this. If he will keep it a secret, he will probably despise him for keeping a secret. What are friends for? Right?

"Jisung-ah, are you taking drugs or something? You s-seems not to yourself." Chenle look somewhere and let out a nervous laugh. "Well, i-its normal. Don't worry. I feel the same towards you and our hyungs. H-hehe." Chenle lied.

"Right? Nothing is wrong?" Jisung smiled and rest his back into the seat then linked his arms around Chenles. He felt relieve.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Hey, what's your problem?" Renjun nudge Chenle for being quiet to capture his attention. He's not usually like this and most of the time, he's with Jisung then both of them will mock Jeno or Donghyuck or somewhere else to play around.

However, he's here. With Renjun and Jisung is nowhere to find. Where is that kid now.

"Huh?"

"You look spaced out. Something is bothering you, you can tell me Chenle." Renjun then caressed his hair. The others were busy in their own world.

"Nothing. N-no problem hyung. I'm just sleepy."

Renjun stared him in disbelief, he almost forgot that this hyung can read your mind even though you're not saying something. Everyone around him became transparent. " Zhong Chenle."

"I think Jisung likes me. Well, I'm still not sure about that." He said in chinese so that no one will understand what he said but Mark, Jeno, Jaemin and Donghyuck eyed them for suddenly speaking Chinese and confusion is written on their faces.

"What? He what?!" Renjun speak chinese too, he already knows that Chenle want to keep it a secret. Why? Because he spoke chinese, it means it can't be hear by anyone around them. The older's eyes seems twinkling and then he playfully poked him. "He likes you? How did you know?"

"Still, I'm not sure but.. ugh. I don't know." Chenle then ruffle his hair in frustration and rest his back into his seat.

"What did he tell you?"

"He said-" Chenle paused and closed his eyes, he's battling inside whether to tell Renjun about this thing and if he didn't tell him his issue, he'll be gone crazy for sure. It's still unsure that's why it's hard to talk, but since it's Renjun, it's okay. "He said, sometimes he thought that I'm really cute and all he could do is, stare me all day. And he said, I'm adorable, like today."

"He did? Then, is it normal thing if your friend is seeing you differently? After all, you've been together for years." Renjun then squeezed the younger's shoulder.

"I'm not really sure. I don't want to assume."

"Yah! What are you two talking about? I can't understand any of it. We're here in Korea men, speak Korean! Not Ching-chong words!" Donghyuck spoke then both of the Chinese boys looks at him.

"Dude, its Chinese." Chani stared at him and shook his head.

"I know!"

"Maybe, they're backstabbing us. Who knows?" Jeno said.

"They are not, and why would they do that? How could you not understand them? Donghae hyung is good in chinese." Jaemin said and smiled but his eyes were on his phone.

"Yeah, but he sucks in korean. His own language. You know a lot about him huh." Jeno rolled his eyes.

"Of course, I'm his fan." Jaemin smirks.

"You understand chinese?" Renjun asked him with widening eyes, so Chenle too. The younger became pale.

"A bit, don't worry I will not say anything."

"Hey, what are they talking about?" Jeno and Mark nudge Jaemin but Jaemin shook his head. "You heard me right? I won't say anything. Let Chenle tells you if he's ready." Jaemin then squeezed his boyfriend's cheek. "You're unfair!" Donghyuck then pouted but he didn't bother them again.

"Well, _ge_ what do you think?" Chenle talks in chinese again.

"Isn't it obvious? I think you guessed already." Renjun smiled. "What about you, what do you think of Jisung?"

Chenle's cheeks reddened. "I d-don't know. Well, Jisung is not hard to love, and everything about him was likeable, and yes I like him too not just a friend but I'm afraid to lose our friendship. What if, he didn't like what he feels? And if we will date, we will break up later and if that'll happen, our friendship will never come back again and I don't want that to happen. We've been together for how many years, I can't lose him." Chenle said with full of concern but his eyes were sad. What Jisung said to him earlier made him flattered and his heart's beat became faster.

"Who said you'll break up? How did you know that you'll break up?"

"That's how were relationships these days _ge._ They're not lasting. You'll never know."

"So, are you saying that Donghyuck and I will break up later?" Mark instantly said and crossed his arms.

"Me and Jaemin? Hey, I will gonna work my ass off to keep our relationship strong. I cannot imagine my life without him anyway. You won't break up if you two will work together and make effort. Well, I don't really know what you are talking about." Jeno stated. Seems Jaemin feel touched about the speech of his boyfriend and he embraces him gracefully.

 _Wow? How did they understand that part?_ Chenle thought.

"What? You understand?" Renjun asked.

"Well, I just understand the word relationship and break up. So I guessed it. So, Chenle-yah you're having a love problems huh." Mark then rose his eyebrows.

"He's what? To whom?" Donghyuck shrieked but both Mark and Jaemin shrugged.

"Well, you're right." Chenle mumbles, but in chinese.

"Alright. I understand your point, but don't you think seeing Jisung with someone and that someone is not you will be disturbing? Another thing is, Jisung never say he don't like the feelings. Right?"

"But he sounds like he doesn't want to feel that. He's worried."

Renjun caressed the younger's hair, he can feel Chenle's really concern about his relationship with Jisung and he wanted to keep them. "I'm happy as long as I'm with him." the younger added and flashed a smile, real smile and Renjun couldn't help himself but smile too and pulled the younger for a hug because he's too cute. " _Gege_ is here. I'll support you. But you know, talking to him is the best solution."

"Excuse me but, what are you two talking about? And hyung! Why are you hugging him?" someone appeared in front of them and it was Jisung. He is looking them with confusion and a little bit of weird look while sucking his banana milk. "Is Chenle sad?"

"Jisung-ah! They're backstabbing us by talking chinese and we can't understand a thing." Donghyuck blurted while pursing his lips.

"Uhh, no. He is lying." Renjun pointed Donghyuck. "He's just too cute, that's why." Renjun then ruffle the younger's hair.

"Right, look Chenle-yah! Hyung said you're cute too and and I thought like that too. Right Renjun hyung? Chenle is too cute like you would like to stare him all day?" Jisung then came nearer and squeezed Chenle's puffy cheek.

"What the fuck Jisung?" Mark eyebrow furrowed, like he's trying to read the situation, and he did. Same as Jaemin who understands the whole situation, just by hearing the two Chinese boys talking. "So, it's Jisung." He added.

"What? Me? I'm what? What's wrong." the youngest, then eyed Chenle. But the confusion drawn in his face when Chenle looked away. "Yah, did I made you upset?"

"No, what made you think that way?" Chenle said, still looking away.

"Aish, these kids." Jeno mumbles and rest his head on Jaemin's lap.

~

"I really think that something is wrong with Chenle today. He's not hanging out with me. We're supposed to be at the play zone now then we're going to have our snack at the near starbucks, but here I am, I'm with you." Jisung whines while sucking yoghurt and he looks like thinking carefully. Well, he is.

"Yah Park Jisung! Do you hate to hang out with us that much?" Renjun snorted and looks like preparing to chokes Jisung, the youngest quickly hide behind Jaemin. "N-No, I didn't say that. D-Don't hyung!"

"Chenle is always taking care of you as if, we're not existing in his world when he's with you. He always buy foods for you, treat you and what so ever, yet you're making him sad and confused." Renjun then pinched Jisung instead. If he'll choke him, he's so sure that Chenle will appear somewhere instantly and make revenge for hurting him.

"I am? What did I do?"

"Jisung-ah, you should talk to him. That's the better idea." Jaemin said and tapped the youngest on his shoulder. "How your eyes see Chenle is not just a normal things that a friend will do."

"That's right, Jeno is like that to Jaemin too. Can't you see? Did you see him stare someone with sparkling eyes?" Renjun said and gave a teasing smile to Jaemin, that's why he received a hit. "Oww! That's a bit hurt. Be thankful! I can't hurt you."

"But, he said it's normal thing to feel?"

"Do you really think it's normal? Jisung-ah, I know you're look like a fool sometimes but you're not stupid like Donghyuck." Renjun tapped the youngest shoulder.

"We'll gonna die if he heard that."

"Keep quiet."

"No, I don't think it's normal. It's more than just a friend. Right? I clearly knew, I'm afraid of his reaction if I tell him so I pretend not to know." Jisung explained then sigh.

Renjun sighs too. These two were scared of each other's reaction where in, both of them feel the same. The best solution for this issue is to make them talk to each other. This whole day, Chenle only did one thing. Avoid Jisung, Renjun can't blame him for that because he's not in Chenle's shoes.

"You need to confront him. I know you're afraid but you have to fix this. Look, he's over there. Go ahead. " Renjun pushed him to go but Jisung stayed on his spot. "What should I say? What if he ignores me?"

"Don't let it happen. I ignored Jeno at first right? But look at us now?" Jaemin said and smiled at the youngest.

"You stop Jaemin." Renjun eyed him.

"Okay. But, I can see Ningning. I think she's going here."

"Who?" Renjun's eyes widened.

"Ningning. The one who stole your first kiss."

"The fuck. You don't have to say that. Jisung, we need to go now. All you have to do is, follow what your heart wants to say and don't be afraid, everything will be okay. Hmm? Good luck. Let's go Jaemin." Renjun advice, he can manage to talk straight even though his voice and body were obviously trembling. Then, both of them leave.

Jisung watch Chenle for a moment before he convinced himself to come to him and talk. Though, he's nervous to death, he keeps telling his mind to be serious and he needs to fix this. Now that Chenle is not coming with him all day, he felt weird and he's not used to it. It feels empty.

"Chenle." He called the older and their eyes met.

"J-Jisung-ah, w-what are you doing here?" he stuttered.

"I thought, we're gonna have fun today, but you seems ignoring me. Did I do something bad? I'm sorry."

"No Jisung. Don't be sorry." Chenle stopped him by blocking his palm in front of Jisung's face. "Stop."

"What's wrong? If it's about the thing I said to you earlier-" Jisung couldn't continue his words when Chenle interrupted. "No, Jisung stop it. It's really nothing. Okay? I just don't feel like roaming around today."

"You have to tell me then, why are you leaving like this? And you're really not going to talk to me?" Jisung pouted and he's slowly getting sad too. It's too lonely without Chenle. He wonder, what he did to him to make Chenle avoid him?

"Let's just, hang out next time. Oh, there's my car!" Chenle shouted and walk ahead without even saying goodbye to Jisung, but before he could step inside his car, Jisung grabbed him already and leave the place. "You're going with me." He said while dragging him, and he didn't hear any complaints from him. Good.

The males arrived at the small place inside the school wherein they can talk privately without anyone around and most of the students probably went home now.

"Talk. Tell your worries to me and why are you suddenly being like this if it wasn't because of the things I said earlier." Jisung stated and let go of Chenle's hand.

 _Am I really going to tell him?_ Chenle thought. He's just standing there while trying to read Jisung.

"It's nothing."

"Stop saying it's nothing. I'm not that fool, you know that." Jisung defended but his voice is still gentle as ever, trying not to scare Chenle.

"How can I stop saying nothing when it's really nothing?"

"Really? You're really going to lie to me?" Jisung pouted and take a deep breath. "Why can't you tell me? We're friends Chenle, you should tell me what's going on your mind."

Right, they were friends.

"You can't tell everything to your friends. I don't want to be a burden to you and I don't want you to hate me." Chenle murmured and looks away.

"Why? Why would I hate you?"

Jisung will never stop until Chenle won't say anything. The latter clearly knew what type of a boy Jisung is, but he still being stubborn too, like him.

"Fine, the problem is in me okay? So you don't have to worry. I can do it myself and you don't have to involve too." Chenle bit his lip and tighten his grip into his bag strap before deciding to leave Jisung. But the younger is fast ang grabs him quickly.

"I mean it! What I said and I know what it means. It's more than a friendship and I'm willing to take the risk for you." Jisung shouted and he never let go of Chenle's hand.

"J-Jisung-ah."

"I'm scared too, that's why I shrugged it off. Believing that it's just nothing and normal thing that friends feel towards each other. But as the time goes by, it became deeper. I didn't mean it. I want to keep our friendship because this is one of the most beautiful thing I have and what? I'll lose it? No thanks, so I pretend nothing, even though when you're with me, I feel excited."

"Jisung." Chenle's heart's beat fastened.

"I treasured our friendship. But since I'm here now, there's no turning back. I did think carefully a lot about this."

"You, you don't hate it? Your feelings?" he asked, unsure. That's his main problem.

"Of course not. Why are you thinking that way?"

"It's just-"

"I love you Chenle." Jisung's heart is beating fast just like Chenle's and he's really damn nervous today. But he manage to make everything smooth because he think that it is the best way for him and Chenle, to stay next to each other.

Chenle's jaw almost drop and he's having a mental breakdown now. Feels like everything around him is just a dream, a dream that he want to remember after waking up. Forever.

"What? You're not going to say anything? Look, I don't care if you don't feel the same, I just want you to be aware." Jisung explained and clutched his hands together because he's starting to get anxious. "Don't get mad."

Chenle chuckles and tiptoed to reach Jisung's cheek and planted a kiss on it.

So now, it seems that Jisung is having a mental breakdown too. It made him froze and didn't process anything. He just came back to his senses when he heard Chenle's chuckles.

"Does it m-mean, you like m-me too?" A grin flashed on his face, Chenle nodded.

In just a blink of an eye, his worries vanished. What Jisung said gave him strength to take the risk too.

"You hate break ups right?"

"Mm." he nodded.

"We'll gonna fight together in order not to meet that fucking break up. I hate that too." Jisung tighten his grip and Chenle nodded again. "So, tell your driver that you're going home later because you have to spend your time to your boyfriend because he'll gonna take care of you today. He wanted to buy stuffs for you too but since he thought you're rich already, so you don't need it and it will become useless. So, he'll take care of you." Jisung smiled and ruffle the other's hair.

"I'm sorry, but who's my boyfriend?" Chenle teased him.

"It's Jisung Park, he's standing in front of you." He answered then hugs Chenle without hesitations. The older return his hugs too.

They hates break up, so they better trust each other more and fight together so that their new relationship will last forever.  
  
  
  
  


 

 **Thank** **you** **so** **much**!

 


	21. SPECIAL CHAPTER 2

~

Renjun cringe at the sight of his friends.

It's still early and here they are, being sweet to each other. Donghyuck got Mark, there's no way that Jeno and Jaemin will separate, and of course, Chenle and Jisung. While him, he has only food to eat. He is the only single yet incredibly handsome young boy inside his house.

They decided to have an overnight movie marathon in his house and he agreed because it will be fun.

However, it seems not.

These couples ended up sticking and flirting to each other and in the end, he's the only one who seemed understand the story of the movie that they had watched.

If he didn't became nice to Jeno, Jaemin will probably ended up into his arms and Jeno will be alone and sad. But since those two looks perfect together, he decided to stepped down.

"Can you all please separate for just a minute? Be nice on me will you? I mean, respect the single people around." Renjun whined then took the sausage in to his mouth.

"Bang! I told you, the devil is lonely. Why don't you just accept Ningning's love and become happy for life?" Donghyuck said, his boyfriend's arm is on his waist while his head is resting on the older's shoulder. Great.

"Why don't you? Stop talking about her."

"She's cute, and talented." Jaemin said and Jeno agrees.

"He's right. Come on, I know you're just shy."

"Shut up. I'm not shy, and why would I?" he snorted and playfully punched Jeno's bicep. "I don't think she's the right." he added.

"What are you? A love guru? How did you know? We all knew here that you've been single in 18 years of your life." The eldest then drink his coffee on the table. "Aw, it's bitter. Did you made this Injoong?"

"Who else?" Jisung laughed.

Renjun pouted.

Okay, he will admit. He kind of, jealous about seeing them happy and in love. Especially Jaemin and Jeno. To be honest, he had a second thought whether to fight for his feelings or not for Jaemin but everytime he will see Jeno and Jaemin together, his heart won't take it and just give up. They really look perfect together. But now, he don't feel like that anymore.

However, the almighty Renjun wants to be loved too. Of course.

"Stop teasing him. He looks pitiful." Jaemin chuckled, Renjun can only sigh.

"Get lost y'all."

"Renjun doesn't like Ningning. Okay, let's pray for his future love life together. I care a lot about our love guru and I don't want him to be lonely. If it's not because of him, Mark and I won't be here together." Donghyuck said then tapped Renjun's shoulder, but he shoved it away. "Yeah, I thought you forgot."

"Okay let's do it."

"Especially you Jeno hyung! He gave up his love for Jaemin just for you."

"Yah! Zhong Chenle!"

"We know! Stop being sensitive here. We're trying to help you by praying. So shut up the fuck up brother!"

Renjun wondered, how can he became friends with them again? They're all crazy as fuck.

"You're so loud." Renjun complains while trying to hit the younger beside.

~

"Ahh, let's just eat together."

"Mm, I'm not hungry."

"But I am. It's lonely to eat alone."

"You can eat later then. I'll cook for you."

"You will?"

"Of course."

"Ehe. I really love you Jaemin!"

Renjun heard a sound of kiss behind him. He just rolled his eyes and continue his business while shaking his head. They won't stop, even if he act like crazy here because they are too busy in their own world. When Mark and Donghyuck disappeared in his sight, he breathe relief. But he forgot about this two.

"I love you more."

"No, I love you most."

"I love you to infinity and beyond."

"Damn! I love it when you're sticking to me like that."

"Give me a smile."

Another sound of kiss was heard.

"I said, a smile. Not a kiss." Jaemin whines, but Renjun is so sure that he fucking likes it when Jeno is kissing him. One time, he saw a bruise both on these two male's lips after a day of their fight and he asked what happened and Jaemin said, they kissed all night because they made up.

Like what the fuck?

"You don't like it?"

"I love it." Jaemin chuckles.

 _Damn it._ Renjun cursed in his mind when he saw his artwork is kissing too. He didn't realize that he's drawing became different in just a short period of time. He didn't mean to turn it this way.

"Yah! You two, get a room. You ruined my artwork." Renjun wimphered, almost crying and show his works to the couple.

"We did? You're the one who's making that."

"Exactly, and I can't focus because of you two." Renjun clicked his tongue and stare at the two male for a second.

"Aish, alright. Just stay here, I will leave." he shook his head before taking his things and leave the place quickly.

Renjun leave the room with a long face.

What a life.

He will going to the school's auditorium instead to finish his work because Renjun needs a quiet place to focus.

Then, he made it. So he is proud to himself again for doing great, although unexpected twist came in, which is the concept of his works became couple instead of friends only.

Even his works is telling him to find someone to be with.

But how?

Is it Ningning?

He doesn't really like that girl.

Renjun was busy in his deep thoughts but stopped when he heard a sound of a piano.

Someone is playing a piano and he didn't noticed that someone's with him inside the auditorium too.

The sound of the piano is like a heaven. It's beautiful. The one who's playing must be really talented to play such a good song and he can also say that he must be playing for competitions too.

Curiosity killed Renjun, that's why he stood up and look for the beautiful sound.

Right then, he found a boy.

He's into the music. Renjun can say that there's a string between the beautiful music and to this boy.

Other than that, the boy looks beautiful too.

Like an angel.

Renjun didn't notice that he's staring at the boy for too long and he didn't realize that the music is not playing anymore because the boy noticed him.

"Omo." At last, he is awake.

"Uh, hello? You need something?" the boy asked him and flashed a little smile.

"Ah n-no. I- I'm just passing by. The music is too beautiful. I'm sorry." Renjun bowed to apologize and was about to leave but the boy called him.

"Wait!"

Renjun stopped and glance him nervously and shy. "Y-Yes?"

"Can you stay for a bit and listen to it? Honestly, I composed this and I need a listener to tell me if it's good or not."

_Is he a foreigner? The way he speak is different._

He said, he composed the song. It's beautiful though. Renjun wants to listen more of it.

"Yeah. Sure." Renjun smiled and came closer to the boy. The latter move a bit for Renjun to sit beside him, then both of them smiled.

"Thank you."

Renjun spent his time at the auditorium together with the boy. Even though they didn't know each other, he feels like there's a bond between them and it feels fucking good.

"How is it?"

"I told you, it's beautiful and unique. If you didn't told me that you're the one who composed this, then I assumed that a professional did." Renjun stated.

"Really? Thank you so much. I'm flattered. I'm Yangyang by the way. You are?" the boy extended his hand.

"My name is Renjun. Nice to meet you." Renjun then accept his hand.

~

"Where in the world have you been? You're missing for almost one hour and you're absent already for our P.E subject!" Donghyuck said the moment he saw Renjun. "What happened to you? You never like being absent." Jeno added. Wow, he's not with his baby this time. Good thing.

"I'm just wandering around. Shut the fuck up! Jinyoung said you did nothing on that subject. Fuck off." Renjun rolled his eyes.

"So, where have you been?"

"I told you, I'm just wandering somewhere. Are you deaf?" He rolled his eyes before he made his way into his seat.

"Are you stupid? I'm asking you where exactly have you been coz Ningning keeps bothering my phone and asking about where the fucking hell are you."

Ah right. What should he supposed to do with Ningning? How will he turn down her unique confession without hurting her feelings?

Well, is it possible for not to hurt her?

"Where is she?" He asked while keeping his artwork safe.

"I don't know. She just left. Why? Are you planning to accept her love?" Jeno answered.   
"No. I will talk to her." Renjun then leave.

"Uh oh." The two males look to each other's eyes.

*

Renjun went to Ningning's class and he saw her playing with her classmates and she looks really happy.

Yes, she's pretty cute and her cuteness is irresistible. One time, Renjun heard her sing and it's incredibly amazing because of her beautiful voice. He almost fall for her. However, Renjun think that she's really not the one.

"Excuse me, can you call Ningning for me?"

"Sure thing. Ningning! Your future husband is looking for you." the girl shouted, that's why she caught all their attentions.

"Yieeeeee!" the class teased. Ningning is starting to blushed.

"Ugh. You don't have to say that."

In just a second, Ningning is standing on front of him now and smiling ear to ear. "Hi Renjun. You need something?"

"Can I borrow your time?"

"Of course, you have my time always."

"Follow me then."

Renjun turn around and start walking, behind him is Ningning who's smiling while following him. He felt sorry, but if he will not going to do this, it will hurt Ningning more and Renjun doesn't want that to happen.

The two went to the place where in no one is around so that they can talk seriously.

"I'm sorry." Renjun said when he stopped walking before facing Ningning.

"Huh?" Ningning is confused. "Sorry for what?" She added, seems really confused.

"You know what I'm talking about."

Ningning's eyebrow furrowed. Of course she knew what's Renjun is talking about but still, she want to be deaf. "I really d-don't." She shook her head.

"You're a nice girl Ningning. You're attractive and talented too. Don't waste your time on me."

"Are you planning to dump me?" Her eyes saddened and seemed hurt.

Renjun clicked his tongue and look away.

"I told you, I can wait and I don't care how long it takes! You're worth in everything, please don't say that." Ningning then took Renjun's hand but the latter loosened to her grip slowly.

"I'm sorry. I can't like you back."

"You said I am nice and attractive. Am I not charming enough for you to lay your eyes on me?" Ningning sounds desperate but she doesn't care. This is about Renjun and she just can't give up on him like this. "Renjun-ah."

"I'm really sorry."

"Fuck! Stop apologizing will you? How about the kiss? We kissed right?"

"You are the one who did it. Please, if you really like me, you will understand. I can't really like you back."

"But I can wait for you." Ningning is starting to tear up. Renjun don't want this to happen but he couldn't do anything about it. He should be honest.

"You don't have to. I'm really sorry. Hurt me if you want if it will make you feel better." Renjun took Ningning's hand but the latter stopped him.

"Shut up. You're so bad." She wipe her tears off and didn't say anything before leaving.

Renjun left sighing.

"I'm sorry Ningning."

*

"Hey Softie!" Someone tapped Yanyang's head that made him awake from daydreaming. "You seems spaced out."

"I am?"

"Who else? Is it Xiaojun?" Hendery said sarcastically then rest his head on Xiaojun's shoulder.

"Why? Are you talking to me?"

"Of course dumbass. I'm asking you where have you been?"

"Ahh." Yangyang smiled then brush his hair by his fingers. "I just practiced my new song again, and I'm thinking about how could I gain such a beautiful listiner." Yangyang then bit his lower lip.

"What?"

"I felt really good that time. I wonder why?"

Yangyang is talking about Renjun. The boy he encountered earlier. That one looks really beautiful whether he's near or far.

Should he talk about him to his friends? These fools are nosy when it comes to his privacy. What if they'll end up bothering Renjun? It's embarrassing.

"The fuck you're talking about?"

"Oh, nothing." He fake his smile. They can't know about this. They really can't.

"Ge! Ningning looks sad. What happened between you?"

"I just told her to stop, I really can't like her back."

Yangyang's eyes widened when he heard that familiar voice. He quickly gets up on his seat and chase the sound of that voice where it came from. Even if his friends are still calling him.

"It's Renjun." he smiled then went to the latter.

"Hi Renjun!" Yangyang tapped him.

"Oh, it's you. Hi." Renjun smiled and waved his hand. Yangyang also noticed a boy who's with Renjun that is looking at him with weird expression.

"Uh, ge. I didn't know you have other friends than us."

"Ah, say hi. Chenle this is Yangyang, we just met today and instantly became friends. Yangyang, this is Chenle. He is also my friend."

"Friend? Really? He is a _friend_?" Chenle asked, emphasizing the last word with a smirk on his face. "I get it now. About dumping Ningning. You're so bad." he wisphered but chuckling.

"Shut up."

"Hi. I'm Yangyang. If you are Renjun's best friend, then would you let me-" Yangyang couldn't complete on what about he was about to say when Chenle pushed Renjun to Yangyang. Luckily, the latter catched him.

"Of course you can. Just take care of him and love him like he is the most precious thing that happened in your life. No problem."  the younger smirked and wink to Renjun.

"What the fuck Chenle?" Renjun said then glanced Yangyang. "Stop talking gibberish."

"Gibberish my foot. See you later ge! Enjoy your date." Chenle again then stuck his tongue out before running away. Renjun mighy catch and choke him if he did not run.

Renjun glance Yangyang again and laugh awkwardly. "I'm sorry about that kid. He's just silly." Renjun bit his lip. He felt embarrassed.

"It's okay. My friends are worse."

"Uh, you need something?"

"Ah, are you free later?" Yangyang asked shyly.

Renjun nodded. "Why?"

"Then, can you come with me? I want to know you more." Then he smiled and rubbed his nape.

Renjun smiled too.

"Sure thing."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Special Chapter 2 ends~**   
  
  
  


**\---**   
  


 

 


End file.
